Take A Bow
by MissIndependent101
Summary: The Mercers get new neighbors. Nothing special about that except that Jack has had it with Bobby calling him a fairy, so he makes a bet with him that he could sleep with the new young blond neighbor.But what he didn't expect was to grow feeling's for her
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my 2nd attempt at a story! I had such great feedback from my last one that I didn't feel as nervous posting,but I'm still working on getting better. The title was an inspiration by the song Take a Bow by Rihanna. I got the idea when I heard that song so I hope you all like it!! It's only the first chapter so please review and let me know what you think!! Remember constructive criticism!! Sorry if there are any grammar errors, its impossible for me to catch them all for some reason. lol This is rated T for now but it may change in the future!  
**

**Chapter 1**

Jack Mercer was standing in the living room of his late mother's house. He was watching his new neighbors moving into the house next door. It seemed like there was a family of three moving in. He saw what looked like a young couple, and there was a young woman that looked to be only a few years younger than himself. She was too old to be their kid so he assumed that she was a sister of the woman because he could see the resemblance.

In all actuality he was lucky to be standing here today. About two years ago there was a shooting outside of his house where he was shot multiple times. He thought he was going to die but it seemed he had a guardian angel looking over him that day because he lived. He liked to believe the angel was his mother who was murdered just days before. It was his mother's death that made him decide to move home permanently. He was living in New York with his band trying to make it big but it was cut short when he got that phone call. He had quit the band and was now living in his mother's house with his older brother Bobby. A good friend of his had opened a record store and he had been working there for the last year and he loved it.

"What are you looking at fairy?" Jack looked over his shoulder to see Bobby walking down the stairs wiping the sleep out of his eyes. Bobby was now working with his other brother Jeremiah or Jerry as they called him. Jerry lived about ten minutes away with his wife and two kids.

"We got new neighbors. And fuck you." Jack said glaring at Bobby.

"No shit? Someone's moved into old man Norman's house."

Mr. Norman had been the Mercer's neighbor for over thirty years. His wife passed away five years ago and he had passed away six months ago. None of his relatives had wanted to keep the house so they put it up for sale. Bobby walked up to the window and stood next to Jack. He noticed the two blond haired women come out from the back of the moving truck holding boxes and making their way into the house.

"Damn look would you look at that cracker Jack. That's what you call a real woman." Bobby said looking at the older of the two woman who was tall and had short curled blond hair that seemed inspired by Marilyn Monroe and the front was held back by a black head band.

"Yeah I bet that guy knows just how much of a woman she is too." Jack laughed. Bobby followed his gaze and frowned when he saw a man sitting on the edge of the truck The blond woman walked out of the house back to the truck, kissed the man and said something to the younger girl who was also sitting on the truck.

Jack himself was sizing up the younger woman. She seemed like a younger version of the older one. He guessed that they were sisters. The younger one had straight blond hair that hung just passed her shoulders and had wisps of the bang covering the side of her face. While he was looking the girl over he noticed a silver SUV pull up in their driveway. He saw Jerry get out of the car and smirked seeing him walk over to the new neighbors. Looks like they'll be meeting them sooner rather than later.

* * *

Christina Wilson ran a hand through her hair wishing she had put it up. It was early in the morning and the sun was hot since it was the beginning of September and the summer wasn't completely over yet. Sighing she walked up into the truck that was in the driveway and picked up another box. She walked down the ramp and began to walk to the house.

"Careful with that my dishes are in there." Her older sister Ava said walking past and into the truck herself. Christina rolled her eyes.

Christina was a 19 years old from the small town of Stockbridge, Michigan and had graduated high school a year earlier. She had to stay an extra year because she didn't have enough credits to graduate with her friends. She was upset about that but stayed in school anyway wanting to get high school done and over with. The fact that her friends had graduated before her was almost good because since she had no one to talk to in school she had no choice but to study and do the work so her grades were better than ever. So during the year she thought that she would try to apply for collage. She put in an application to University of Detroit. She decided that she wanted to major in medicine. But she knew she couldn't be a doctor because the sight of anything bloody or gory made her stomach turn, so she went for the next best thing and become a nurse. She could still help people and not have to do the bloody work as she liked to put it.

The only problem was that if she didn't get a place in the dorms then she wouldn't have a place to stay and she really didn't want to dorm with a stranger. So she was ecstatic when her older sister Ava said that she and her husband Alex were moving to Detroit because of his job that she could live with them while she finished school.

Ava was an interior decorator and was well known in the town they were from and wanted to expand her job so she was going to try and get a job at a well known place in Detroit called Harris Design Group. She already had a letter of recommendation from her former employer and had already sent in her resume. She got a call a few days later and had an interview for the tenth of September. That gave her a week to settle in her new house.

Her husband was Alex James. He was a high school teacher English teacher and had gotten an opportunity he couldn't refuse. He was going to be starting his teaching job in just a couple days when school started at Detroit Central High, the local high school.

Christina was grateful that her sister and brother in law let her live with them. She knew they wanted to start a family and with her around it would be a little bit harder but they assured her it was fine. They had bought a older house but Ava insisted that once she was done with it, it would look as good as new. It looked old from the outside but inside it wasn't really that bad. It was a two story, three bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs, but Ava said she was going to turn the basement into a guest bedroom because there was a separate bathroom down there. Ava had driven her and Alex's car to the new house while Alex had rented a moving truck and had driven that. Which lead them to the present.

They had officially moved into the house that day and were now moving boxes into the house. The major furniture like the beds, sofas and dressers had been delivered the day before. At the moment Christina was exhausted. It was too hot out to be moving but Ava insisted that it had to be done as soon as possible. And what Ava wants, Ava gets.

"Tell me again why we couldn't hire movers to do this for us." Christina grabbed a bottle of water out of the cooler Alex had packed since they had nothing in the refrigerator that was cold yet, and sat on the edge of the truck.

"There's nothing wrong with your legs or arms so what's the problem." Ava said cheekily. Christina scowled at her.

"I wanted to hire movers but I learned not to disagree with her a long time ago." Alex said sitting next to her after getting a drink himself. Ava smiled triumphantly and leaned over to kiss her husband.

Ava had been with Alex on and off since Ava was 21 and Alex was 25. They had been together for six years and had gotten married the year before. They had both talked about wanting kids but were waiting until both were settled in their careers and were financially ready.

Christina rolled her eyes and let out a small smile while watching them. Ava saw the eye roll and glared playfully.

"Well what are you waiting for theres more boxes to be unloaded. Chop chop." Ava clapped her hands twice for effect and went back into the house.

Just as Christina jumped off the truck to put her drink back in the cooler so it wouldn't get warm a silver SUV pulled up in the driveway of the house next to them. Alex stood up next to her and obviously saw the SUV as well.

She watched as a black man stepped out of the vehicle. He was about to walked up to the the house but then looked over at them and made his way over.

"Hi. You must be the new neighbors." He said when he approached them.

"What gave it away." Christina said sounding rude even that wasn't how she meant it. Way to give a first impression. She thought to herself.

Alex cleared his throat and held his hand out. "Yeah I'm Alex James and this is my little sister in law Christina."

"Jeremiah but just call me Jerry." Jerry shook Alex's hand. Ava took this time to walk out of the house.

"This is my wife Ava. Ava this is Jerry. He lives next door to us." Alex said more like a question and glanced at Jerry.

"No I don't live there. My brother's do. I just came over here for a visit. I live about 10 minutes away with my wife and two daughters."

"Aww, you have two daughters? How old are they?" Ava loved kids and anything to do with them. She couldn't wait to have some of her own.

"Amelia is seven and Daniela just turned ten last month." Jerry said with pride.

"Aw, well once we have everything unpack and settle and the house the look doesn't look like an abandoned warehouse, why don't you all come over for dinner. Including your brothers. We could use any friends we can get. And I would love to meet your wife and kids." Ava laughed.

Jerry nodded his head chuckling. "Yeah you want to get to know the right people in this neighborhood."

Alex tilted his head when Jerry said this not knowing exactly what he meant by that.

"Why don't I give you my house number and you can call whenever your settled and we'll set something up." Jerry said.

"Yeah that would be great. Hold on I need to get my cell so I can program it in. Alex where's my cell?"

"Chrissy where's Ava's cell?" Alex turned to Christina.

Christina sighed and went to the car to get the large bag Ava called a purse and began to dig through it. She really didn't understand why some girls have to have such large purses. Finally she found it in one of the many secret pockets and brought it over. Ava grabbed it and programed Jerry's number in it.

"Well I guess I'll see you soon." Jerry nodded to the three of them and walked back to his brother's house.

"Well so far so good." Alex said as he put an arm around Ava's waist and pecked her cheek.

"Mmhm. Now get to work. I want to get everything in so we can start unpacking."

Alex and Christina looked at each other and rolled there eyes. She was commanding but you couldn't help but love her for it. If it wasn't for her they would probably never get anything done.

* * *

"Well looks like Jerry's making nice with the new neighbors." Bobby said looking out the window. Jack stood next to him and grinned when he saw that Jerry got the neighbors number. Jerry walked into the house and shoot his head seeing Bobby and Jack looking out the window.

"Bobby what the hell are ya'll doing? Spying on the neighbors." Jerry said.

"Well Jackie was spying first. So who are these people?" Bobby asked.

"Well Alex and Ava James are married and Christina is Ava's little sister. I don't know why they're here but they seem nice enough. They invited all of us to dinner once they're all unpacked and settled in."

Bobby nodded his head and sat down on the sofa. He reached over to grab the remote and clicked on the sports station that was playing replays of the baseball game that was on the night before.

"Damn it. I can't wait until the hockey season starts." Bobby mumbled to himself. Jack left the window and sat down next to him.

Suddenly there was a loud voice coming from the front door.

"I swear that girl is going crazy." Everyone looked up to see their brother Angel walk into the room with a scowl on his face.

"What did La Vida Loca do this time." Bobby drawled out referring to Angel's wife Sofi. They had gotten married as soon as Jack had recovered from the shooting. Now both of them lived just down the street from Bobby and Jack. They had their share of problems and when they did Angel had stayed in his old room.

"Girl is crazy. I was at the store and left without my wallet. The girl working there looked up my address on my I.d and called to tell me she had it. I don't know what the hell Sofi heard but she went crazy on my ass. So I came here to let her cool off." Angel sighed and collapsed on the chair next to the sofa while Bobby and Jack laughed at him.

"So you finally got some new neighbors. I saw two of them girls. Not bad." Angel said grinning at Bobby who had a wolfish grin on his face.

"Yeah I saw." Bobby laughed and thought about how Ava looked. Jerry seemed to notice the look on Bobby's face.

"Bobby no. She's married so don't even think about it." Jerry scolded Bobby as if he was a little boy.

"Since when has that stopped me before." Bobby snickered. Jack scoffed at Bobby.

"What's wrong fairy something caught in your throat."

"When was the last time you were able to have a serious girlfriend Bobby?" Jack said looking over at him.

"When was the last time you had a girlfriend?" Bobby retorted back to Jack.

"I've had girlfriends."

"Yeah right your probably still a virgin aren't ya. Don't worry little brother your time will come." Bobby said chuckling. Jack knew he didn't mean to be cruel but sometimes it pissed him off.

"I'm not a virgin. I could get any girl I want. There's just none around at the moment."

"Well I bet you couldn't get the new girl next door." Bobby said.

"I could get her if I wanted to." Jack crossed his arms and glared at Bobby.

"Bobby stop before you say something you regret." Jerry said interrupting the two of them.

"Shut up Jerry." Angel said wanting to see where this is going.

"I bet that you couldn't get that girl Christina even remotely interested in you, let alone sleep with you."

"Fine. I'll take that bet. If I win every time we go to the bar you have to pay for my drinks for the next six months and you have to stop calling me fairy."

"Alright, _when_ I win not only will you pay for my drinks at the bar, you are going to be at my beck and call for the following six months. Deal?"

Bobby and Jack shoot hands. "Deal."

Jerry just groaned and ran a hand down his face while Angel couldn't stop laughing.

"Man I can't wait until this dinner."

**Please review! It would make me very happy!! By the way I posted some pics of the characters that have been introduced so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the next chapter. I'm not entirely sure if I like this one but it was the best I could get out of myself. lol Let me know if you guys like it! By the way thanks to those who have reviewed!!  
**

_**Chapter 2**_

Christina ran a hand through her blond hair and threw an empty box to the other side of her room. At least what was going to be her room. At the moment everything was a mess and laid haphazardly all over the place. Her bed and dresser were in place but everything else was still a mess. She spotted another box that had not been open on the floor by her closet. She saw the big block letters spelling out school so she knew that it was her school supplies for when she starts university.

Opening the box she saw some binders, notebooks, a couple packs of pens and lots of papers. Seeing and envelope on top of the pile she picked it up and opened it. She grinned seeing it was an acceptance letter to University of Detroit. She was ecstatic that she had gotten in. She had almost not gotten in. Originally she had not been accepted because there were too many people applying, but with a stroke of luck she had gotten another letter a few weeks saying that there was an opening and she was accepted. She wasn't starting school until the following week so she put the box into the closet for the time being.

She looked up at the sound of a knock on the door. "Come in."

She watched as her sister Ava came in a glanced around the room. They had been close as kids but when Ava became a teenager, they grew apart. Christina had always looked up to Ava and wanted nothing more than to be like her. Since they were now living together again she was hoping that they would get close like they were when they were kids.

"Your room is coming along." Ava said looking around.

"Yeah a little while longer and this place will tip top shape." Christina put a small stuffed rabbit that her mother had gotten her when she was a little girl on the top of her bed.

"Alex and I unpacked the last box a little while ago. I just finished getting most of the house together." Ava stated. Christina smiled, there were perks to having a sister that was an interior designer. The house would always look beautiful.

"Chrissy, can you do me a big favor?" Ava asked.

"Depends." Christina said skeptically. Ava only called her Chrissy when she wanted something from her.

"We promised to have our neighbors over when the house was finished."

"And?" Christina said wondering where she was going with this.

"Could you go over and tell them that they are invited for dinner tonight?" Ava said looking at Christina innocently.

"Ava..." Christina groan. "I don't know them, I don't want to randomly show up at there house and-"

"Christina please, I can't do it, I have to start dinner and Alex will be home soon from his first day at the high school so I want to be here when he gets home."

"It's only next door you'll see when he gets home."

"Christina." Ava said whining a little.

Christina looked at her sister for a long minute before letting out a long sigh. "Fine."

"Great, while you do that I'm going to call Jerry and tell him he and his family are invited as well." Ava started out the door.

"Wait. Just how many people will be here?" Christina called out but Ava ignored her.

* * *

Jack walked into his house and shrugged his jacket of. It was still warm so his jacket was light. He called out to see if anyone was home and was glad when he got no answered. He had just had a long shift at the record store and wanted nothing more than to lie on the couch and watch television. Without Bobby's voice taunting him about being a fairy or the new topic was that he would lose the bet. His thoughts then shifted to the new girl next door. He smiled to himself confident that he would get her and rub it in Bobby's face.

Before going to the living room he went to the kitchen to get a drink. He grabbed a bottle of soda and a glass from the cupboard. Just as he was about to pour his drink there was a knock on the door. He let out a long groan and tilted his head back as he made his way to the door. For a long while he was unable to go to the door because of what happened when he was shot but gradually got over the fear and was able to be normal again. Opening the door he was surprised to see his blond haired neighbor standing on his doorstep.

"Hi." She said awkwardly. "I'm Christina, your new neighbor."

"I'm Jack." Jack held out his hand for her to shake. He smiled when he grabbed her small hand in his big one. He could help but think it was a perfect fit. Also he thought this was perfect way to get himself ahead on the bet.

"Nice to meet you. You want to come in?" Jack stepped aside to let her in.

"No I shouldn't. I just came over to let you know that you and your brothers are invited to our house for dinner." Christina smiled politely at him and turned to leave.

"At least come in for a drink. It'll take a whole five minutes." Jack insisted and reached out to grab her arm.

"I don't know, I still have to get my room tidied up." Christina said trying to get the feeling of his warm hand on her skin out of her head.

"Please, I insist. Wouldn't hurt to get to know your new neighbor." Jack tilted his head to the side and gave her what he thought was his best puppy dog face.

Christina looked at him for a minute before answering. One drink shouldn't hurt, she thought to herself.

"Okay." She said also wondering why he was being so persistent. Jack stepped to the side and she walked into the house past him. She turned to look at him as he closed the door. Seeing her look at him he flashed her a smile.

Okay so he has a killer smile. She thought biting the inside of her cheek. It means nothing.

"The living room is in there. What do you want to drink?" Jack asked pointing into a room jest right from the stairs that were directly in front of them.

"Anything is fine. I'm not picky." Christina replied. She watched Jack disappear in the kitchen and she went into the living room. She noticed that there were a lot of pictures on hanging on the wall. Walking over she stood in front of the pictures and began to study them.

She saw the picture of Jack with three other men. She didn't connect them before but the guy Jerry said his brothers live here and Jack looked nothing like Jerry or his other brothers. She assumed that he was adopted since half of his brothers were African American. Looking on she saw a picture of Jack when he was obviously younger. She smiled slightly seeing the bored look and wild hair on his face. The typical rock star wannabe. Another thing that caught her eye was that some of the pictures had an older woman in them.

"That was my mother."

Christina jumped and spun around seeing Jack standing in the doorway of the living room with the two drinks in his hands. He had stopped to watch her while she studied the pictures, he grinned stupidly to himself when he had seen her smile at the picture of him when he was just a teenager.

"Sorry." Jack chuckled and walked over to stand next to her. He past her a glass and she murmured her thanks and took a sip of the soda.

"Was your mother?" Christina asked gently. She was afraid she would bring up some bad memories.

"Her name was Evelyn. She died a few years ago. Its a long story." He said nothing else making her believe that there was a story that he didn't want to relive.

"I'm sorry." She now felt guilty for bringing it up.

"Why? You didn't do anything. Trust me the people who should be sorry have gotten what they deserve." Jack replied.

Christina nodded her head. It was obvious he didn't want to go into details right now. But a small part of her, the curious part of her wanted him to open up to her and tell her what happened. She shook her head. The last thing she wanted to do was get involved with anyone. She was finally starting school and doing something with her life, she wanted no distractions.

"So you were adopted?" Christina looked at him. He raised an eyebrow when he looked back at her.

"You don't exactly look like your brothers." Christina said sheepishly as she sat down in the sofa.

It took Jack a minute to realize why she said that. "Yeah we're all adopted. We've all been together for so long I forget we're all so different." He laughed to himself.

"Must be nice to be so close." Christina looked down at her glass.

"Your not close with your family?"

"No I am. I was always close to my mom and dad. They're back home in Stockbridge. My sister and I were really close when I was younger, but when she started to get older and get involved with boys and parties we drifted apart. I'm hoping since she's married now and we're living together we can be close again."

"So your daddy's little girl huh?" Jack smirked.

"Ha ha. Yeah we're close. Best man I know. I was daddy's little girl and Ava was mommy's little princess." Christina laughed softly.

"I see. Sounds like a typical family."

"Yeah we were as normal as you can get."

"So... did you leave any boyfriends at home before you came here?' Jack asked slowly trying not to be to obvious.

"Um... not exactly. I was sorta seeing someone but we weren't serious. Then when I got accepted into school I decided I need no distractions and broke it off. Wasn't that big of a deal." Christina shrugged her shoulders. She had never really had a serious boyfriend before. The guy's name was Kyle and on their first date they agreed that they were not going to be serious and if they wanted to see other people they could.

"Good for me." Jack murmured low enough hoping she didn't hear him.

"What?" She asked.

"Good for you." Jack cleared his throat and down the last of his soda and put the glass on the coffee table.

Christina turned to look at him and noticed how close he was to her. She was sure he wasn't sitting that close to her when they first sat down. She unintentionally tensed up with him being so close. He smelt of cigarette smoke and whatever cologne he had sprayed on himself that morning. She found it rather comforting which surprised her.

Jack watched her from the corner of his eye. She seemed deep in thought. He lifted his arm and tried to act as casual as he could as he rested his arm on the top of the sofa behind her head. He noticed her tense and was glad he had some sort of effect on her. He was only now noticing how pretty she was. She was a natural beauty, he noticed she didn't have an ounce of make up on. In fact she was sweating slightly from the heat and working on her room and he still thought she looked good.

Jack cleared his throat. "So what are you going to school for?"

"Nursing. At first I wanted to be a vet because I loved helping animals but I couldn't stand putting any of them down. So I thought if I can't help animals then maybe I could help people without having to see any of the gory parts." She laughed to herself thinking it was funny.

Jack laughed but it was more the fact that he liked the way she looked when she laughed than what she said.

"Actually," she started. "When I first applied I didn't get in. There wasn't enough room so they could accept me. Then a few weeks later I get another letter saying that I was accepted. I guess someone decided it wasn't what they wanted to do and dropped out."

"Well," Jack leaned in close to her, causing her face to go from playful to serious. "I guess it was meant to be." He leaned closer and tilted his head. Christina knew that he was going to kiss her and for a second she wanted to kiss him as well, but just as fast reality set in and she brought her hands to his chest and shoved him away.

"What were you doing." She asked.

"Well, I... I thought..." Jack didn't know what to say.

"Maybe I should go." Christina stood up. Jack still didn't know what to say. He was not used to rejection. Just as Christina started to walk to the door, it opened up and Bobby walked through.

"Well who do we have here." Bobby asked stopping short seeing Christina in his house. He looked to Jack who had a lost expression on his face.

"Christina Wilson. I just moved in next door." She said stiffly.

"Right you and your hot sister moved in right." Bobby said folding his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Yeah my hot sister and her husband." Christina said trying to get the point that Ava was unavailable.

"Right." Bobby said and chucked his shoes that were covered in dirt off.

"I just came over to tell you that your invited to dinner tonight. So.." There was an awkward moment.

"What time?" Bobby said slowly.

"Uh, time? Right time, um six. Six would be good. Uh...I guess I'll see you tonight." She nodded her head and quickly walked out the door and made her way over to her house, cursing under her breath at how much of a fool she had just acted.

Bobby looked over at Jack and chuckled at how flustered she was. "What was that all about little brother."

Jack ignored him and flopped himself down on the sofa, leaned his head back and let out a long sigh.

* * *

Christina stormed into the house furious. She saw Alex's car in the driveway so she knew he was home. Well, she thought someone was going to be a witness in her sisters murder. Alex poked his head out from the living room wondering who was causing all that noise.

"Bad day?" He asked. Christina just glared at him and he raised his hands in defense.

"AVA!" She stormed into the kitchen seeing her sister stirring a pot on the stove. "Do you have any idea what you just made me do?"

"No Chris, tell me what did I make you do." Ava said in a playful voice.

"You made me go over there and invite them to dinner, which caused the hot one to invite me in and talk about my life, only for him to think that he could kiss me, causing me to push him away for what reason I don't know, then his brother came home who apparently has the hots for you and made me make a fool of myself." Christina had to catch her breath after her rant and got even more angry at the amused look on Ava's face.

"Who has the hots for Ava?" Alex stood in the doorway of the kitchen and was watching the sisters interact. It was always amusing for him to watch.

"Call them and uninvite them." Christina demanded.

"Chrissy, calm down. I can't call and univite them. What ever happened over there couldn't have been that bad." Ava put her hands on Christina's shoulders. " Now go upstairs take a nice cool shower and get refreshed. Trust me you will feel a hundred percent better. I promise."

Ava turned Christina and pushed her towards the stairs then turned back to her spaghetti sauce. A recipe she had gotten from her grandmother. Alex watched Christina go upstairs and he walked over to stand behind Ava. Resting his hands on her waist he nibbled at her ear.

"So one of them has the hots for you." He said and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"Apparently. I wonder which one." Ava tapped her chin and pretended to think hard.

"I don't care which one it is. As long as they know where they stand we won't have a problem." Alex turned Ava around to face him.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly. "I guess it's safe to say this will be a very interesting dinner."

Alex laughed and kissed her again.

**Review! It would make my day!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this came out a little later then I had hoped, but when I finished it I didn't like it and had to rewrite it. I'm still not 100 happy with it but I think this is the best its going to get right now. Plus I've been so caught up in watching the Olympics. And I'm not even into sports except hockey. lol So I hope you all like this, review and let me know if its up to par. lol :D**

_**Chapter 3**_

Christina stood in front of her mirror in only a towel and was blow drying her hair. She had cooled down considerably while she was in the shower. She decided that she wasn't going to let either of the Mercer guys make a fool of her again. She would be the epitome of cool. She was alright when she was talking to Jack. Sure he made her nervous but after talking to him she had gotten really comfortable. Then he tried to kiss her, so she did the first thing that came to her mind and ran.

But then of course Bobby had come in. He was definitely attractive in the rough. dangerous sort of way. Anybody who came across him always gave him a second glance. But there was a sweetness in Jack that she hadn't seen in Bobby. Of course she didn't know him that well but she didn't know Jack either but she saw something in him.

She was dreading the dinner tonight. She thought maybe she could fake sick but the only way her sister would let her out of it was if her head was falling off. Chuckling to herself Christina shut off the dryer when she felt her hair was dry. She put the dryer in the cupboard underneath the sink and went into her room to get dressed.

Going to her closet she picked out a plain pair of jeans and a black tee. She wasn't putting any effort into what she wore to prove that neither one of them effected her. She kept her hair down put got a black head band on to keep her bands out of her eyes.

"Christina!" She heard her sister yell for her. She let out a long sigh and left her room to go downstairs.

She was glad that none of their guests had arrived yet but it was almost six so they would be here soon. She went in the kitchen where Ava was.

"Could you get the plates out of the cupboard and set the table please?" Ava said as she got the food ready.

"Sure." Christina didn't feel like being in her sister's wrath tonight. Just as she got the plates down she heard the door bell ring.

"I got it." She heard Alex yell.

* * *

Alex jogged to the door and opened it. He smiled politely seeing Jerry and his family. He stepped aside as Jerry walked in.

"Hi. This is my wife Camille and my daughters Amelia and Daniela."

"Hi." He shook hands with Camille and bent down to shake the girls hands. Both of them shyly shook his hands.

"Come on in the living room. The food should be ready soon." Alex led them into the living room and sat down and they all started chatting.

Back in the kitchen Christina was starting to get anxious. She had a feeling that Bobby would mention how flustered she was when he came over. She hoped maybe Jack would stick up for her but she wasn't sure since she had rejected him when he tried to kiss her.

"You can go into the living room if you want. I got everything under control here." Ava said.

"No, no. I can stay in here." Christina said forcing herself to laugh a little.

"No. Go to the living room." Ava pointed to the doorway. Christina looked down and started to walk to the living room. Of course it was just her luck that before she got there the doorbell rang.

"Are you kidding me?" She muttered to herself. She prayed that it wasn't Bobby and Jack behind the door.

But like she thought luck wasn't on her side tonight and when she opened the door she was greeted with Bobby's smug face and Jacks emotionless one.

"Hey Chrissy." Bobby said smirking.

"Don't call me Chrissy." She stepped aside and Bobby walked in first with Jack following. Bobby walked on into the living room but before Jack could follow Christina grabbed his arm. He looked at her confused.

"I want to apologize for what happened earlier. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything."

Jack just looked at her and smirked. "Hurt my feelings? Over what?"

Christina furrowed her eyebrows seeing a change in him as he walked away from her. Maybe he was just trying to act nonchalant about it because he didn't want to be embarrassed or maybe he was different than she had first thought.

When she got to the living room she noticed Ava had been introduced to everyone. She looked over at Bobby who she heard say something about an Angel being late to Jerry, then she looked over at Jack who was smiling fondly at the two little girls who were laughing at something he said. It only made her all the more curious to figure out who he was.

She looked back at Bobby. She already knew who he was. He was a tough guy who could take on the world with a single glance, get any woman he wanted with a single word. But even so she still saw the fierce protection and loyalty he had for his family. Maybe that was what made her curious about him as well.

"Christina this is Camille, Amelia and Daniela." Ava said.

Jack looked up noticing Christina was in the room. He frowned when he saw that she seemed deep in thought and was staring at Bobby. Unconsciously he sent a glare at Bobby and shook his head when Bobby sent him a confused look. Then when Christina looked his way he looked down avoiding her stare.

Jerry looked between his brothers and sighed already feeling the tension. He hoped this stupid bet wouldn't get out of hand and nobody would get hurt. Even though Jerry felt then tension it seemed like nobody else did.

"I'm going to go call Angel and see where the hell he's at." Bobby said and made sure to brush past Christina as he left the living room. He also threw Jack a smirk before he left.

"I'm going to go in the kitchen to see if there is anything that hasn't been done yet." Christina said.

"Oh you don't have to I made sure..." Ava started but Christina had already left.

"Just let her check. You know how she is." Alex said seeing the look on Ava's face.

"Yeah. Anyway what grade are you two girls starting this year." Ava said to Amelia and Daniela forgetting momentarily about Christina. Jack frowned and stared in the direction Christina went.

* * *

Christina stood in front of the kitchen counter and rested her two hands on the counter in front of her. She couldn't keep herself calm in the living room for a few minutes, how is she going to get through dinner.

"Anything wrong." A rough voice asked.

Christina spun around and watched as Bobby made his way closer to her. She went to step back but felt her back hit the counter.

"N-no. Just making sure every thing is ready."

"Everything seems fine to me. At least it smells fine." Bobby inhales sharply to prove his point.

"Yeah I guess it is."

Bobby walked over to the stove next that was next to Christina. He picked up the spoon that was behind Christina making her flinch and dipped it into the pot of spaghetti sauce. She watched him as he brought the spoon to his mouth and tasted it.

"Mm, it's good. Want some." Bobby held the spoon up to her.

"N-no. I've had it before I know what it tastes l-like." She stuttered and inwardly kicked herself.

"Come on." Bobby didn't give her time to object and brought the spoon to her mouth forcing her to taste it.

"See that wasn't so hard was it." Bobby said huskily leaning closer to her.

Christina swallowed the sauce and didn't know what to say. She felt frozen as Bobby leaned closer.

"I see you already couldn't wait for a bit of dinner." Christina jumped and looked over to see Ave walk in with everyone else behind her. She darted past Bobby and went to sit at the table. For some reason she hoped Jack didn't see how flustered she was. Bobby smiled at Ava and walked over to the table and plopped himself down next to Christina. She sighed and scooted away from him. Jack noticed and grinned to himself seeing she didn't want to be close to him. Seeing the chair on the other side of her empty he took his chance and sat down.

Christina inwardly panic. How was she going to get through this dinner with Jack and Bobby on both sides of her. She jumped slightly when Jacks knee bumped hers when he sat down. He apologized under his breath.

"Angel said he'll be a little late. He said too start without him and if its alright he would be by later to meet you." Bobby said to Ava.

"That's fine." Ava said and put food on the plates for everyone. "I'll just put some aside for him and his wife."

"That's typical. Angel will be late for his own funeral." Jerry said and Camille tapped him on the arm.

Jack chuckled and started to eat. Christina smiled at Jack's reaction and began to eat herself. Maybe this dinner wouldn't be so bad, and Bobby seemed to be behaving himself. He was having a conversation with Alex and seemed to be paying no mind to her.

"You can relax you know. People are surrounding the table. I doubt anyones going to try anything." Jack said and chuckled seeing how nervous she looked.

"I'm not nervous." Christina insisted clenching her teeth together.

"Yeah? Well you grit your teeth together any harder they'll fall out of your mouth."

Christina immediately loosened the grip she had on her teeth and took a deep breath forcing herself to relax. She glanced over at Bobby with her peripheral vision. He was eating then he seemed to know someone was looking at him and turned and gave her a smirk. She eyes darted to her plate so she wasn't looking at anyone.

Bobby smirked to himself. He seemed to be getting to her. To be honest he didn't know why he enjoyed ruffling her feathers so to speak. He wasn't even that attracted to her, not like he was her sister. But Alex seemed to be making sure that he knew she was taken. Bobby knew when to step back when he needed to. He would just have to wait until Alex wasn't around to talk to her. In the mean time, if he could get Christina to develop a crush on him then it would be harder for Jack to complete his task.

It seemed to be going alright so far. Christina had almost finished her food and hadn't made a fool of herself. She was also proud that she hadn't had a complete mental breakdown.

"So Christina I hear you are going to school here. What for?" Jerry asked seeing the tension between her, Jack and Bobby.

"Oh. Um nursing."

"Yeah? I was in school for nursing but I got pregnant halfway through my second year with Daniela. I dropped out because Jerry and I decided to get married and I wanted to devote my full time to my family." Camille said.

"And we've never been happier." Jerry smiled over at her.

"That's so cute. I can't wait until Alex and I start a family. I love kids and want lots of them" Ava said grinning.

"Exactly how many?" Alex said giving Ava a side glance. Christina chuckled at the look on his face which caused Jack to look at her. He liked listening to her laugh. He didn't realize that he was staring at her but Ava noticed and smiled slyly. She had a feeling she would be seeing more of Jack whether Christina liked it or not.

Christina glanced at Jack only to see him staring at her. She blushed and looked down at her food with a small smile. Jack nudged her with his knee under the table making her giggle. She stopped suddenly.

I didn't just giggle, she thought to herself. I never giggle.

She looked up at Jack who had a goofy smile on his face. She bit the inside of her cheek before knocking his knee back and continued eating.

Bobby watched the interaction with interest. It seemed like Jack didn't really have to do much to get her attention on him. That makes it a little easier for Jack to win the bet.

Well. Bobby thought. I'll just have to do something about that.

In the back of his mind he knew that in the end it would hurt Christina, especially if she really liked Jack. He liked her and didn't want to see her hurt but at the moment his pride was overlapping that thought.

* * *

After dinner everyone went into the living room. Ava had some wine for the women and Alex got the guys a couple of beers. Christina had volunteered that she would do the dishes. She had just filled the sink up when there was a knock on the door. She looked out to the front door as Alex opened it and an attractive black man enter with who she assumed was his wife. She was beautiful and had an exotic flair to her.

"You must be Angel." Alex said and let him in.

"Yeah. This is my wife Sofi. Sorry we're late. Had a few problems we had to take care of." Angel said giving Sofi a side glance. Sofi just looked away from him.

"It's no problem. Ava put some plates away for you two if you want to take them home." Alex said.

"Thanks." Angel saw Christina poking her head in the doorway and he flashed her a brilliant smile and waved. Finding it hard not to, Christina smiled back at him and nodded at Sofi. She then went back to do the dishes. She wasn't in the kitchen long before she felt a presence come up behind her.

"Need any help." Jack said coming up to stand beside her. She was about to say no but the sincere look on his face stopped her.

"Sure. You can dry." She grabbed the dish towel from the cupboard and threw it at him. He smiled at her and began to dry.

"Look Jack."

"Christina." Both chuckled.

"You go first." Christina said.

"I want to apologize for earlier today. I was a little too forward. And for how I acted when I first got here."

"It's fine. I'm sorry too. I was a little out of it since then." Christina said and Jack laughed softly at her.

"Yeah you were. But I like to think your like that because of me." Jack stopped drying and turned to face her. "It's not everyday I get a beautiful woman flustered because of my presence."

Christina looked up at him and thought to herself that she wasn't all that flustered until Bobby came home but she brought it down to him just being a large presence and personality. She wasn't sure she liked that Bobby made her flustered, but she did like the fact that Jack made her comfortable and able to act normal like herself.

"Flattery is not going to get you anywhere. Now get to drying." Christina shook her head causing a strand of hair to fall into her face. She froze when she felt Jacks had softly brush it behind her ear.

"I don't want to get anywhere. I kind of like where I am right now just fine." He murmured leaning closer to her. Christina didn't push him away this time and just stood there while he moved his head closer. She closed her eyes just as he was about to put his lips on her.

"Hey you finished washing dishes fairy." Bobby's loud voice called out causing both of them to jump away from each other. Looking to the entry of the kitchen Christina almost cursed seeing Bobby walk through.

"Damn it Bobby." Jack cursed to himself and turned to finish drying the last plate.

"What? Am I interrupting something." Bobby walked over and planted himself between Christina and Jack. The last thing he wanted was for Jack to get a lead on the bet.

"No."

"Yes."

Christina and Jack looked at each other. Christina looked away first with a tint of red on her cheeks. Bobby looked back and forth between the two of them. Then turned toward Jack.

"I think I left an empty glass in the living room that needs to be washed. Go get it for me will you."

"Bobby you drink beer out of the bottle not a glass." Jack wasn't going to fall for that. He knew Bobby just wanted him out of the kitchen so he could talk to Christina alone.

"Yeah well I drank out of a glass tonight." Bobby gave Jack a look that said stop asking questions and get the hell out of here.

Jack glared at Bobby and left the kitchen. Christina watched him willing him to turn around and look at her but he didn't.

"Did you really use a glass." Christina asked.

"No. But the girls had glasses with juice in them." Bobby said referring to Amelia and Daniela.

"So why did you send Jack out to get them. Why couldn't you just bring them in yourself."

"Do I gotta have an excuse to want to talk to a beautiful girl."

For some reason the flattery didn't feel as good as it did when Jack said it. Maybe because Bobby said it so easily like he had said it a hundred times before, and with Jack it was like she was the only one he had ever said it to.

Christina decided she was just going to ignore him and continued with the last of the dishes wishing that someone would come in the kitchen. It wasn't that she didn't like Bobby. He was extremely attractive and seemed like he loved his family and she was sure that when he met someone he really cared for, she would be the only one in the world for him.

"Alright honestly, both you and your sister are beautiful and smart and nice. But your sisters married so I don't think she would appreciate me hitting on her. Besides she doesn't look like one that would put up with mine or anyone's bullshit."

Christina had to laugh at that. Ava definitely would not fall for his sweet talk. Alex had asked her out so many times before she finally agreed and had proposed three times before she had said yes.

"So I decided that I would be safe from getting a beating if I talked to you . Considering you don't have a boyfriend left behind from back home. Do you?" Bobby said and leaned his hip on the counter.

"No. No boyfriend." Christina said looking down.

"Well that's good for me, huh." Bobby said looking down at her. Christina didn't know what to do and just smiled up at him not wanting to me rude. She didn't want to lead him on because she was pretty sure she didn't feel any romantic feelings toward him but she had no idea what to say. This type of thing doesn't usually happen to her.

Jack stood in the doorway watching the exchange feeling anger towards Bobby. He knew Bobby didn't really feel anything toward Christina, he was just making sure Jack didn't win the bet. He didn't want to hurt Christina but his anger wanted to prove Bobby wrong and to take his ego down a couple notches.

"Camille just left with the girls. Angel wants to know if you wanted to go to the bar tonight." Jack said walking in. Brushing past so he was now in between Bobby and Christina he laid the cups in the sink. Inside he wanted to slam the drinks against the sink to relive some of his anger toward Bobby but figured Christina wouldn't be to impressed with that.

"Yeah sure." Bobby said slowly looking at Jack.

"Yo Bobby. Come here for a minute man." Bobby looked over hearing Angel calling out to him.

"See ya later." Bobby said to Christina and left the room.

Christina let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Jack looked at her wondering if it was because she was so attracted to Bobby she couldn't breath or because she couldn't wait for him to leave the room. He hoped it was the latter.

"Sorry about him. Sometimes he can be a little forward." Jack said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I guess that's where you got it from right?" Christina said playfully. Jack laughed glad that she wasn't upset.

"Yeah I guess. So when do you start school?" Jack asked.

"Tuesday. But I have an orientation on Monday." Christina said.

Jack nodded his head. "Well I guess I should get going. I guess I'll see you later."

"What makes you think I won't see you sooner than later." Christina smiled slyly at him. Jack laughed out loud.

"Well then I guess I'll see you soon would sound better." Jack leaned down suddenly and press his lips against her cheek. He lingered there for a minute before stepping back and smirking at her. He left the room seeing the only ones left were Angel and Sofi, since Sofi seemed to be getting along with Ava. Bobby seemed to have left as well. Probably to get to the bar. It didn't matter what time it was if the bar was open Bobby was ready to go. Jack honestly didn't care, he was just glad that he wasn't here trying to flirt with Christina.

He said good bye to everyone and left the house to walk next door. He looked back at Christina's house and saw her watching him from the kitchen window. He smiled at her and walked to his house. This was probably going to be a lot easier than he thought.

**Review :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**So... here is the next chapter! Sorry it took a bit longer then I had hoped to post this but better late then never right? Anyways I hope you like this chapter. I posted some pics on my profile of the new characters introduced in this chapter so check them out! I love alllllllll of you who have review and alerted this story. So read and review and tell me what you think!!**

_**Chapter 4 **_

Christina laid a hand against her stomach trying to keep the nervousness at bay. She made her way up the steps of the large building. It was finally her first day of school and she felt like she was ready to empty her stomach. She had been to an orientation the day before so she had a feel to where everything was, but she still found that she had trouble finding her first class. It was a Professional Behaviors class and is basically an introduction to provide the students with a working knowledge of professional behaviors and skills used in nursing.

She looked down at her watch and saw that she still had twenty minutes to find the classroom. Walking into the building she saw all the people bustling around, some where hanging out with friends and others were sat down on chairs studying or minding there own business. She took the map she got at the orientation and stared at it, hoping that if she stared long enough she would know where to go. She was never good with directions.

She had to take the bus to the university and left and hour and a half early in case she got the wrong bus. She was lucky and was happy that the first bus that came by had the words Detroit University flashing on the front.

Looking down at the map she walked forward but no sooner had she done that she suddenly found herself on the floor.

"Hey watch where your going." A female voice said. Christina to see an African American woman on the floor in front of her picking up the few books that were in her hands.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry." Christina stood up, thankful her bag was closed so nothing fell out. She looked around seeing some of the other students watching the scene. She felt her cheeks go red from embarrassment. She reached down to help the girl pick up her books.

"Let me help you. I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Both Christina and the girl stood up. The girl looked around at all the people staring at them and glared.

"What the hell are y'all looking at. This ain't no show." The crowd that were watching them immediately went back to what they were doing.

"I'm sorry." Christina said handing her one of her books.

"It's fine. I wasn't really paying that much attention anyway. I'm Courtney Bishop." Courtney held out her hand.

"Christina Wilson." Christina shook her hand. "Sorry about knocking you over. It's my first day and I'm trying to find my first class."

"Your first day too? What class are you going to?"

"Professional Behaviors. I'm doing nursing."

"No shit. Me too. I was just trying to find my way. I didn't see you at orientation did I?" Courtney said.

"No I don't think so. They gave me this map but it doesn't seem to be doing it's job." Christina handed Courtney the map to see if she could make any sense out of it.

"I'm sure between the two of us we'll be fine. Us newbies got to stick together you know. Come on." Courtney hooked her arm through Christina's and began to drag her in the opposite direction she was going. She laughed slightly hoping she had just found herself a friend.

* * *

Jack stepped into Rick's Records with a huge smile on his face. He wasn't usually this happy when he went to work but he was happy with the progress he had made with Christina. He didn't even realize it but he had started whistling. The whole thing with Bobby didn't even faze him at the moment.

"Man what are you so happy about at seven in the morning?" Another employee and a good friend of Jack's said.

"Cory, Cory, Cory. It's a beautiful day. The sun is out and its warm. What's not to like." Jack said as he started organizing some Cd's before the store opened at eight.

"What?" Cory said narrowing his eyes. This was not the Jack Mercer he knew. The Jack Mercer he knew hated mornings and hated working in the morning worse. He only had one reason he could think of to make Jack act this way.

"What's her name?" Cory asked crossing his arms and smirking at Jack.

"What do you mean? What makes you think its a girl." Jack said innocently.

"Come on man. It has to be, no man on this earth acts like that unless its a girl. Or unless your gay." Cory said. "You can tell me you know. Your my friend first and foremost."

"Shut the fuck up man." Jack said chuckling. He stayed silent for a minute. "Her name is Christina. She moved in next door to me a week ago."

"Into old man Norman's house? Shit. I didn't think they would ever sell that place. It' s so old it looks like it will collapse if a butterfly landed on it."

"Yeah well her older sister is an interior decorator so if anyone can fix that place up I guess it would be her." Jack said absentmindedly as he spotted a CD he liked and put it behind the counter so he could buy it for himself.

"You already know what her sister does? You two must be close." Cory grinned.

"No. We only really hung out once. And that was a dinner with the whole family, that doesn't count. Then Bobby was being a dick head, like normal. Trying to get her attention away from me. All because he's scared I'll win the bet. I mean he already told me he thought her sister was hot. So why would he want her." Jack stopped realizing he was rambling.

"What makes you think he doesn't want her. You know Bobby doesn't bother with any women unless he really liked them. Remember Jan?" Cory had grown up just down the street from the Mercer's so he knew them quite well.

Jack nodded and frowned. He had convinced himself that Bobby didn't really like Christina but now Cory had him doubting. His good mood suddenly diminished. He glared at Cory and walked into the back room.

Cory laughed softly to himself and felt his mood brightening. Jack obviously had something for this girl. Cory suddenly found himself very interested in meeting this Christina girl.

* * *

Christina walked out of her first class laughing at her new found friend Courtney. She wouldn't stop whispering to her how hot their professor was. His name was Jacob Murphy but he insisted to just be called Jake when in class. He seemed really laid back but was strict when it came to actually doing the work.

"Aw Chris you gotta admit the guy was hot." Courtney gushed.

"Yeah, yeah he was pretty good to look at. Funny a guy teaching a nurses class." Christina admitted.

"Nothing wrong with it. If a guy can pull it off and still look masculine. He's a real man in my book."

Christina shook her head laughing softly. Courtney was a character that's for sure. She hoped that she and Courtney would be good friends, she seemed like the loyal type that would do anything for you.

"My next class isn't for another hour, wanna go get something to eat." Courtney asked Christina.

"Yeah I have another class this afternoon so I got the rest of the morning free." Both Christina and Courtney made there way to the nearest fast food restaurant for lunch.

"So you live next door to the infamous Mercer brothers?" Courtney had just found out where Christina lived and what her story was. They were currently sitting at a table just outside Starbucks.

"Yeah we moved there a week ago." Christina also told her about the dinner and how both Bobby and more so Jack seemed to put there attentions on her.

"Well it seems to me like you've put some of your attentions on Jack too." Courtney said.

"Yeah but I'm comfortable around Jack. Around Bobby I'm stuttering idiot." Christina was sure she liked Jack but couldn't explain why she was so nervous around Bobby.

"Well Bobby is an intimidation person. Anyone who didn't really know him would be a stuttering idiot." Courtney said making Christina feel a little better.

"Yeah I guess."

"Yeah. I remember the Mercers. When I was a little girl I lived just down the street. My older brother Antoine used to be friends with Angel. Both of them joined the marines at the same time. Angel came back earlier because his mom died. Antoine came back just over a year ago and is living in Chicago with his wife. I remember I had the biggest crush on Angel. Man he was the best thing since sliced bread to me." Courtney chuckled. "But he could never take his attentions away from Sofi. I guess it was the whole Spanish thing, I don't know."

Christina smiled sympathetically at Courtney. She was the little sister that followed her big brother around and fell for his best friend. But it never seems to work out. That's why she never read any romance novels or fairy tales. They make you expect more than what your going to get.

"Well if its any constellation, I think he's happy. He seemed really happy when I met him anyway." Christina said finishing off her coffee.

"Yeah. It's okay. I'm over him anyways. Besides I sort of have a boyfriend now, at least I think." Courtney said.

"Sort of?"

"Well his name is Paul and we've hung out a few times but we haven't said anything official yet. I really like him but I'm still not sure if he likes me as much as I like him. We're just going to play it slow and see where it goes."

Christina nodded. "Yeah that's probably the best bet. I've heard of too many relationships that are ruined because of moving too fast. If you hook up with a guy too early in the relationship then that's all their going to expect for the entire relationship."

"Girl why are you doing this nursing shit. You should be a psychologist or something." Courtney laughed.

Christina laughed with her. "Naw, that would take way too long."

"Hey I got want to head over to the record store. There's a CD I've been meaning to pick up. Wanna come?" Courtney asked standing up.

"Sure I still got some time until my next class." Christina stood up as well and threw her empty coffee cup in the nearest garbage bin. Then both girls made there way to the record store.

* * *

"Have a nice day." Jack sighed when he watched the customer he had just served walk out the door. He looked at his watch and saw he still had a few hours of his shift left. Seeing no one else in the store Jack left the cash register and started to browse the small isles. Cory was in the back room, said he had to do some filing but Jack was pretty sure he was on the phone with his girlfriend of the week.

He loved working here. His first love is and would always be music so since he knew he would never get anywhere with his band since he had quit he was in the next best place. Here he was able to listen to any album he wanted and got a discount on everything. Also the store next to Rick's Record's was a music store and he was saving up to buy a guitar he had seen and wanted.

Jack was looking at the back of a Rolling Stones album when he heard the little bell go off indicating someone had walked in. He smirked when he saw the familiar blond head walk in. He saw her look around then stiffen when she noticed him. He recognized her friend from when he was younger. Her brother use to hang out a his house a lot. He couldn't remember her name though.

Christina looked around the store. It wasn't very big but seemed really nice and intimate. She glanced around and froze when she spotted Jack looking at her with a large grin on his face.

"You didn't tell me Jack worked here." Christina hissed to Courtney.

"You didn't ask." Courtney said innocently and made her way over to the R'n'B section and began looking through the various Cd's.

"Well, well, well. Didn't expect to see you here today." Jack made his way over to her.

"Yeah well I didn't expect to be here today." Christina walked over to the cash register and leaned against the counter while Jack followed and stood in front of her.

"Can't say I'm disappointed."

"I see." Christina's cheeks flush. She didn't know what to say, she had never been complimented as much as Jack has been complimenting her.

Jack felt extremely smug, he saw her cheeks flush and how speechless she was. He really liked the effect he was having on her and wished Bobby was there to witness it.

"So what brings you here?" Jack asked moving to stand next to her.

"Courtney said there was a Cd she wanted. I just came along for something to do until my next class."

Jack nodded his head and glanced over at Courtney. Now he remembered her. Her brother was best friends with Angel and she would follow them around everywhere. He looked her up and down discreetly and noticed she had grown up since the last time he had seen her, which was over five years ago. She stopped coming by when Angel and her brother went off to the marines.

"So how was class?" Jack asked. He wasn't all that interested in a nursing class but he was trying to keep the conversation going.

"Really good. The class size is small so that's good. And Courtney's in it with me which is fun. And the professor is really hot." Christina said grinning and she tilted her head to the side as if she were day dreaming.

"That's-. Wait. Your professor is hot? She must really be smoking for you to say that." Jack laughed.

"Who said my professor was a she." Christina said looking at Jack who suddenly stopped laughing.

"His name is Professor Murphy, but he told us that we could call him Jake."

"Jake." Jack scoffed. "That's not very professional. What kind of guy teaches a nursing class."

"For your information a quarter of the class are male. Besides he's really laid back and makes us comfortable so we can have a very good student teacher relationship."

Jack just crossed his arms. He didn't like the fact that she was having any type of relationship with any guy whether it be casual or professional. Christina smirked against her better judgment. Who was making who speechless now?

"But don't worry, in my personal opinion, I think he's gay. Just don't tell Courtney. It would crush her." Christina said noticed the slight curve of Jack's mouth as he let out a soft chuckle. Staring at his lips she noticed again what a great smile he had. He noticed she was staring and didn't hesitate to look back at her.

"So I don't have any plans this weekend. Maybe if you don't have any plans, we can not have plans together."Jack said leaning in closer to her. She notice the flirtatious way he looked at her.

Christina thought for a moment. Ava had asked her to paint the bathroom Saturday after noon, and she wasn't sure how long that would take.

"Well I have some painting to do this weekend." She said and saw the disappointment flash through his eyes.

"But," she continued seeing his eyes light up again. "I could always use an extra pair of hands." Christina leaned in the same way he had.

"Well I have a friend who is really good at painting. Let me give you his number, he could help you out." Jack walked around behind the counter and pulled out a phone book, leaving Christina standing there mouth hanging open.

What had just happened? She thought. She was about to tell him to stop what he was doing when she noticed the arrogant glint in his eyes. Well, she thought, two could play that game.

"Oh yeah. Is he single, maybe after we could go to dinner, then a nice moonlit walk downtown. Then go back to my place and have a drink..." Christina trailed off seeing Jack looking at her through narrowed eyes. She giggled when he slammed the phone book shut.

"Okay I'm done playing. I'll be there Saturday afternoon."

"Okay." She broke out laughing causing Jack to laugh along with her.

"So if you two are done flirting, could I get this checked out or do I have to go to the manager about the poor service." Courtney broke in with a smile.

"Sorry." Christina stepped back letting Courtney pass Jack the Cd she had picked out.

"Boys II Men huh?" Jack said looking at the Cd as he scanned it.

"Always a classic." Courtney said passing him the money. Jack put the Cd in a small bag and handed it to Courtney who put it in her purse.

"So I guess I'll see you Saturday." Jack said looking at Christina.

"I guess you will. Bye." Christina waved as she and Courtney started to walk away.

"Hey wait!" Jack shouted causing Christina to turn and look at him. "Is that offer for dinner and drink at your place still up?"

Christina shook her head laughing and left the store. Jack watched her leave with a large smile on his face. He watched in the direction she went until he couldn't see her anymore.

"What the hell got you so happy?" Jack spun around to see Cory walk out the back room. "You look like an old man that just got his happy pills."

"Shut the fuck up man. I think I just got a date with Christina this weekend."

"Christina. The Christina. And you didn't bother to introduce her to me?" Cory said sounding crushed.

"Man. The last thing I'm going to do is introduce her to you. At least for the first couple of years." Jack said as a couple of guys walked in the store.

"Now that hurt dude." Cory put his hands up to his heart as if he was heartbroken.

"Yeah well truth hurts." Jack laughed. Cory shook his head chuckling and went back to the back room to fill out the rest of the stock.

Jacks mind went to Christina and this Saturday. Painting a bathroom wasn't at the top of his list on things to do on a Saturday. But the fact that it will be with Christina made him suddenly excited to paint.

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's the newest chapter! It's longer then the last one so I'm happy about that!! Thanks to everyone who have reviewed and alerted this story!! It means everything to me. anyways review and let me know what you think. Sorry about any grammar errors. **

_**Chapter 5**_

Christina was exhausted by the time Friday came around. She got home and went up the stairs to her room. She threw her bag on the bed and started to change out of the skirt and three quarter length sleeve sweater she had on and traded them for a pair of brown sweat pants and green tank top. It was only the first week of classes and already she had a paper due the next week. Ava and Alex were both at work so neither of them were home which she was glad for.

She figured since she had nothing to do she would get started on her paper. Grabbing her note and text book she sat at the desk in the corner of the room and started. She didn't know how long it was before her phone rang throwing her concentration out the window. Jumping up from her seat she dug around all the papers and books on her bed looking for her cell phone.

"Hello?" She didn't recognized the number.

"Chris. What's up." It was Courtney she realized. She remembered she had given her her number a few days ago.

"Hey Courtney."

"So I have a proposal. It's Friday night and Paul has some sort of family thing so I was thinking me and you could hit a bar or club."

"I don't know. I have this paper-"

"Christina, I have the same paper and I know it's not due until next Thursday. So don't pull that. Now I'll be there in a half hour to pick you up. Be ready." Courtney hung up leaving Christina staring at the phone in disbelief. Looking at the time seeing it was nine o'clock. She threw her phone on the bed and raced for the shower. Halfway there she bumped into Ava, she didn't even realize she had come home.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" Ava said holding them both up from falling to the ground.

"Oh nothing. Just getting a shower, then going out."

"Going out? Going where?" Ava questioned.

"Just a bar with a friend, don't worry about it. I don't know what time I'll be home so don't wait up." Christina went into the bathroom not giving Ava time to say anything.

* * *

Ava went downstairs shaking her head at Christina. She walked into the living room where Alex was sitting on the couch grading papers. She sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulders.

"What's wrong." He asked without taking his eyes off of the paper he was reading.

"Christina's going to a bar tonight." Ava said flatly.

"So, she's an adult, she wants to go to a bar, she'll go to a bar." Alex said writing something on the paper.

"I know but, this is only our second week here. She doesn't know the city that well. And who knows what kind of people are out there. She's used to small towns, not big cities."

"Are you her sister or her mother." Alex looked up at her. Ava looked taken aback at what he had just said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Alex sighed knowing he had just said the wrong thing. "All I mean is that you have to let her experience this place herself or she'll never get used to it."

"She can still get used to it and still be with me or you. At least that way if something happens, someone will be there. She said she's going with a friend. What friend? I don't know anything about this person. How do I know that they'll take care of her."

"Ava. Relax. She's a big girl, she can take care of herself. Just trust her." Alex sighed and went back to his papers.

"I do trust her." Ava insisted.

"Then prove it." Alex said feeling a little frustrated. No matter what he said Ava was still going to worry and be tense.

"Well I'm sorry for caring about my sister. Which is a little more then I can say for you." Ava stood up knocking over some of Alex's papers and went to the kitchen. Alex heard the door slam shut signaling that she had just gone out the back door.

"Ava!" He shouted, the bent down to pick up his papers. He thought about going after her to talk this over but decided he would let her cool down. That way they could talk calmly without any yelling.

* * *

Ava storm out of the house and slammed the screen door shut. She walked over to the bench they had put on the back porch and sat down. She let out an aggravated sigh and put her head in her hands.

"Trouble in paradise?" A rough voice asked, snapping her out of her daze.

"What?" She looked up to see Bobby standing on the other side of the fence. She could see him perfectly because the fence only went as far as his waist. He could easily jump over if he wanted to.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked again.

"Uh no." Ava said looking down at her hands. "Just a minor disagreement."

"Minor disagreement huh? Does all your minor disagreements lead to you storming out of the house." Bobby leaned himself on the fence.

"Only when they involve someone I love." Ava chuckled softly.

"Oh ya? Something happen with the husband?" Bobby said mentally getting ready to comfort her.

"No. Just something to do with Christina." Ava shrugged.

"Oh." Bobby said disappointed. He was hoping to score some points with comforting her.

"She's going to a bar with a friend tonight and I was just being the worried big sister. Or as Alex says the mother." Ava continued not noticing the disappointment in his face.

"Yeah. Well I'm heading out to the bar myself." Bobby said getting ready to go back into the house.

"Okay, have a good time. Thanks for listening."

"Anytime you need someone to listen, you know where I live." Bobby smiled at her then started to walk back to his house.

"Hey Bobby." Bobby turned around hearing Ava call out to him. "I don't know if your going to the same place as Christina but if you are and happen to see her, could you keep an eye on her for me?"

Bobby smirked at her. "No problem." He decided to make it his business to find out which bar she was going to and to see her there.

Ava smiled and waved, then went back inside. She heard a car horn go off, then saw Christina run down the stairs.

"Hey." Ava said stopping her. "Is that my shirt?"

Christina looked down. "Yeah. I didn't think you'd mind."

"No it's fine. Just don't get it dirty. You have your key?"

"Yeah. Don't wait up, I don't know what time I'll be home. Love you bye." Christina then shouted a good bye to Alex then left the house.

Ava looked in the living room seeing Alex still immersed in his work. She sighed. This wouldn't really bother her but it was a Friday night. He had all weekend to do that and he chose now to do it. She was hoping they would have a nice night in but obviously that wasn't happening right now. She went up the stairs and to her and Alex's room. She changed out of her clothes into a short black nightie. She pulled the sheets of the bed down. Might as well go to bed, she thought.

She went into the small bathroom that was attached to the bedroom and went on with her nighttime rituals, she used the washroom, washed her hands and face then brushed her teeth. When she was finally ready for bed she left the bathroom. She stopped short seeing a piece of paper on the bed. Going over to it and picking it up she saw it had one word written on it.

_Sorry. _

She smiled despite herself then felt two warm arms snake around her waist and warm lips press themselves against the back of her neck.

"Are you still mad?" Alex's low voice asked.

"I was never mad." Ava turned around and put her arms around his neck. "I was just being a worried sister. And I was hoping for a night in, just you and me. And now we have the house to ourselves."

"Well why didn't you say so." He gently kissed her and lowered her on the bed.

"I'll remember to say so next time." Ava giggled and kissed him again.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Christina asked from the passengers seat of Courtney's car. The bar looked old and ragged from the outside. The name of the bar was lit up but some of the letters were blinking showing they would probably be gone anytime now.

"I know it's not much but the inside is better. There's pool tables, dart boards, a few gambling machines and a decent size dance floor. I've been coming here since I was 16." Courtney smiled over at Christina.

"16?" Christina asked.

"Well I've been sneaking in, then when the owner found out about me he let it slide because I was there so much. Also the fact that he was friends with my brother helped a bit." Courtney laughed. Christina nodded her head.

They walked into the bar, Christina stopped while Courtney spoke to the bouncer for a minute. Both of them laughed as the bouncer patted her shoulder and let both her and Christina in. The smell of smoke and booze assaulted her nose the minute she stepped in. Wiggling her nose she didn't get a chance to really look at her surroundings before Courtney took her wrist and pulled her to the bar.

"Two pornstars." Courtney said as one of the bartenders looked at her.

"Pornstar?" Christina asked.

"You've never had a pornstar?"

"No I can safely say I've never had a pornstar." Christina laughed at the look on Courtney's face.

"Well you my friend are in for a treat." The bartender gave them their drinks. Christina took hers and sipped it as Courtney paid for them. Christina felt the liquid burn down her throat and tried not to scrunch her face up.

"I'm not sure if I like this one." Christina admitted looking down at the drink.

"You will after three or four of them. Come on lets dance." Courtney made her way to the dance floor. Christina not wanting to be left by herself followed her and started dancing. At first she was a little timid. She looked around at all the people dancing. It seemed like for every guy there was three girls dancing around him. She looked back at Courtney who was paying no attention to anyone that was around her. She had her head tilted back and was just enjoying the pounding beat from the music. Moving her hips more Christina forced herself to loosen up and just have fun.

* * *

Bobby jogged down the stairs and grabbed his jacket. He looked into the living room seeing Jack sitting on the sofa watching television. He smirked when he realized Jack probably didn't know Christina was at a bar tonight. If he did he would be the first one out the door.

"I'm heading out." Bobby said. Jack looked up at his voice.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked even thought he already knew the answer.

"Bar. Don't wait up. You know I might be a while. I might meet up with some young hot curvy woman and I don't want to disturb you." Bobby said chuckling.

"Whatever Bobby." Jack said turning and ignoring him. Bobby laughed out loud and left the house.

Jack listened as he heard Bobby get in his car and then leave the driveway. He glanced over at the phone his mind going to Christina. He wanted to talk to her but didn't want to seem desperate since he was going over to help with the painting tomorrow. Jack sighed and got up and stood up at the window. Looking at the house next door he made up his mind and went to the phone and dialed then number. She hadn't given him her number, but Ava slipped him the number before he left the night of the dinner.

"Hello." A voice that sounded out of breath came to the phone. It was female so he assumed it was Ava.

"Um. Hi. Is Christina there."

"Christina? No she went out with a friend. Stop." Ava giggled over the phone.

"Okay. Just let her know I called." Jack said them hung up the phone feeling a little embarrassed. It was obvious he had interrupted something. But then he frowned. Out with a friend. Who would she be out with. He furrowed his eyebrows then remembered she had shown up at the record store with Courtney.

"She went out with Courtney. Like a girls night out." He told himself out load. He didn't want to think that she was out there without him there making sure none of the men went near her. He shook his head. He was going to bed. He figured if he went to bed now then the faster tomorrow would come, and he wouldn't have to think about Christina at some club or bar grinding against someone that wasn't him.

* * *

Christina laughed out loud while moving her hips in sync with Courtney. She was well drunk now and had lost count of how many drinks she had. Courtney laughed with or more at her. She wasn't as far gone as Christina but she was feeling good. Both girls were dancing facing each other but they were surrounded by men waiting to get a piece of them.

Christina raised her arms over her head and moved her hips slowly to the beat of the song when she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist. She felt him pull her back against him as he moved with her. Wanting to see who her dance partner was she turned around and was pleasantly surprised to see an extremely handsome man looking down at her with a cheeky grin. He looked like he hadn't shaved that morning and his hair was wild and unkempt. He was the perfect example of that rugged bad boy most women lusted after. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him. He seemed happy at her reaction to him and leaned closer to her.

"You know I've been watching you all night." He said.

"Is that right?" Christina smiled and giggled feeling the effects of all the alcohol she had consumed so far. She looked over her shoulder at Courtney who had a guy in front and behind her.

"Hot." She mouthed to Christina after looking at the guy dancing with her. Christina smirked at her and turned back to her partner.

The man pressed her hard against him. She could feel hit hot breath on her neck and his leg moved in between hers. She could tell that he was enjoying herself.

"What's your name beautiful." He said into her ear.

"Christina." She giggled. "And your hot." Yeah she had way to much to drink tonight.

"Thanks." The gut chuckled softly in her ear. "As much as I appreciate you calling me hot. My name is Owen." He ran his hands down her back to rest comfortably on her bottom.

"Hi Owen. It's really nice to feel you." She laughed. " I mean meet you. Well, on second thought I meant what I said the first time. It's really nice to feel you. You feel really good." Christina ran her hands down his chest then back up around his neck.

"How about I make you feel even better and buy you a drink." Owen said and pressed a light kiss to her neck. She giggle despite herself and nodded her head. Both of them made there way to the bar. Owen let go of Christina when they got to the bar but she suddenly found herself sliding to the floor. Owen reached down to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Easy there sweetheart. Let me get you a drink. You want a beer?" Owen said grinning at her.

"No. I want a porn star." She stood up straight and turned toward the bartender who was making his way toward them. "I want a porn star." She said loudly causing the people around them to stare at her.

Owen looked at the bartender. "You heard the lady. Get her a porn star and get me a beer. So Christina, what's your story."

"Story?" Christina looked at him confused. " I don't write. But I just moved here a couple of weeks ago." She slurred. "I live next to two really hot guys who confuse me, but Jack seems honest. It's Bobby you have to look out for. He always looks like a lion after its prey." Christina didn't realize she was rambling.

"Wait, wait. Bobby Mercer? You live next door to the Mercers?"

"Jeez, they sure are famous around here huh. Everyone I've met knows who they are. Yay! My porn star." Christina picked up her drink the bartender put in front of her and immediately started to drink it.

"Yeah they like to make themselves know." Owen muttered to himself and took a huge gulp of his beer.

"Hey can we go dance again. I love this song." Christina said and grabbed Owens hand. He finished his beer and placed the bottle on the bar.

"Sure thing sweetheart." They made their way back out to the dance floor.

Bobby walked into the bar with a scowl on his face. He had been to almost every bar in the city trying to find the one that Christina had gone to. He walked into this one mentally saying that this is the last one. He was going to have a few drinks maybe meet up with a hot woman and have a good time. He went to the bar and ordered a beer. The bartender gave Bobby his beer, and Bobby turned around sipping it while scanning the room. He couldn't really see much from the masses of people that were on the dance floor.

He wasn't standing there more than five minutes before a half naked brunette woman walked up next to him. She leaned up against the bar and faced him. Bobby raised an eyebrow and looked her up and down. Sure she was a looker but from the way she was dressed he could probably bet she was hooker too.

"Hey there sweetie." She said silkily. Bobby merely grunted and sipped his drink.

"So your the strong silent type huh? They're my favorite kind." The woman laid a hand on his arm and moved closer to him. He had been ignoring her until he felt her hand on his arm. He looked down at her with an amused look on his face. She really thought him the type of guy to take the first girl that hit on him home. Bobby was picky when it came to women. He saw a blond head from the corner of his eye. He looked up and felt his blood start to boil when he saw Christina dancing much to close to a guy to his liking. A guy that he never wanted to see again in his life. He downed the rest of his beer and slammed it on the bar. Ignoring the girl who looked up in shock at him, he left the bar and made his way to the dance floor.

Christina leaned into Owen. She was at the point now where he was basically holding her up and they were dancing lazily together. Courtney had stopped drinking earlier so she was able to stay up on her own. She had been switching back and forth between two guys who seemed to be competing for her attention.

"Do you want another drink?" Owen said into Christina's ear. Christina looked up at him through have lidded eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could Owen was suddenly ripped away from her. Since he had been basically holding her up she stumble backwards, luckily Courtney had seen what was about to happen and caught Christina before she hit the ground.

"What the hell?" Courtney said.

"What the fuck do you think your doing Tucker?" Christina looked up recognizing Bobby's hard voice. She squinted her eyes thinking maybe she was seeing things but from the way Bobby shoved Owen back she wasn't just seeing things.

"What's it to you Mercer." Owen shot back.

"You want to know?" Bobby took a step forward.

"Stop it. What's your problem?" Christina said trying to get in between them but Courtney held her back afraid she would get hurt.

Bobby glanced over at Christina and saw how drunk she was and felt his anger toward Owen increase tens fold.

"Did you do that? Did you get her drunk?" Bobby shoved Owen back a couple steps.

"Bobby stop! He didn't get her drunk. He only got her a couple drinks." Courtney said trying to hold Christina up who seemed ready to pass out.

Bobby looked back at Owen. "You listen to me. You stay the fuck away from her."

"Why the hell should I listen to you. She your property? Then again, it doesn't matter to you whether she belongs to anyone does it?" Owen snarled at him.

Bobby glared at him then glanced at Christina. He looked past her and noticed the bouncer making his way towards them. As much as he wanted to give Owen a piece of his mind Christina needed to get home. He pushed past Owen and wrapped an arm around Christina's waist.

"Come on I'm taking you home." Bobby and Courtney started to make their way out both holding Christina up while Owen glared in there direction but not stopping them.

"I have my car here." Courtney said once they were outside in the cool air. "I only had a couple of drinks."

"You sure?" Bobby said.

Courtney nodded then tripped up in her own feet catching herself against the brick wall of the club. "Okay maybe a ride wouldn't hurt."

Bobby nodded his head and they walked across the street where his car was parked. Bobby opened the passenger door an helped Christina into the seat.

"I'll just come back and get my car tomorrow." Courtney said as she made herself comfortable in the back seat.

"Yeah you still live down the street from us right?" Bobby asked. Courtney nodded her head surprised he remembered her.

* * *

Jack sat in bed up against his headboard strumming his guitar. He looked at the time seeing it was 2:00am. It was a warm night so he was thankful for the small cool breeze coming in through his window. As he was strumming his guitar his mind couldn't help but think back to the times when he played live with his band. There was nothing like the rush of playing live. Hearing the crowd whether they liked your music or not. Maybe one day he would call up his old band mates and see about a reunion of sorts. He was suddenly thrown out of his thoughts when he heard a car door shut. He assumed it was Bobby coming home from his night at the bar. He heard a female laugh and groaned thinking it was one of Bobby's one night stands. But then again Bobby never brought them home to his bed.

Jack stood up and walked over to his window and froze seeing Bobby walking up the walkway next door with Christina under his arm. Watching as Christina handed Bobby what looked to him like a key, he saw Bobby open the door and saw both of them disappear inside. Scoffing angrily he turned around and put in a set of headphones and turned his i pod on, getting into bed trying to forget what he had just seen.

* * *

Bobby tried to get Christina up to her room as quietly as he could but she was making it hard. She kept mumbling to him and herself although he had no idea what she was saying.

"Where's your room sweetheart?" Bobby said when they were at the top of the stairs.

Christina pointed to the room across the hall. "Owen called me sweetheart." She mumbled.

"You'd do best to forget all about him." Bobby said when they were in her room.

"But he's so hot." She said loudly.

"Shh! You don't want to wake anyone up." Bobby said laying her on the bed where she immediately rolled over on her stomach and cuddled into her pillow. Bobby sighed watching her as she fell asleep. She was going to feel it in the morning. Before he realized what he was doing he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the back of her head.

He left the room and thankfully was able to make it out of the house without waking Ava or Alex up. He couldn't believe she had met Owen Tucker. Bobby felt his temper rise as he thought about it. She could have met any other guy in the city but him. She was dancing pretty close to him as well. He would just have to keep a closer eye on her if she remembered what had happened tonight and took it upon herself to see him again.

**Review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!! Here's the next chapter. Finally!! I'm sorry that it took so long but I needed inspiration and I got it one day driving home from work. lol Anyways I hope you like it and I want to thank everyone who have reviewed and alerted this story, I'm glad you like it. And a huge, huge, huge thanks to EvilBunny101 for betaing (is that a word?) this story! lol I would not have gotten through it without you!! Thanxs!**

**Chapter 6**

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Christina opened her eyes and let out a long, painful groan. She listened to the pounding and had to think for second before she realized it wasn't coming from the headache she now sported but from the front door. Throwing the blankets off her, she stood up and pressed a hand to her head before looking down and realizing she still had on the same clothes from last night.

"_How did I get home again?" _She thought to herself.

She tried to remember what happened last night as she made her way down the stairs. She vaguely remembered dancing with this really hot guy, and then Bobby had shown up. Her eyes widened as she remembered everything that had happened. Bobby most likely had to save her from this guy and she had probably made a drunken full of herself.

"Perfect,"she muttered as she walked into the kitchen. She spotted a piece of paper sticking up on the silver refrigerator. She started to walk towards it but more knocking made her stop mid step.

"Right someone at the door." She spun around then stopped to hold herself up. "Note to self. Don't spin when my stomach is about to fall out of my throat."

Christina slowly made her way to the front door and opened it. She looked surprised when she saw Jack standing on the other side. He was dressed in what looked like an old pair of jeans that had seen its day and an old rock and roll t-shirt that already had a few paint stains on it.

"What are you doing here?" Christina asked before wincing at how rude it sounded. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Jack looked at her amused at the state she was in. Her hair was all over the place. Her eyes were black from the makeup she forgot to take off the night before and he eyed the clothes she was wearing.

"You remember we had a painting date," Jack reminded, tilting his head at her.

"Uh, yeah of course." She looked around. "What time is it?"

Jack chuckled softly and looked down at the watch on his wrist before answering, "It is 1:18pm."

"Really?" Christina asked, raising both eyebrows. "Um,come in." She stepped aside so Jack could enter the house.

Jack looked at her as she closed the door. She turned around to face him and put a hand up on the wall to keep her from falling over. She really needed an aspirin. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then started for the kitchen.

"You okay?" Jack asked, following close behind her. She looked really pale to him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just have a bit of a headache and upset stomach," Christina answered, thanking her lucky stars she hadn't had the urge to throw up.

Jack was suddenly remembered what he saw before he went to sleep last night. He saw Bobby practically carrying her into the house. He knew from just looking at her she had been drunk.

He scoffed to himself and shook his head. Christina looked at him in confusion at his sudden mood change. Shrugging her shoulders, she grabbed the note that was on the fridge and read it over. All it said was that Ava had gone to work and that Alex was at the school supervising a Saturday detention. Jack sat down at the table while Christina got a glass of water and swallowed a couple aspirins.

"So what did you do last night?" Jack asked, deciding not to mention he saw her coming home drunk at two in the morning.

"I went to a bar with Courtney. You know her right?" Jack nodded. "Well we were at the bar dancing and having a good time, and I was dancing with this guy. I think he told me his name was Owen. Anyways, I was dancing and I was wasted by this time, and suddenly Bobby shows up and throws the guy off of me, they argue about God knows what and before I know it Bobby is driving me and Courtney home."

"_Owen?" _Jack thought to himself._ "__Owen? Why would Bobby argue with a guy named Owen?" _

Then it hit him. It had to be Owen Tucker. Bobby and Owen have a long history. They were best friends when they met in school and when they were in high school Owen had gotten a girlfriend named Jane. Owen had found out that Jane had been cheating on him with Bobby and they have been enemies ever since. At first Jack understood why Owen was upset with Bobby but he saw first hand what Bobby was like with Jane. He was in love with her, but she left him to go to college and has never been seen since.

Jack was mentally relieved that was all that went down the night before. He could thank Bobby now because if he wasn't there anything could have happened between Owen and Christina. Christina moved from the counter she had been leaning on and sat down across from Jack. She groaned and laid her head down on the table.

"You sure you're alright? We can wait to paint another time if you're not feeling well," Jack told her, reaching over so he could lay a hand on her arm.

Christina looked up at him and smiled. "No. I have to get it done today. A hangover is no excuse to Ava. She'd kill me if I don't get it done. She's sketchy when it comes to home decorating." She let out a laugh thinking about her sister.

"Anyway I should go get set up so we can get started." She stood up and started up the stairs; Jack got up and followed her up.

"Hey, think you could give me a tour starting with your room?" Jack asked. Christina could almost feel the smirk he was giving her.

"You never know. If you play your cards right," she answered.

Christina smirked back at him and opened the door to the bathroom. Jack stepped in and looked around. It was much nicer then the one in his house. It had all the normal elements that a bathroom had but he had to admit Ava had a real talent when it came to this home decorating thing. The floor was a shiny white marble and the counters made of the same materials. The toilet and counters were currently covered with a long sheet so they would not get any paint on it. Christina left and came back a minute after with two gallons of light pink paint and a few brushes and rollers.

"I just have to go change. I'll be right back." She left then turned around again. "Stay here." She grinned, seeing Jack take a couple steps to follow her. He looked around again. He could tell that Christina had grown up in a financially stable home. She had the perfect childhood, with the perfect parents. He wouldn't hold that against her though. She seemed to be too good of a person to be jealous of her. He wouldn't have wanted anyone to go through what he had gone through as a child.

"Hey rockstar." Christina stood in the doorway watching Jack who was deep in thought.

"Rockstar?" he repeated. Jack chuckled at the nickname. He looked her up and down, appreciating the pink shorts and white tank top she had on. Christina watched as his eyes ran over all of her curves and folded her arms. She could stop the small blush that came across her cheeks.

"We should get started." Christina handed Jack a paint brush and they got started.

Bobby was sat stretched out on the couch nursing a beer while watching the sports channel when Angel walked in and sat down in the single chair across from him.

"Ran into someone interesting last night at the bar," Bobby announced. Angel looked from the television over to Bobby.

"Yeah? Who?"

"Owen Tucker."

Angel's eyes widened as he mumbled, "Owen Tucker? The Owen Tucker?"

Angel was surprised, he thought Owen had left town years ago. Nobody had heard from him in so long. He remembered everything that had went down between Owen and Bobby. He himself wanted to stay out of it but because Bobby was his brother he figured himself automatically involved. He remembered the last time he saw him. Bobby was threatening to kill him if he ever saw him again and Angel stood loyally behind him as he watched Owen walk away.

"He was at the bar last night dancing pretty close to Christina," Bobby continued.

"Shit. You know that if he knows that Christina knows you, he may try something," Angel said, repeating the sentence in his head to make sure it made sense.

"I know," Bobby answered. "But let's just hope I don't run into him again because I won't be responsible for what I do."

It was a few hours later and Jack and Christina had finished the painting except for a few strokes on the second coat. Jack put the roller he was using in the pan and stood next to Christina while she finished the wall she was doing.

"Hey Jack..." Christina spun around, not realizing Jack was so close to her and the hand that held her roller spun with her hitting Jack. She stood mouth wide open staring at the now large light pink paint stain running up Jack's arm.

"I am so sorry," Christina mumbled, trying to keep from laughing out loud.

Jack looked down at his arm then back at Christina's face. He could tell she was trying not to laugh, so as calmly as he could he set the roller down on the ground and picked up a small paint brush that was lying on some old newspaper.

"That's okay," he returned and dipped the brush in the paint bucket. "I forgive you."

Christina just stared at him as if to say "I dare you". Slowly, Jack brought the brush up towards her face and pressed it against the top of her cheek bone and dragged it down to her chin and neck, ending in the middle of her breasts. She stood there motionless with her mouth hanging open.

"I can't believe you just did that," she whispered flabbergasted. She reached up to touch her face then looked down at the paint on her fingers.

"I'm so sorry," he mimicked in the same tone she had. Christina opened her mouth and shook her head; lips were curving up as she was trying not to laugh. She let a smirk crawl over her face as she suddenly painted the front of Jack's shirt pink.

"Okay now its war," Jack declared and started to spatter her with paint. Christina let out a joyful squeal as both of them started running around the small bathroom to try and hit each other with their paint brushes. Jack laughed as he covered the side of her head with paint. During the fight Jack had dropped his brush and tried to get a hold of Christina who was not giving up and after a bit of struggle Jack finally got a hold of her wrists and held then up to keep her from getting him. He pulled her close to him and moved his hands from her wrists to take a hold of her hands.

Christina stopped laughing when she realized how close she and Jack were. Both she and Jack stared at each other breathing heavily from the running around. She looked up at Jack and her breath hitched in her throat at the look of desire that was in his eyes. She was pretty sure he was able to read the same thing in her eyes. He looked from her eyes down to her lips that were slightly parted. Unconsciously, Christina felt herself moving towards him like she couldn't control her body. Jack on the other hand knew exactly what he was doing and couldn't be happier because he had been waiting for this since she had come over to his house when she had first moved in. They moved closer together and their lips were barely touching when…

"Hey guys the bathroom looks great!"

Christina jumped away from Jack as if she had been burned and looked over to see Ava standing in the doorway looking at the walls. Jack let out a sigh and glared over at Ava for interrupting but the girl ignored both of them and looked around. She hadn't realized that she was interrupting anything because she was so excited about finally getting the bathroom painted and finished. Christina looked over at Jack who was staring at her with a disappointed look on his face, which made her feel guilty but she wasn't sure why.

"This looks really good. Thanks again for helping us out Jack. And thank you Chrissy for giving up your Saturday to do this for me." Ava went over and kissed both Jack and Christina on the cheek. "Alex is going to be home soon so if you want something to eat let me know," Ava added and left the bathroom.

Jack and Christina looked at each other awkwardly. He cleared his throat and smiled at her.

"So is that offer for dinner still up?"

Christina exhaled silently and smiled when she knew Jack wasn't upset and nodded her head.

"Sure."

Hours later Jack and Christina had finished a fulfilling dinner and they were now walking through downtown Detroit on their way home.

"God, how are people able to eat a three course meal?" Christina questioned and patted her stomach, completely stuffed. Jack smiled looking over at the cute expression on her face.

"So were you born here?" Christina asked, wanting to know more about him.

Jack kept quiet for a few seconds as he thought about his answer. He wasn't sure if he wanted to reveal his past and childhood to her. "Yeah. I've lived here in Detroit for as long as I remember."

"In the house you're living in now? I mean I know you were adopted but..." Christina didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"No. I moved there just before I turned ten. I had been moved around from foster home to foster home since I was a baby," Jack answered with his head down.

"Oh."

Christina saw the gloomy look on his face and was afraid she had opened a wound that seemed like it took a long time to heal. "I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine."

"No it's alright. It's just I went through some hard times when I was younger. I'm alright it's just hard to talk about sometimes."

"Well anytime you want to talk, you know where I live," Christina told him with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah I know. I don't know who my biological parents are. I was living in a foster home for as long as I can remember. The first couple of foster families that had taken me treated me more as a slave than a child but it never went any farther than that. When they got tired of me they gave me back.

"Then, when I was about seven I got adopted by a young couple. They were alright at first, they put me in school and I was always getting in trouble and they found the only way to discipline me was to smack me around." Jack paused in puzzlement. He had never opened up to a girl like this before.

"Smack you around? You mean they used to beat you?" Christina knew there were sick people in the world and she hated that there were people out there that would beat little children for their own pleasure. It made her appreciate and love her parents so much more.

"Yeah. Some parents get their kicks cheering their son on in a hockey game; some get them beating their son up." Christina frowned at the way he said it so nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

"Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for and I don't want anyone to be sorry for me. It was a long time ago," Jack quickly returned and smiled reassuringly at her. "Besides I don't think life could have turned out better for me. I have a job that I like, a roof over my head with three big brothers that would do anything for me, and I am currently walking down the street with my beautiful next door neighbor. Life is good."

Christina chuckled. "Well then I guess I'm happy for you."

"What about you?" Jack asked.

"Well my life is probably as simple as it gets. I lived in a small town for most of my life with my two parents and older sister. I finished high school a year later then all my friends because I was a credit short. Ava married Alex a year before I graduated and they were moving to Detroit because of their jobs and offered to let me live with them while I go to University. And here I am."

"So no boyfriends you left behind that may show up unexpectedly wanting you to come back," Jack joked.

"Well there was this guy that I was on and off with in high school but I knew that it wouldn't last past high school. So no worries in that department," Christina smiled.

While both had been so into talking to each other, they weren't paying attention to any of the people around them including a man that had been walking toward them with a large rottweiler on a leash.

Suddenly, the big dog jumped towards Christina – catching her off guard – and began barking wildly. Startled by the sudden action, Christina let out a scream and jumped, grabbing Jack's arm. Out of instinct, Jack grabbed her and put her behind him, glaring at the man who pulled the dog back.

"Control your dog," Jack spat, while the man kept walking,mumbling under his breath.

"You alright?" Jack asked, glaring at the man's back. He turned around to face Christina and saw that her face had gone completely white. "Hey, it's okay. He's gone."

"Yeah. I'm okay," Christina stuttered, snapping back to life. She laughed softly, embarrassed. "Just a little embarrassed is all."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. That dog was damn scary."

"Yeah. I guess. Big dogs have always scared me," she admitted.

"Yeah?"

"At my home in Stockbridge, my next door neighbor had a German Shepard named Damien. There was no fence separating our yards but I never had a problem with him because she always had him tied up. Then, one day I was playing hide and seek with my friends and decided to hide in my neighbors bushes. Somehow the dog got out and I guess saw me. Keep in mind, I was maybe eight and was a small kid.

"Anyways, he got out and ran straight for me and the next thing I knew his teeth were latched into my leg and he wasn't letting go. There was blood everywhere, my mom heard me screaming from the house so she came running out and tried to get the dog off me but he was too strong. Finally, the owner came out and got the dog under control but he was still able to get a chunk out of my leg."

Christina bent down and lifted her left pant leg up showing Jack the large scar that was on the back of her calf. Jack lifted an eyebrow impressed with the scar.

"Nice."

"Yeah. Thirty stitches. When my dad found out he went over to our neighbor and threatened to sue and said that if he saw the dog out and about without a leash again he wouldn't hesitate to kill it. I've never seen the dog alone again. Since then I've sort of had a fear of big dogs. I don't mind the little ones but big dogs just seem so unpredictable."

"That's understandable," he reassured her, putting his arm around her shoulders. "I can go back and threaten that guy if you want."

"No, that's okay," Christina laughed. "I appreciate the thought though."

As they kept walking she noticed that he hadn't removed his arm from her shoulders. Biting her lip she hesitantly brought her arm up to wrap around his waist. Jack smiled to himself when he felt her arm around his waist and they continued on their way home.

When they reached Christina's front porch, they faced each other awkwardly in front of the door. Neither knew what to say or do so they just stood there, hoping that the other person would say something.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Jack finally asked.

Christina smiled at him and brought her hand up to his neck, pulling herself up and put a lingering kiss on his cheek.

"Sure," she answered.

Jack grinned and watched her go into the house before walking off the porch and making his way over to his house. In his mind, he was congratulating himself because today couldn't have gone any better – except maybe for Ava interrupting them when they were about to kiss, but he would just have to make up for that later.

Christina walked into the house with a dreamy smile etched across her face. She walked into the living room just in time to see Ava run from the window - where she was obviously spying - back to the couch.

"Did you have a good view?" Christina accused, the smile still upon her face.

Ava remained quiet, a small smirk on her lips as she changed the channel on the television. Christina shook her head - way too happy to let her sister ruin the mood – and walked up the stairs to her room.

**Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter...FINALLY!! lol Sorry if it took a so long but work has completely taken over my life at the moment. So thanks everyone who have reviewed and alerted this story! And a bigggg thanks to Evilbunny101 for putting up with my bad grammar and betaing this story. :o) So review and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 7**

Christina let out a long content sigh as she and Courtney sat down in the same coffee shop they went to the day they had met. She had multiple bags full of different clothes and accessories after a long day of shopping. Courtney sat down across from her just a few seconds later with their drinks.

"So, you still haven't told me what happened on your date with little Jackie Mercer," Courtney teased.

Christina told Courtney everything that went on during the date. Courtney also let out an 'aw' when she heard about Christina's fear of big dogs.

"So why haven't you kissed him yet? From what I've heard there were plenty of opportunities to do so."

Christina sighed and looked down at her cup. "I want to. It's just that every time we go to kiss, something happens to interrupt us and the moment gets ruined."

"Have you spoken to Bobby since he brought you home from the bar?"

"No. I told Jack about what happened though. He didn't really have much to say about it really."

"Well I for one think Bobby is hot. He has that whole bad boy thing going on. But he's still loyal to those he loves. I bet he would treat his girl real well." Courtney looked like she was drifting off into her own little world.

"Don't tell me you have a crush on him?" Christina asked, chuckling.

"No. Why? Would that bother you?"

Christina let out a loud laugh. "Only in the fact that I don't want you to get hurt. Other that that no, it wouldn't bother me. Yeah Bobby is hot, and I may be sort of attracted to him. But I really like Jack and it's more than the fact that he's extremely hot and I want to see where this goes."

"Well I'm happy for you girlie," Courtney smiled.

"Christina?"

Christina looked around hearing a male voice say her name. Courtney looked behind her beforepointing him out behind Christina. She looked behind her to see a tall, broad shouldered man make his way towards them.

"That's the guy from the bar. The one you were all over. The guy whose ass Bobby almost kicked," Courtney whispered.

Christina struggled to remember that dim night of her drunken fun but could only remember bits and pieces. She could only remember how he felt against her that night and that he had smelled good to her.

Christina smiled at him and gestured to the seat next to her, inviting him to sit down. With a grin, the man sat down in the seat before saying, "Never thought I'd see you here."

"Yeah. I'm really sorry if I sound rude but I remember you though I don't remember your name," Christina said apologetically.

"Owen," he said with a wide smile. She felt a blush tint her cheeks.

"Right. Owen, how are you?"

"Good,good. Better now that I get to see you again," Owen stated and smiled, leaning forward in his seat.

Christina laughed, embarrassed because she wasn't sure how to take his compliments. They didn't sound the same as when Jack complimented her;although it did make her feel pretty good about herself. She looked over at Courtney who was leaning back in her seat; legs crossed holding her hands in her lap, trying not to laugh.

"So Owen I didn't really get to know much about you the other night, other than your a good dancer." Christina took a sip of her cappuccino.

Owen smirked. "Well I own a hardware store downtown. Worked for my father my whole life, then when he passed away he left the company to me."

"Really? Sounds nice," Christina replied and quickly realized what she said. "N-not the whole your dad passed away thing. I'm sorry about that. Just the fact that you have a life set for yourself."

"I understand what you mean. Yeah, it is pretty nice." Owen smiled and laid his hand on hers and gave it a squeeze.

"Chris, we should get going. I have to use the bathroom so when I get back we can head out okay?"

"Sure. It was really nice seeing you again, Owen. I'm just sorry your first impression of me was when I was drunk."

"Don't worry about it. I told you I had been watching you the whole night. I liked what I saw before you got drunk," Owen returned, squeezing her hand again.

"But you couldn't come talk to me until I was drunk?" Christina grinned slyly at him.

"Well there was a less chance you would turn me down if you had a few drinks in you. Anything to get a dance with you."

Christina looked down and chuckled softly. "Well you'll never know if I would have turned you down, now will you?"

"You think maybe you want to do something sometime? We could have dinner or a movie," Owen suggested, looking at her. She bit her lip and a small part of her wanted to say yes, but the bigger part of her new that she wanted to give it a try with Jack and didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that.

"That sounds really good..."

"But? I have a feeling that I'm about to get rejected."

"I'm sorry. I would really like to but, I kind of have something going on-"

"Don't worry about it. I understand. Maybe next time I ask you out, it will have to be when you have a few drinks in you?" Owen joked and stood up. "It was nice seeing you again. Hopefully I'll see you again soon."

"Yeah. I hope so," Christina answered. She watched him leave the table and walk out the door.

"So what was that all about?" Courtney questioned, walking towards the girl from the bathroom.

"Nothing. Let's go, I'm starting to get tired."

Both girls stood up, grabbing their bags and making their way to Courtney's car.

Ava pulled up in the drive way and shut off the car. She looked in the back seat where the clutter of grocery bags laid. She would have to get Alex to come out and help her bring them in.

Ava grabbed two bags and walked into the house, laying them on the kitchen floor. She could hear Alex talking on the phone in the background and glanced at him as he stood under the archway between the kitchen and the living room. She guessed it was Mrs. Walker, a parent of one of his students.

Alex looked up feeling someone staring at him, he saw Ava who raised an eyebrow and pointed out to the car. He waved her away, turning around and continuing to talk to Mrs. Walker who was trying to convince him to let her daughter take a re-test she had failed. Ava let out an aggravated sigh and went out to the car to bring the bags in herself.

On her third trip to the car she saw Bobby's car pull up in the driveway next door and watched as Jack and Bobby got out of the car. She saw Bobby glance up at her then say something to Jack before both of them started walking over to her.

"Need any help?" Bobby asked, resting his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"No thanks, Alex will be out in a second to help."

Bobby nodded his head as he and Jack turned to go back to their house.

"Wait. Bobby?" Both of them turn to look at her. "I just want to thank you for helping Christina at the bar the other night. I felt a lot better knowing you were there taking care of her."

"No problem. Besides I know what it's like having to look after a little sister," Bobby smirked and nudged Jack who scowled at him in response. Ava let out an amused laugh.

"Shut up Bobby. I'll see you late Ava." Jack turned and went back to his house.

"You sure you don't need any help with those bags?" Bobby stepped closer to her.

Ava contemplated saying no again but thought about Alex in on the phone. She should take the help when it's offered to her, shouldn't she?

"You know what, sure." Ava smiled and grabbed a couple bags and walked up to the house, Bobby tailing her with bags of his own.

Alex looked up when he heard a loud laugh come from his wife. He saw her walk to the kitchen and lay the bags on the floor, but frowned when he saw Bobby walk in behind her. He watched as Bobby laid the bags down and say something that caused Ava to let out another laugh.

"Yes, Mrs. Walker she can make up the test. Tell her she can do it after school this Thursday. I sorry but it has to be done after school because I need to go on with my lessons, and there won't be any time during class." Alex watched Bobby leave the house only to bring in more bags. "Alright Mrs. Walker, goodbye." He hung up the phone with a relieved sigh.

Both Ava and Bobby were out at the car again and Alex left the living room to stand in the doorway of the front door. Bobby walked up ahead of Ava this time but stopped when he saw Alex standing in the doorway.

"Hey man. Just helping out a neighbor," Bobby smirked at him.

"Aren't you the Good Samaritan," Alex retorted. "I can take these now." Alex reached over to grab the bags.

"Bobby, what are doing? These are heavy." Ava stood behind Bobby then looked up and smiled at Alex. "Hey baby, could you move so we can get these bags in. It's the last of them."

"I can take these now. Thanks for your help. See you around." Alex grabbed the bags from Bobby and went into the house. Ava frowned at Alex's rudeness and turned to Bobby.

"I'm sorry about him. Thanks a lot for your help. I'll see you later," Ava smiled at him.

"Yeah, no problem. I'd probably act like him to if another man was helping my wife with groceries. Especially if she was like you. See ya." Bobby nodded at her and walked across the lawn to his house.

Ava stared up at Alex with an icy glare and stomped up the steps, pushing past him along the way. She stopped in the kitchen and slammed the bags onto the counter. Alex followed behind her and gently set the bags next to hers, knowing he was about to get an earful.

"What's wrong with you?" Ava demanded once Alex set the bags on the floor and turned towards her.

"Nothing, I just wanted to save him time and bring the bags in myself," he returned, running his hands up and down her arms.

"But you were blatantly rude to him." Ava's glare turned into a smirk. "In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

"Well then its good you don't know any better." Alex cupped her neck and kissed her gently.

"Honeys I'm home," Christina chimed from the door. Ava and Alex looked toward the door and smiled in greeting at Christina who smiled back and skipped up the stairs to her room.

"She seems to be in a good mood," Ava commented.

"Yeah. So what about you? Are you in a good mood yet?" Alex asked, resting his hands on her hips.

Ava looked down and played with the bottom of Alex's shirt. "Maybe," She mumbled. "Just try and be nice next time."

"Alright I'll try. No promises though." Alex leaned down to kiss her cheek.

Later that evening, Bobby, Angel, and Jerry were sitting around a round table at a bar hanging out. Jack opted to stay home saying that he was tired.

The three of them were sat at the table, all in a deep conversation so that they didn't notice Owen slip in the front door although he noticed them right away and sat at the bar with his back facing them. Owen turned his head slightly so he could try and hear bits and pieces of the conversation they were having.

At the moment the conversation was innocent, Bobby talking about how hot Ava was, Jerry talking about his girls, and Angel complaining about Sofi.

"So how's Jack's progress with the girl next door?" Angel asked after a moment of silence.

"Good," Bobby answered. "Too good."

"Man, I don't know why you don't just call the whole bet off. It's obvious he likes her and she likes him. If they like each other, it will eventually lead to them becoming closer and they will find _comfort_ in each other," Jerry said awkwardly, not knowing how to put it.

"I know that Jer," Bobby sighed and leaned back in his seat. He had thought a lot since catching her at the bar with Owen. Sure,he and Jack may still go on with the bet, but it will be strictly between them. She would never find out, and what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

"But you're still going to go on with the bet?" Angel asked.

"Yeah. I'll do whatever I can to prolong them sleeping together, but she won't find out about it. Not that she would have known about it before, just that it will be some fun between me and Jack. That's all. No harm," Bobby returned, taking a gulp of his beer.

"This changed the night you had to help her from Owen, right?" Angel questioned.

"Something like that," Bobby replied, sounding vague.

"_Bet?_"Owen thought. "_This is pretty good information,_"he thought to himself. He smirked while finishing his beer before getting up and leaving the bar. He had a whole new confidence now, the next time he saw Christina he wasn't going to let her slip through his fingers.

Jack let out a sigh as he sat flipping through the channels on the television. Seeing nothing on he turned the television off and threw the remote to the other side of the room, where it landed on the chair by the television. He was wishing he had agreed to go to the bar with his brothers. It would have been more interesting that sitting here doing nothing. He ran a hand down his face when there was a knock on the door.

"Finally," he said. "_Maybe __it's_ _a guy with a loaded gun. It'd be more interesting than sitting here all night,_"he thought sarcastically. He got up to open the door and couldn't stop the surprise that ran across his face that quickly turned into happiness. Christina was standing on the other side of the doorway with a shy smile on her face.

"I saw Bobby, Angel and Jerry leave and I assumed you were here all by yourself. Wanted to know if you wanted to hang out?"

Jack smiled widely and stepped aside letting her walk in ahead of him. "Sure."

A couple hours later had Jack laying on the sofa with Christina resting against him her head against his chest watching the credits of the movie they had just watched roll up the screen on the television. There were empty soda cans on the coffee table along with empty pizza boxes.

"That was probably the worst movie I have ever seen," Christina commented.

"Yeah. Bobby has horrible taste in movies." Jack absently ran a hand up and down Christina's arm.

"Well I guess that's just something else you can rag on him for." Christina smiled up at him.

Jack smiled softly down at her, and ran a hand gently down the side of her face. Christina felt her heart beating so hard she thought it would burst out of her chest. His eyes locked with hers and their faces moved closer together, making Jack feel like a twelve year old getting his first kiss. Their lips were centimeters apart and were about to connect when the shrill sound of the phone broke them apart. Jack let out a frustrated sigh and leaned his head back cursing whoever was calling. He reached over to grab the phone that was on the side table and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he breathed into the phone in the calmest voice he could muster up.

"Hello, I'm looking for Nathaniel. Is he home?" An older man's voice came from the phone.

"There's no Nathaniel here. You have the wrong number."

"Are you sure? I'm sure I dialed the right number. Nathaniel Howard. His wife is Tamara."

"Look, sir. You have the wrong number. I don't know a Nathaniel Howard and I don't know his wife. Goodbye." Jack hung up the phone and turned to Christina who sat on the couch, laughing softly.

"That wasn't funny," Jack growled but his lips curved up in a grin seeing Christina's smiling face.

He went over to sit next to her and put his arm around her. "Now where were we?"

"Right about here," Christina murmured and tilted her head. Then, right before their lips could touch a knock on the front door echoed throughout the lower part of the house.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jack exclaimed. He let out an angry breath and walked over to the door.

"Be nice," Christina warned. She would be laughing at the look on his face but she really wanted to kiss him.

"Hm." was all he said as he opened the door. Jack stared as a middle aged woman stood in front of him in an outfit that screamed cougar.

"Hey there handsome. I'm looking for Donald Jacobs. I think he lives around here but I'm not sure. You know him?" She batted her eyelashes.

"Of all the houses on this street, you come to this one to ask if I know where this guy lives? Well sorry no. I've never heard of this guy," he snarled and shut the door before turning back to Christina who was biting her lip trying not to laugh.

"That was rude," Christina chuckled.

"I don't care."

He leaned down to her but the woman on the other side of the door knocked again. At the same time the telephone started ringing.

"You know what? Fuck this."

Jack grabbed Christina by the arm and dragged her up off the couch and through the living room into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Christina questioned, wondering what had gotten into Jack.

Suddenly, he brought both of them in a small room with a washer and dryer. Jack closed the small closet like door and turned the light above them on.

"Jack, what are you doing?" She asked again.

"This," Jack mumbled, grabbing her face and crashing his lips to hers in a hot, heated kiss.

The sounds of the knocking on the door and the phone ringing faded into the background. Christina let out a gasp and Jack took her open mouth as an invitation and slipped his tongue in. Christina stood still for a few seconds before realizing she was finally kissing him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she hungrily kissed him back. Jack let out a moan as Christina's fingers ran through his hair. He ran his hands down her neck and arms and pushed her back until she was pressed against the washer. He let a frustrated groan slip as he picked her up and sat her down on the washer.

Christina tilted her head to the side as Jack ran his lips down her neck. She had been waiting for this and it felt so amazing. She closed her eyes in pleasure as one hand was locked in his hair and the other was on his neck.

Jack didn't believe the feeling that was coursing through his body. Sure he had lusted after women before but it didn't compare to how much he wanted her at that moment.

Christina wrapped her legs around his waist and felt him as he started grinding himself against her. She swallowed thickly as she was losing her breath. Jack brought his lips back to kiss her hungrily. His hands rested at her hips and ran around her back. He pulled the bottom of the shirt up and rested his hands on her bare back.

"Jack," She managed to breathe out. "Wait."

"What?" he whispered huskily and brought his face close to hers, nuzzling her nose with his.

"Slow down." She pushed him back and looked at his face. His lips were swollen and his eyes were half closed.

Jack seemed to come out of his high and let out an embarrassed laugh. "Sorry, got a little crazy there."

"It's okay," Christina smiled. "I kinda liked it."

"Me too." Jack leaned forward and kissed her softly. Christina smiled into the kiss and laid her hands on his shoulders.

"I think all the racket outside is over," she whispered.

"Too bad. I wouldn't mind staying in here."

Christina laughed feeling much too giddy for her own good. "Let's go see what other bad movies Bobby's collected over the years."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay peeps! Here's the latest chapter, so so so sorry it took so long. Work has taken over my life in the last little while and it will keep taking over until Christmas is over. lol Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and alerted this story and I hope your still interested in the story. Thanks a million to my beta EvilBunny 101. I would be completely lost without you!! Thanks :) So review and tell me what you think!!!  
**

**Chapter 8**

"No!" Alex shook his head.

"Why not?" Ava asked, exasperated. "Bobby's perfectly qualified."

"Because I want it done the way I want, and he'll just add his stupid smart ass remarks."

"Alex, what is wrong with you? Ever since Bobby helped me with the groceries that _one _time you've been really snappy. All you're doing is building a shed in the backyard, and no offense baby but you're not the best with power tools," Ava chuckled.

Alex sighed, quite frustrated.

"_Did she not see how Bobby looks at her when he's around,__"_he thought to himself.

"Alright fine," he answered, giving in because he did not want another argument about Bobby to erupt.

"Great," Ava chimed, "I'll call him and ask if he'll help."

"No, you don't have to. I'll call over," Alex declared as he kissed her gently.

Ava smiled against his lips but tensed, feeling her stomach suddenly turn. Stepping back she forced a smile at Alex who looked down at her in concern.

"Are you okay, honey?"

Ava nodded her head gently - afraid that if she opened her mouth it wouldn't be words coming out – and tried to casually turn around so she could walk up the stairs. She looked over her shoulder as she walked towards the stairs, seeing Alex still looking at her with concern written across his face. She tried to keep herself under control but when she reached the stairs, she began to run up without realizing Alex was still watching, resulting in him running after her.

Ava pushed open the bathroom door, shutting it behind her before dashing over to the toilet where she knelt down and let everything in her stomach out into the porcelain bowl, thankful for her short hair. While her vomiting continued, she faintly heard the door open and the sound of rushing water coming from the sink. When she was finally able to stop herself, she let out a couple of dry heaves and felt a cool, wet wash cloth against the back of her neck.

"Just let it out," Alex murmured.

"I think I'm done," Ava grunted and flushed the toilet. She sat on the floor, leaning back against the bathtub, while Alex got down on his knees in front of her so he could caress her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Want to tell me what that was about?"

"I think it was something I ate. I'll be fine." She had an idea as to what was wrong with her, but she didn't want to get anyone's hopes up, if it really was something she ate.

"Are you sure? You don't need to see a doctor?" Alex questioned, one thing running through his mind. She had nothing to eat all day except a small bowl of cereal and an orange.

"Yeah, I'm sure. If I keep feeling like this then I'll go see a doctor. But I think this is just a twenty four hour thing." Ava held out her hand for Alex to take and he helped her up off the floor.

"Alright." Alex didn't say anything else for he knew how stubborn she could be. He was about to lean in and kiss her when her small voice interrupted him.

"I need to brush my teeth. Then I have to get to work."

Alex nodded and settled for kissing her cheek and left the bathroom. Ava looked at herself in the mirror once she brushed her teeth. She laid a hand over her stomach.

"_Could I really be pregnan__t?__"_she thought.

A small smile came across her face. The more she thought about it, the more she hoped it was true. Walking to her room, she grabbed her cordless phone and called the doctor to make an appointment.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Christina yelled as she walked into her house. She was happy to be finished with school for the day.

"In here." She heard Alex yell from the kitchen. Putting her bag on the floor by the stairs, she went into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Christina took notice of Alex filling what looked like his second cup of coffee.

"Nothing. Just worried about your sister. She was just sick up in the bathroom."

"Sick? Is she okay?"

"Yeah. She says that it might be a twenty four hour thing. But I think she may be pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Christina stared wide eyed at Alex. "I have to-"

"No. Not yet. She doesn't know for sure. I don't want her to know my suspicions until she knows for sure and tells me."

"Right. Sure. I have some homework that needs to be done." Smiling at Alex, she grabbed her bag and ran up the stairs.

Christina threw her bag in her room, not caring where it landed, and jogged to the bathroom where she saw Ava wiping her face down with a towel. Ava spotted Christina in the mirror and looked at her, setting the towel back down.

"Hey. Alex said you were sick. Everything okay?" Christina stepped closer. "Anything happen to make you feel this way?" she hinted.

Ava sighed. "I'm fine and I'm not about to go into details about why I may feel this way."

"So..."

"So what?" Ava asked, patting her hair down.

"What's wrong?" she tried again, wanting Ava to tell her that she actually may be pregnant.

"Nothing that will hurt me. Well, maybe in nine months it'll hurt a bit," Ava smirked.

"Ah!" Christina squealed wrapping her arms around Ava's waist. "I'm going to be an auntie. I better be God mommy too."

"Calm down Chrissy. I don't know for sure yet. I have an appointment in a couple days to see for sure. But all the symptoms are there." Ava wrapped her arms around Christina's shoulders and rested her head against hers.

"I'm so excited. We can turn the spare room into a nursery. We can make it a neutral color because we won't want to know the sex of the baby until it's born and-"

"Woah, woah. You're more excited about this than I am, I think. And what makes you think I want to wait until the baby's born to know if it's a boy or girl?"

Christina shrugged her shoulders. "Well can you blame me, you might be _pregnant_."

"Exactly, _might_ be pregnant. I'm not getting my hopes up yet, and I don't want to say anything to Alex until I know."

"Okay. I won't say anything. Even though he may already know," Christina laughed. Ava just rolled her eyes.

* * *

It was a couple of days later and Bobby sat in his living room watching the sports channel while he watched Jack move around the kitchen looking like the cat that ate the canary. He had been extremely happy these last few days and Bobby knew Jack had gone on a date with Christina and that she had stayed over watching movies the other day. But something had to have happened to have him acting the way he was.

Jack put the lasagna in the oven and turned it on low so it was ready whenever Bobby decided he wanted it so Jack could get ready to go and surprise Christina by picking her up from school. He looked out at Bobby in the living room and saw the strange look he was getting.

"What?"

"What happened with you and Christina?" Bobby asked, wanting to know.

"Nothing. Trust me, when something happens between the two of us, you'll know." Jack smirked. Bobby just frowned and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Anyways," Jack continued, "I need to borrow your car for a while. There's food in the oven for whenever you get hungry. Later."

"What?" Bobby asked standing up, but it fell on deaf ears since Jack was out of the house before Bobby could actually do anything. He stood in the window and watched Jack back his car out of the driveway and speed down the street.

"Sneaky little bastard," Bobby muttered and went into the kitchen to see what Jack had left to eat.

* * *

Christina walked out of her classroom with an itchy throat, thinking she might have a touch of the flu. Unfortunately, to get a drink of water she would have to walk to the other side of campus unless Courtney was able to take her but since her friend had a different class on the other side of campus, she would have to walk there. Finally she started to walk towards the cafeteria to get a drink before she took the bus home, clearing her throat along the way – even though that only clogged it up more and more.

Grabbing a small cup of coffee, Christina turned and started to walk towards the bus stop, taking small sips. When she brought the cup down from her lips, she spotted a guy facing her that looked familiar.

"Owen?" she asked, walking towards the man. The guy turned around and gave her a big smile.

"Hey! Christina, how are you?"

Owen walked over to her and gave her a hug that she was not expecting. He was in a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and jeans, and he looked like he hadn't shaved that morning. She couldn't deny there was a rugged kind of attraction oozing from him.

"Good. I'm good. What are you doing here?" she wondered.

"Oh a good friend of mine teaches here. I'm just waiting for him to get out of class. I'm having some of my buddies over this afternoon for a poker game."

"Sounds fun. I don't really know how to play poker," she chuckled.

"Really? You know it's almost against the law to not know how to play poker. And you don't seem the type to like breaking the law," he said, teasing her.

"Well then I guess you don't know me very well. I'm always up for a good law breaking. You saw me the night you met me. I was probably up for anything that night."

"I'll have to remember that the next time I see you drunk." He looked at her for a second. "You know if your ever up to it, your welcome to come over and I can teach you how to play."

Christina opened her mouth to say something but nothing could come out. If that wasn't a invitation she didn't know what was.

"Here's my number, anytime you want to get together and do something call and we'll set something up."He grabbed a pen someone had left on a table and a napkin, writing down his number on it before he placed it in her hand, smiling at her.

"Christina?"

Christina spun around at the sound of her name and was surprised to see Jack walking up to her. She quickly stuffed the napkin in her pocket before he could see it, knowing she wasn't going to use it but instead throw it out when she got the chance.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" Christina smiled, delighted to see him.

"Thought I would surprise you. I borrowed Bobby's car and came to pick you up." Jack didn't miss the tension in Owen's shoulders at the mention of Bobby.

"Really? That's so sweet of you."

Jack made a quick glance at Own because he seemed to be staring him down. He also noticed the flirting manner that he had been talking to Christina with and he didn't like it one bit.

"Only to you." Jack leaned down to capture her lips with his, placing his one hand on her waist and the other on her neck while he deepened the kiss. Once the kiss ended, Jack looked at Owen, scowling him for a second before the scowl turned into a smirk – a smirk that said "I know something you don't know".

"Well," Christina cleared her throat. "I guess I'll see you around."

Owen nodded his head. "I'm sure I'll see you soon." He glared at Jack one more time before walking away as Jack smirked at Owen's back, knowing he had won his round.

Christina looked up at Jack's arrogant face and slapped his arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Jack questioned, rubbing his arm exaggerating the pain.

"I saw that look. You did that on purpose."

"So, you can't tell me you didn't like it." Jack wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry; can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Stop it you jerk." Christina laughed playfully, pushing him away from her.

"You love it. Besides I thought girls like guys sticking up for them."

"Yeah. But I didn't need anyone sticking up for me just then. We were just two friends talking."

Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they started walking towards the car. "Owen doesn't know the meaning of friends. You are not just a friend to him."

"It doesn't matter. I won't be seeing him anymore anyway," Christina reassured him, putting an arm around his waist.

"Oh guess what!" she suddenly exclaimed.

Jack chuckled at her excitement. "What?"

"Don't tell anybody, especially Bobby, but Ava might be pregnant." Christina smiled happily. "I may have a little niece or nephew to spoil in the next nine months."

"Why shouldn't I tell Bobby. It will crush his fantasies of ever being with her."

"_But then he may put his attentions back on you,__"_he thought to himself.

"Okay. I didn't need to know that. Besides it's not just Bobby she doesn't want to know. Alex doesn't even know yet. She wants to wait until she knows for sure. I'm so excited. I can't wait until I have kids. It won't be for a long, long time from now, but I can't wait none the less."

Jack stayed silent for awhile, feeling a little uncomfortable with the conversation for he had never thought about having a family of his own. All his life he had dreams to travel the world with his band but that dream obviously wasn't going to happen, but he was content with living with Bobby and working at the record store plus this thing he had going on with Christina made it even better. He wasn't looking too far into the future at the moment.

Christina looked at Jack when they had finally reached the car and asked, "Jack, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking. I'm glad you're happy." Jack leaned down and kissed her gently before opening the car door for her. Christina smiled, sitting in the seat before Jack closed the door and jogging over to the driver's seat so he could get in.

Owen stood behind a large pillar as he watched Jack and Christina walk to the car. He almost had her in the palm of his hand. Then _he_ had to come along. They seemed to be really close. Although, she never said anything about a relationship when he gave her his number. He thought back to the conversation he had heard between Bobby, Angel, and Jerry in the bar. According to them this whole thing with Christina was the result of a bet between Jack and Bobby. Owen smirked to himself knowing that in the end it would be him that Christina would be running to.

**Review! And since I probably won't be able to update before Christmas. I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year and all that. lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chappie!! Thanks to everyone of you who reviewed, I wish I had more time to respond to each review but my life is kinda hectic at the moment. A big thanks to EvilBunny101 for being an awesome beta!!! I would probably be lost without you, lol. So please review and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 9**

"I'm so excited. I can't believe we're going to have a mini Ava or Alex running around soon!"

"Christina, we don't know for sure yet. Don't get your hopes up, that's why I haven't told Alex yet."

Ava crossed her legs impatiently for she and Christina had been at the doctor's office for over an hour now and they were still waiting to be seen. Christina chuckled softly then tossed the Cosmo magazine she had been looking at on the small table in the middle of the room. She glanced around the waiting room, there were many women there, some pregnant, some with children with them.

"So how's school?" Ava asked, wanting to make the time go by as fast as she could.

"Good. Really good. I've haven't gotten lower than a B yet," Christina answered, smiling broadly about her achievement.

Ava smiled in response and looked across the room. Directly across from her was a young girl that looked to be just about due to have her baby. Ava tilted her head slightly and stared at her because she seemed to be just a little younger than Christina. She gave the girl a small smile when she looked her way and looked just long enough to see the girl smile back.

"Ava James." Ava looked up at the sound of her name and saw an elderly nurse standing up looking at her file. She nudged Christina and both stood up to follow the nurse. The nurse led them to a small room that had a large chair in the middle.

"You can just sit here. The doctor will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," Ava smiled as the nurse left shutting the door behind her.

"Nervous?" Christina asked.

Ava shrugged. "A little. What if it really is just a bug and I'm not pregnant? I'm actually getting kind of use to the idea."

"Ava you're pregnant. You have all the symptoms. Morning sickness, you missed your last period, your the first one to fall asleep at night proving you've been more tired lately, and weren't you complaining that your bra was shrinking because your boobs seemed bigger and were tender?"

"Okay I get it." Ava sighed and leaned back in the chair. She propped her feet up in the small peddles at the end of the chair to get more comfortable.

"Hello there."

Both girls looked up to see an attractive woman walk in with a white lab coat on. Christina smiled, liking the warm, motherly feeling radiating off her for she was reminded of her own mother.

"My name's Dr. Miller. How are we today?"

"Good. A little nauseous, but good," Ava answered with a small smile etching across her features.

"Yeah? So you think your pregnant right?" Ava nodded in answer.

"Have you taken a home pregnancy test yet?" Dr. Miller laid Ava's file on the small counter top against the wall.

"No. I figured I was going to come here to make sure, I might as well wait."

Dr. Miller nodded and pulled out a pair of latex gloves from a small box on the counter. She sat on the stool that was between Ava and a computer.

"Do you have a full bladder? It makes it easier to see when I do the ultrasound."

"No," Ava admitted. "I did when we first got here but we were waiting so long I couldn't hold it anymore."

Dr. Miller laughed. "That's alright, I'll just get you a bottle of water and we'll get started."

Christina watched as the doctor left the room to get the water. She turned to Ava who still looked nervous.

"At least the doctors nice. And she's a girl. It would be really uncomfortable if she was a guy. I don't think Alex would appreciate some old dude looking at your-"

"Chris! I get it. I'm happy she's a girl, and I think I'm really hoping I'm going to have a baby," Ava replied, looking thoughtful.

"Me too." Christina smiled and hugged Ava tightly.

"Here we are." Dr. Miller walked in and handed Ava a cold bottle of water. "Just chug that water down and we'll get started."

Ava threw her head back and drank the water as fast as she could. She let out a breath as she finished the bottle.

"Okay. I'm good." Ava leaned back and pulled her shirt up exposing her stomach.

"Alright. This is going to be cold," the doctor warned, squeezing some of the clear gel on Ava's stomach.

Ava shivered in response to the gel and Christina grabbed her hand to give her some moral support as the doctor moved the small hand held probe over her stomach.

"Be careful doctor or we might have an embarrassing situation on our hands."

Christina laughed at the uncomfortable look on Ava's face. She wished Alex was here to see the first glimpse of his son or daughter.

"Here we go." Dr. Miller pointed to one of the blobs on the computer screen. "See that little bean shaped blob? That's your child. Congratulations Mrs. James, you're going to have a baby."

Ava stared at the screen unable to do anything except stare in shock. This was really happening. Christina leaned closer to her to look at the screen and grinned, excited about getting a niece or nephew.

"Ava! You hear that? You're going to me a mommy."

"Yeah," she said absentmindedly still looking at the screen.

Dr. Miller smiled at Ava's stunned reaction. "I'll print these out for you so you can show them to your husband. Also I'll give you a prescription of prenatal vitamins and pills that you need to take."

"Thank you," Christina said considering Ava still couldn't say anything. Dr. Miller left the room leaving the girls to themselves. She looked at her sister who was now looking at a black screen.

"Ava? You okay? You wanted this right?" She touched Ava's shoulder, causing her sister to turn around and was shocked to see the look in Ava's eyes. She looks completely frightened, something Christina had never seen in Ava's eyes.

"Ava?" At the sound of her sister's voice, Ava turned and faced her, allowing Christina to see a tear trickle down her sister's face. It was soon followed by another.

"I'm going to have a baby," Ava muttered weakly before breaking putting her hands over her face.

"I don't understand. I thought you wanted this. I mean, sure, it wasn't planned but still."

Ava's sobs suddenly turned into laughter as she looked up at Christina.

"I'm going to have a baby!" Ava stood up from the chair and wrapped her arms around her sister. Christina let out a relieved sigh and hugged her sister back.

"Now hold on a second. I have to go to the bathroom." Ava bolted into the small bathroom that was located in the small room.

Christina chuckled. She let out an excited squeal and shook herself at the thought of becoming an aunt until she heard laughter coming from behind her. Quickly spinning around, Christina noticed Dr. Miller standing there with a smile on her face and an envelope and a prescription in her hand.

"Well nice to see you're happy." She heard the toilet flush and saw Ava walk out with a relieved expression plastered on her face.

"Here are your pictures and your prescription. Get them filled out as soon as you can and I guess I don't have to tell you to take care of yourself. Just go to the front desk and they will book you a date for your next appointment."

Ava nodded and grabbed the items out of the doctor's hands. "Thank you."

Both girls shook the doctor's hand and left the clinic arm in arm laughing to themselves.

* * *

Christina looked up at the sign 'Rick's Records' with a smile on her face. She had Ava drop her off since the high schools were getting out for the day and Alex would be home soon. She figured they would want some alone time once Ava told him the big news.

Opening up the glass door that had a picture of a big obnoxious cartoon man on it, Christina walked through and looked around the store for Jack. There were only a handful of people browsing around at the time but out of all those people she couldn't find Jack. When she decided to ask, she went over to the counter where a skinny man with dark hair and a goatee – who was currently trying to flirt with a blond – was standing. After his failed attempts, the blond left and the man turned his attention to Christina.

"What can I do for you today sweetheart?" he asked, smiling brightly

"Um...I'm looking for Jack. He's in today right?" She shifted under his gaze.

"Jack? What do want with a wannabe like that? You want to see a real man. Back in the day I was in this bad ass band. I was the drummer and..."

"Christina?"

Christina spun around to look at Jack, who had come out of the back room and smiled at the sight of him. He smiled back, despite Cory's flirting, for he knew it was all innocent.

"So this is the famous Christina I've been hearing about. Well I have to say I am pleasantly surprised." Cory walked out from behind the desk and looked her up and down.

"Do a spin for me baby," he ordered, gesturing with his finger.

"Fuck off Cory," Jack laughed, making his way to Christina and sweeping her up in his arms.

"What did I do?" Cory muttered walking towards the back.

Jack leaned down and kissed Christina. "Too what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Do I need a reason to come see you?" She rested her hands on his chest and reached up to kiss him again while he wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her even closer.

"No...You seem...happier...than usual,"he answered between kisses. He trailed his lips down her neck and she sighed contently.

"Well I just got back from the doctors' office."

Jack pulled back with a look of concern on his face. "Doctor? Is something wrong? Were you feeling sick?"

Christina stared up and Jack, a warm feeling fluttering in her stomach at his concern for her wellbeing.

"I'm fine. I was there with Ava. In nine months, I'm going to be the proud aunt of a baby boy or girl." She jumped up and down in happiness a couple times.

"Really?" Jack smiled at her giddiness. "Can't wait to tell Bobby," he smirked.

"Be nice," she ordered, playfully slapping his arm. "So what time are you off?"

Jack looked down at the watch on his wrist and sighed. "I still have about three hours left to my shift."

"Oh." Christina looked down at her shoes then shrugged. "Well, what can you do? I just wanted to stop by and tell you about Ava. I figured I'd stay out of the house and let her and Alex celebrate together."

Jack nodded his head understanding. "Well, if you want, you can stick around but it won't be much fun. Actually it will probably be downright boring."

"It's okay. As long as you're around I'm sure I won't be too bored." She leaned up to kiss him slowly.

"Mmm." Jack tightened his hold on her. He brought his hand up to cup the back of her head as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

"This is a working environment. There will be none of that hanky panky going on while it's on my watch. Unless of course it's with me," Cory declared seriously as he walked out from the back.

Jack glared at him, irritated that he would interrupt while Christina buried her head in his chest so Cory wouldn't see her laughing.

"Dude, did you just say hanky panky? How old are you?"

"Old enough. Now I don't believe we have been formally introduced. My name is Cory and it's your pleasure to meet me." Cory had a cheeky grin on his face that Christina couldn't help but smile at.

"He's kinda cute. Can I keep him?" Christina asked, looking up at Jack's amused face.

"Okay. But he'll have to sleep outside. I can't have his smell going through the house."

Christina laughed out loud while Jack grinned, darting his eyes to Cory's.

"We are not amused," Cory replied to the teasing.

"Yes we are," Christina teased. Cory glared at the laughing girl before ordering Jack to get back to work while he stood behind the register. Christina shook her head at Cory's reaction and went over to browse CDs until Jack was able to leave.

Jack was pleasantly surprised when he saw Christina waiting for him when he left the back room. He was nervous about her meeting Cory because he wasn't sure if she would understand his sense of humor, but to his relief she wasn't taking his comments seriously.

"You know Jack, I was going to offer to let you go an hour early today. But after some careful thought and consideration, I'm not going to now." Cory smiled smugly.

"What? Aw, come on man." Jack let go of Christina and faced him.

"No luck, buttercup." Cory laughed to himself and started rearranging some CDs on a small discount table.

"Please..." Jack moved towards him but Christina stopped him.

"Cory."Christina's voice was memorizing as she walked next to him and leaned towards him, making him stop what he was doing and glance at her from the corner of his eye.

"Could you please let Jack leave early?" She placed a hand on his shoulder. "It would mean an awful lot to me. And it would mean that I would owe you a favor."

Cory visibly swallowed as the perfume Christina was wearing made its way to his nose and blurred his senses. "Okay."

"Thank you!" She leaned up to peck his cheek and turned to face Jack who was shaking his head at her.

"You do that to every guy you need a favor from?"

"Not all the time," she shrugged innocently and kissed him.

"Better not," he mumbled as she started browsing around the store.

"Hey Mommy!" Alex walked up behind Ava who was standing in the kitchen in just his dress shirt making lunch. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lightly placed open mouth kisses along her slender neck.

"Hey! I was wondering when you would wake up." She had been up for a while thinking about everything. She had been all about putting every bit of energy into her interior decorating career, but that will obviously have to be put on hold for the moment, and she couldn't be happier about it.

"Yeah well I was going to sleep a little bit more, but then I thought, we're going to have a little baby running around soon so I better get that shed up and then I was thinking about maybe making a little fort or slide for him or her."

Ava spun around excitedly. "That's a great idea. Why don't you call Bobby and have him come over to help? You never know, you two could become friends."

"I doubt it."

"Come on Alex. Please? For me?"

Alex looked down at Ava and sighed at her puppy dog eyes and adorable pout. "Fine."

"I'll go call him!"

"Can you please go get some clothes on if he's going to be here?" Alex looked her up and down noticing how little his shirt hid on her.

Ava giggled. "If you insist." She leaned up to peck his lips and ran up the stairs.

"I'm not doing anything until I eat though," he muttered, picking up the sandwich Ava had been making and sat at the table.

While nursing a beer in front of the sports channel, Bobby snapped his eyes open at the sound of the phone ringing. He groaned, muttering, "Damn, I'm getting too old for this shit." He placed his now warm beer on the coffee table and picked up the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Bobby? It's Ava from next door."

"Ava? How are you doing sweetheart," he asked, grinning like an idiot into the receiver.

"Good. I have a favor to ask you."

"Okay. Anything for a beautiful woman." He heard Ava chuckle.

"Well, Alex wants to build a shed for the backyard and I was wondering if maybe you would help out. He's not the best when it comes to power tools and..."

Bobby stayed silent for a minute. On one hand he couldn't stand Ava's husband but on the other hand he would see more of her and learn more about the progress Jack was having with Christina.

"Sure. Let me know when you want me."

"Um. This afternoon if it's not too much trouble."

"I'll be right over. See you soon."

"Cory! I'm heading out now!" Jack yelled to his friend as he slipped his jacket on.

"Yeah okay. But remember you owe me," Cory said, reminding him that he let him leave early.

Jack grinned back at his friend, grabbing Christina's hand so he could entwine their fingers together and left the store, practically dragging her behind him.

"Thank god I'm out of there," he mumbled.

"Why? I thought you liked your job," Christina said looking up at his tall form.

"I do. But when you're there with me it takes all of my control not to just drag you to the back room where no one can see us."

"Why would you want to drag me to the back room?" Christina smirked.

"You know why."

"No Jack. I don't think I do."

Jack stopped walking and turned to face her. Christina stood there, shocked, as he grabbed her by the hips and pressed himself against her while crashing his lips to hers. He pushed her up against the old building they were passing while she opened her mouth to him and locked her fingers in his messy hair. Jack let out a moan as her tongue forced its way into his mouth as he trailed his hand down her hip to her thigh, grabbing it and holding it against his waist. Jack pulled back, breathing heavily and smirked at Christina's swollen lips.

"That's why."

"I see," Christina mumbled, feeling breathless.

Both walked hand in hand to their houses where they heard a loud commotion of bickering and hammering in Christina's backyard. Wondering what was going on, they walked through the small gate to the yard. They looked on in amusement as Bobby was hammering a couple boards together while Alex stood with his own boards yelling at Bobby.

"You're doing it too close to the end. It has to be away from the sides, it will make it loose."

"Listen prof. I've been doing construction for most of my life. I know what the fuck I'm doing. Now where the hell is my beer?" Bobby stood up and walked to the porch where his beer was sitting innocently where he noticed Jack and Christina standing close together, watching them.

"Well if it isn't Peter Pan and Tinker Bell."

"Fuck you, Bobby," Christina hissed, causing Bobby to raise an eyebrow at her. Jack looked at Bobby's face, then Christina's. Without warning he let out a loud laugh.

"She's been spending too much time with you Cracker Jack."

"I don't see a problem with that," Christina retorted, laying her head on Jack's shouldered.

Bobby scoffed in disgust and downed half of his beer. "You know Jackie's gay, right?"

Jack rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Really? Well, if all gay guys kiss as well as Jack then I'm through with straight guys," Christina defended with a smirk.

"Too much information," Alex informed, standing next to a pile of wooden boards.

"By the way, congratulations." Jack nodded at Alex, who smiled brightly in return, before turning to Bobby and saying, "Didn't you hear?"

"My wife is pregnant!" Alex finished, smiling broadly.

Bobby turned to stare at Alex, jealousy bubbling inside of his chest before it turned into irritation that Alex now had something to rub in his face.

"Hmm," was all Bobby said in return.

"Well, I should head in. I have a paper due," Christina declared, turning towards Jack and starting to walk backwards.

"Want some company?"

"As nice as that sounds, if you were there I probably wouldn't get much done."

"Okay but before you go," Jack started, pulling her against him and wrapping his arms around her waist. Christina looked up curiously at him. "You wanna go out on a date with me? What are you doing this Friday evening?" Jack lightly nuzzled the spot under her ear.

"I'm not sure, but I think I can make some free time."

"Good. I'll be here to pick you up at eight."Jack placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her softly before smiling again. He watched her for a second before making his way over to his house while Christina let out the breath she had been holding and smiled softly to herself.

"Sick." She turned to see Bobby shaking his head as he reached for the hammer. She laughed to herself and ran to her house to get started on her paper, although she found it hard to concentrate with Jack Mercer on her mind.

**Review!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! So heres the next chapter. Finally! I had a bit of a problem because my computer crashed on me and I lost EVERYTHING :( But I found some motivationa nd got this chpater out! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and alerted and a big thanks to the best beta ever EvilBunny 101!! :) Read and don't forget to review!!**

**Chapter 10**

"God, those horror flicks are so corny and predictable," Christina laughed as she and Jack walked hand and hand out of the movie theatre.

"Yeah, but you can always count on the sex scenes to be hot."

"Jack!" Christina hit him lightly on the arm.

"What?" Jack chuckled and felt his back pocket. "Shit, I think my wallet must have fallen out of my pocket in the theatre. Stay right here I'll be right back."

"Okay."

As Christina watched Jack run back inside, her moved so she could lean against one of the movie posters, idling picking at her hands. A few minutes went by and Jack still hadn't returned, even though she hoped she would see him coming back soon.

"Christina? What a surprise to run into you here!"

Christina looked up at the masculine voice and was surprised to see Owen. It seemed like they were always randomly bumping into each other. He had an attractive brunette by his side.

"Nice to see you too Owen," Christina greeted, smiling politely.

"Yeah, I like running into you."

Christina chuckled uncomfortably, mentally pleading for Jack to come back. Owen seemed to be in a trance as he stared at her, until the woman at his side poked at him. He seemed to snap out of it.

"Sorry. That was rude. This is Leah. She's new in town and I was just showing her around."

Christina noticed the glare the brunette was now throwing at Owen. Perhaps it was a little more than that to her.

"Nice to you," Christina said.

"You too." Leah's voice sounded bored.

"Chris, found it. Those fuckers almost threw it-"Jack's voice faded out as he spotted Owen. "Man we just can't get away from you, can we?"

"Jack, be nice," Christina hissed.

"Well I can't help it if I keep running into you Christina. Maybe its fate," Owen said to Christina but smirked at Jack.

"Fate? More like stalking," Jack frowned, wrapping his arm around Christina's waist, pulling her into him.

"Hey man you got a problem with me?" Owen stepped up to Jack.

"No problem except that you seem to show up where ever we go." Jack took a step forward. He wasn't really a fighter, that was Bobby's forte but at the moment he couldn't seem to stop himself.

"It's not my fault you happen to be where ever I am at the moment."

"Owen. I'm hungry and my feet hurt," Leah complained grabbing Owen's arm and pulling him back.

"Yeah Jack. I want to go back to the house. Ava and Alex are out for a date night." Christina stepped in front on Jack and grabbed his face so he was looking at her.

"So we get the house to ourselves?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"All to ourselves," Christina answered and leaned up to gently kiss him.

"Well Owen, my girlfriend and I will be going. Hope we won't have to see you again." Jack sneered at Owen before turning and walking away.

"I'm sorry for him being so rude. It was nice to see you Owen. Bye," Christina said before leaving.

"Don't worry about it. See you soon." Owen watched Christina walk away holding hands with Jack. He was so close to putting his fist in Jack's face but he was holding back. Once Christina knew about this little bet he had going on with Bobby it would hurt him much more than a black eye.

* * *

"Get me a Jack Daniels," Bobby yelled as he sat at the bar. He looked around for the normal bartender but couldn't see him.

"Where the hell's Jim?"

"Owner caught him stealing cash from the place. Fired him last night," Frank; the man and a regular at the bar, said.

"No shit," Bobby muttered. "So who's gonna get me my drink?"

"I think that would be me."

Bobby looked up and had to take a breath at the dark haired woman standing in front of him with a dish cloth over her shoulder.

"Is that right?" he grinned. "What else do I get?"

"A foot up your ass if you don't tell me what you want." The woman smiled sweetly.

"She's a feisty one. I like you. Get me a Jack Daniels and if you're a good bartender I might just leave you a pretty hefty tip," Bobby smirked as he leaned forward.

"I won't hold my breath." The woman grabbed a glass from under the bar and poured it up in front of him.

"So what's your name sweet heart?"

"Paige and I am not your sweetheart so if you could refrain from calling me that I would greatly appreciate it." She turned and walked to the other side of the bar where an overweight bald man wanted a drink.

"Where'd they find her?" Bobby asked Frank, referring to the owner of the bar.

"Don't know. But he sure picked a good one," Frank replied, looking Paige up and down.

"Damn straight," Bobby took a gulp of his drink while his eyes followed Paige as she hustled around behind the bar.

* * *

Paige couldn't get that guy out of her mind. He was everything she should avoid. She had found out by one of the other bartenders that his name was Bobby Mercer. Apparently that name was supposed to get a reaction out of her but she had no idea who he was. He was definitely hot and was flirting with her. Normally she would have flirted back but she needed her paycheck and that's what she planned to do. She couldn't get distracted by some bad boy player who just wants to get in her pants.

* * *

"Jack," Christina moaned as she lay back on her bed. Jack was currently on top of her, with his lips attached to her neck. Ava and Alex had gone out for the night because Alex had planned a romantic getaway for his wife, which included spending the night in a hotel room.

"Yeah?" Jack's lips pressed against her collarbone.

"Don't," she started.

"Don't what?"

"Stop," Christina finished.

Jack brought his lips up crash against hers. She opened her mouth letting his tongue in as his hands grabbed her hips. He pressed himself into her and let out a moan himself. Christina bit her lip when she felt his arousal press against her stomach. Jack's hands slipped up her shirt to caress her stomach.

"God, Chrissie," Jack moaned. "You have no idea what you do to me."

Christina had a clever retort for that statement but decided to keep her mouth shut not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I know what you mean," Christina's hands buried themselves into his hair as he kissed down her jaw and neck again.

"I want you," he muttered and his hands went up to caress the sides of her breasts; his fingers rubbing the material of her bra.

"Mmm," was the only sound Christina could make at the moment. Her right leg involuntarily rose to wrap around his waist. Jack gripped the leg and ran his hand down the back of her thigh keeping her from moving.

"Feeling's mutual," Jack chuckled, kissing her again.

He pulled back and gazed intently at her. He couldn't believe the feelings flowing through him at the moment. She was different from other girls. The last serious girlfriend he had was when he was still with his band. When he got the call that his mother died he said he was leaving and wasn't sure when he would be back. He asked her to go with him and she said no. Obviously he wasn't going to be going back anytime soon so he was out of the band. So she broke up with him. He had a feeling she liked his guitar more than him anyway.

With Christina he never felt the pressure of having to be something impressive. He could be the guy who worked minimum wage at a record store and lived with his older brother. He didn't have to pretend to be the big rock star without a care in the world. As fun as it was, he couldn't live like that for the rest of his life. He knew she would want him no matter what he did in his life.

"Jack?" Christina started to feel self-conscious of herself from the way he was looking at her.

"I've never felt like this with anyone before," he said slowly.

Christina didn't know what to say. Jack was never usually this serious. He was always cracking jokes when they fooled around. She knew he had plenty of experiences. For him to do what he does to her he was definitely experienced.

"Really?" Christina asked.

"You sound shocked."

"Well, I just assumed that you had plenty of girlfriends and-"

"Not really. Just a lot of affairs," he laughed softly. "But they meant nothing to me. Not like you. I've only had like two real relationships and they didn't even make past six months. My last girlfriend was only with me because I was in a band."

"She obviously didn't know what she was missing," Christina laid a hand on his cheek. Jack nuzzled his cheek against her hand.

"I want to be with you Christina," Jack murmured and pressed his lips into the palm of her hand.

"You are with me," she whispered, feeling panicked. She was still a virgin and wasn't sure if she was ready for that step yet. She knew she wanted Jack and wanted him to be her first. She just wasn't sure if she was ready _now._

"I want to be with you," he repeated and leaned down to brush her lips with his once, then he kissed her deeply. His hands gripped her hips and he raised her shirt up.

"Jack, stop." Christina gently pushed him away.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Jack looked hurt and confused.

"No, no nothing wrong. It's just…" she paused for she was afraid to tell him. She didn't want him to think she was just an innocent little girl.

"Just what? Baby, you can tell me." Jack pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"I've never…" she hesitated and looked away from him.

Jack gently grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "Christina, are you a virgin?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"That makes you so much more attractive to me."

Christina looked up in surprise. She could tell by the way he was looking at her, he was telling the truth.

"Knowing that no man has ever touched you; makes me want you even more." He nuzzled her neck.

"I do want you to be my first Jack. Just not yet," she admitted.

Jack smiled down at her. "I'll be waiting."

"So, you want to sleep over?" Jack raised an eyebrow at her question.

"Just to sleep," Christina smiled.

Jack moved to lie beside her. Christina laid her head against his chest and laid a hand on his stomach. Jack absently started playing with her hair while his other hand grabbed hers and played with her fingers.

"I'm glad I met you Jack Mercer," Christina yawned and closed her eyes.

"Me too," he said softly, but now that he could think his mind went to the bet with Bobby. If she had wanted to he would have had sex with her tonight. Then he wouldn't have to say anything, Bobby would be able to tell. Christina would be so hurt if she found out about the bet. It had seemed so innocent at the time. But at her confession that she was still a virgin changed everything. Maybe he should just go to Bobby and tell him to forget about it. Jack was feeling a hell of a lot more than he thought about this girl.

* * *

It was almost two-thirty in the morning; the bar closed at three. Bobby finished his last drink and pulled out his wallet to leave a tip. He hadn't seen much of Paige the whole night. It had gotten pretty packed around midnight. That's what you get for going to the bar on a Friday night.

"Well I best be off. The wife's got to be fast asleep by now," Frank grinned and slapped Bobby on the shoulder.

"Yeah see ya next week," Bobby raised his empty glass. He looked around the bar, there weren't many people left now. His eyes scanned around looking for Paige but couldn't see her. He heard a loud bang and looked behind him to see the large man Paige had served earlier throw a chair across the floor. There was a smaller man and a blond woman standing across from him.

"She came on to me. Not my fault your hoe can't keep her legs closed," the large man said.

"Prick you tried to feel me up first," the woman screamed back.

"Yeah you liked it, didn't you?"

"Hey that's my wife you're talking to. Babe, we're leaving before I do something I regret." The man and his wife left for the door leaving the big man shouting after them.

"She'll be back for more, just you watch."

"Excuse me; I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Paige had seen the confrontation and her boss told her to take care of it.

Bobby watched with narrow eyes as the big man's eyes glared at her.

"Bitch, who do you think you are?" Paige stumbled back as the man took a step towards her.

"I work here and I'm asking you to leave." She visibly swallowed. She was about one hundred and twenty-five pounds; this guy was at least three hundred. She was stepping into a bear trap.

"I'll leave when I'm damn good and ready to leave," the man pushed her backwards. She grunted as her back hit the table behind her; stopping her from falling to the ground.

"Why don't you either pick on someone your own size, or get the fuck out?"

Paige looked up shocked to see Bobby standing in front of her. He tilted his head to the side as if he were bored.

"You going to make me Mercer?" the guy taunted.

"Come on man, you want to do this here. You know I've taken out bigger guys than you even with fifty pounds of hockey gear on," Bobby said.

"You wait," the man said. "You'll get yours."

"Whatever. Get the hell out of here motherfucker," Bobby muttered as the man walked out the front entrance. He turned to see Paige staring at him, clutching the cloth tightly in her hand.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine. Thank you," she said. "I don't think anyone else in here would have stopped him."

"Nah. If Curly over there was awake, he would have come to your rescue," Bobby smiled referring to the old man sleeping in the corner. He had a head of grey, thin curly hair.

"I'm sure," Paige couldn't help but smile.

"So you just move here? I haven't seen you around here before tonight."

"Yeah I lived in here my whole life. I was just never really a night kind of person. I went to school, then came home everyday."

"You were a nerd, weren't you?" Bobby leaned against the table next to her.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Paige replied guiltily.

"Nerd's can be cute; especially when they grow up to be beautiful women."

Paige felt her face turn hot. She stood up straight abruptly and began wiping down the table she and Bobby were leaning against.

"Well I guess I'll see you later. We're-"

"Closing, I know. I'll see you soon Paige. It was nice to meet you." Bobby smirked and took a couple bills out of his wallet and placed them in her hand. She looked down in shock.

"You're a good waitress," he said and smiled at her. She watched him as he walked out the door. He was the last thing she thought would happen to her tonight.

"Paige, you can head on home for the night. We're good," her boss said to her.

"Thanks," Paige took her apron off and went back to count her tips and head home.

When Bobby got home, he knew right away Jack wasn't home. His shoes and jacket weren't in there usual spot and nothing had been moved. There only thing that came to his mind was that Jack was spending the night with Christina. He noticed Alex's car wasn't in the driveway so he knew Alex and Ava weren't home.

"Sneaky bastard," he muttered kicking his boots and jacket off. He hoped Christina wouldn't put out the first time Jack tried to sleep with her. He hauled his shirt off as he made his way up the stairs and to his room. He collapsed in the bed and was asleep instantly, although his dreams were filled with a certain brunette waitress.

**Review!!! please :) by the way I have a pic up of what Paige looks like to me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sooooo, here is the new chapter! I was a little disapointed because I didn't get the reviews for the last chapter as I hoped. But, it was posted when was having all the login problems so to make myself feel better I will blame it on that. lol. So please review to make me feel better.. :) anyways thanks to those that did review and alerted this story!!! I love you all!!!! and big thanxs to EvilBunny101 for being an awesome beta!!!! So review!!!! **

**Chapter 11**

"Are you sure you don't want to know what you're having?" Christina asked Ava. They were currently folding up clothes and Ava was close to seven months pregnant. She and Alex had decided that they wanted to be surprised instead of finding out the sex of their baby.

"I'm sure. I don't care what I have as long as he or she is healthy. We want to be surprised."

Christina shook her head. "If I were having a baby I would be going out of my mind wondering. I'd have to know for my own sanity."

Ava laughed. "Once you have your own baby in your belly you'll understand better."

"I guess," Christina chuckled. "So how are Bobby and Alex getting along with building the shed?"

"It's as good as it gets. Alex hasn't hit him over the head with the hammer and Bobby hasn't been teasing him as much. It's almost done."

"Guess you can't ask for more," Christina grinned.

"Yeah, I might ask if they want to build a little playhouse or something for the baby."

"Ha, that'll go down well. Maybe I can ask Jack to help."

"Sure. So I hear you and Jack have a big night this weekend," Ava teased. She had bumped into Sofi at the supermarket and heard that Jack had told Angel he had a big date with Christina coming up.

"Yeah, it's not that big a deal. Just dinner and then we're just going to hang out. I don't know why everyone's saying a big date. We've done it before," Christina shrugged.

"Have you had sex with him yet?" Ava was always blunt about that sort of thing. Christina could talk to her about anything without feeling embarrassed.

"No, but we've come close a couple of times. It's always me pushing him away. At first he was alright with it, but lately it's like he wants to go all the way but when I say I'm not ready he gets frustrated. It gets all weird after that and the next day everything is back to normal and nothing happened."

"Chris, you got to cut the guy some slack. He's a twenty-three, twenty-four year old guy. He has needs and sure he'll get a little frustrated when he doesn't get it the way he wants. But trust me he can help himself until your ready," Ava said.

"I know but what if he finds someone who's willing to give him what he needs when he wants it? What if I'm never going to be ready and he decides he's had enough?" Christina looked down at her hands.

Ava raised her eyebrows. She had no idea Christina felt this insecure about her virginity.

"Honey, I see the way Jack looks at you and I think you're the only one who can truly satisfy him the way he wants. And if he goes looking elsewhere then he's not the one for you. If this guy really loves you then he'll wait."

"He's never said he loved me," Christina interrupted.

"He loves you, I'm never wrong about these things," Ava insisted.

"Whatever you say," Christina sighed.

"Tell me something," Ava continued. "Do you love him?"

Christina opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She honestly wasn't sure. She had never been in love before so she wasn't sure what it felt like. She knew she wanted to spend all her time with him and when she wasn't with him she was thinking about him and couldn't wait to see him.

"I think I am; I mean I don't really know what it feels like but I know when I'm with him, I feel ridiculously happy and I always want him around me."

"Sounds about right," Ava smiled rubbing her belly.

Christina grinned. "I guess I love him."

"See I, oh." Ava put a hand on her stomach.

"What? Are you hurt?" Christina placed a hand on top of Ava's.

"No, I'm fine. Baby kicked," she smiled. "See baby's glad you're in love too."

"Crazy baby," Christina laughed giving Ava's hand a squeeze.

It was a couple of days later and Courtney was at Christina's house helping Christina get ready for her date.

"You excited for your big date? Think tonight's going to be the night?" Courtney asked as she raked a brush through Christina's blond hair.

"It's not a big date," Christina said exasperated.

Courtney chuckled and playfully pulled her hair.

"Ow, and yeah I think tonight is the night." Christina brought a hand up to touch her hair but was smacked away by Courtney "Stop it. It's just about perfect."

"There," she continued after a few moments of silence. Christina looked at herself in the mirror.

"Not bad," Christina ginned. Courtney had pulled her hair back in a sleek smooth bun.

"It'll go perfect with you dress," Courtney replied talking about the short backless, black dress Christina had bought the day before. It was a sexy, yet classy dress that was short, making her legs look longer than they were and had a high waistband with dramatically shaped sleeves, giving it an "off the shoulder" look. Courtney continued with Christina's make-up, giving her grey smoky eyes and red lipstick to complete the look.

"Girl, Jack is not going to know what to do with himself when he sees you." Courtney stood back to admire her work.

"You think? I looked all right?" Christina stood up. She tried to pull the dress down over her legs but they wouldn't budge. "This isn't too short?"

"No, it's not too short now stop fidgeting. You look gorgeous." Courtney grabbed Christina's hands and gave them a squeeze just as the door bell rang.

"Okay. You stay at the top of the stairs and wait a couple minutes before coming down." Courtney kissed her on the cheek quickly before racing out of the room.

Christina looked at herself in her mirror. "Okay, I can do this. It's just Jack. It will be like every other date we've had. Except this time I know that I'm in love with him and I'm not going to be a virgin by the end of the night." She bit her lip. "I can't do this." She reached down to take of her shoes but stopped herself. "Stop it Chris, your acting crazy. You want this. You want him. You've been waiting for this for your whole life."

She took a deep breath and left her room. She stood by the top of the staircase waiting for Courtney to give her the signal to come downstairs.

* * *

Jack straightened the blazer he had borrowed off Jerry nervously. He had reservations at one of the most expensive restaurants in the city. He had been saving his last 4 paychecks to pay for the night. He didn't have any expectations for what would happen at the end of the night. He was excited and wanted Christina. But at the same time he hoped that she would say no because he knew the guilt he would feel. He was fixing his hair in the hallway mirror when he spotted Bobby watching him.

"You probably take longer on your hair than she does fairy," Bobby smirked.

"Shut up Bobby. Don't get mad because I got a girl to look good for."

"Fairy, I don't have to work to look good. The women love me for how I look all the time." Bobby ran a hand through his slicked back hair.

"Then where are they?" Jack replied raising an eyebrow.

"Just because you don't see them doesn't mean they're not there."

"Why? Are they imaginary?" Jack snickered.

"You're just so rapt up in your little affair that you have no idea what's going on in the real world. Once she sees you're gay everything will appear clear to you. Okay buddy?" Bobby slapped Jack's back and walked down the hall to the living room.

"Bastard, I told you before I can get any girl I want," Jack retorted.

"Yeah and how far have you gone with her?" Bobby laughed not paying any attention to his brother's anger.

"Don't you worry about that big brother; I'll let you know tomorrow exactly how far I've gone with her."

"You mean you haven't fucked her yet?"

"Watch your mouth when you talk about her," Jack snapped.

"Man you must be slow. How long have you two been seeing each other now? Nine, ten months?" Bobby crossed his arms. He enjoyed toying with Jack and winding him up.

"Sorry I'm not like you. I don't sleep with a girl a couple hours of knowing them."

"Whatever man," Bobby chuckled. "You're not going to get laid tonight. You know, she probably knows you're gay, maybe that's why she's been holding out. You should come on to her."

"You know what Bobby? Fuck you. You have no idea about our relationship so stop assuming, and for the record I am going to get laid tonight. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go or I'm going to be late."

Jack walked to the door in anger and pulled it open with force.

"Remember the bet? You'll be paying my bar tab the next time we go out." Bobby shouted.

"Take your bet and shove it up your ass," Jack left slamming the door behind him.

Bobby chuckled as he went to the couch. As he sat down the phone rang. Picking it up he realized it was Angel.

"What's up man?"

Bobby grinned into the phone. "You know, same old shit. Just another day at the Mercer household."

* * *

Jack stood nervously as he waited for someone to answer the front door. It was just like any other date night but at the same time he felt like it was their first date. Hell, he wasn't this nervous on their first date. The door opened and he held his breath, but let it out just as quick when he saw it was just Courtney answering.

"Hey there stud, come on in. She'll be down in a second," Courtney stepped aside as he walked in.

"Hello Jack. You clean up nicely," Ava commented and patted his arm.

"Well I try," he grinned.

"So I guess I should give you the 'talk'," Alex said walking into the room from the kitchen.

"Oh Alex stop it. It's not like its their first time out. Besides I trust Jack and I know he would never do anything to hurt Chrissy," Ava said.

Jack visibly swallowed, hoping no one would notice. He didn't intend to hurt her but Ava's trust in him caught him off guard. Courtney watched Jack who looked like he was about to sweat bullets.

"Relax man, why are you so nervous? It's just _Christina!_" She said her name a little louder.

Jack automatically turned his head to the stairs and the first thing he saw was a smooth leg in black stilettos come out from the corner. His eyes went from the leg up the body to take in the dress and curvy body currently inhabiting it. Finally his eyes landed on her face and he had to suck in a breath. She looked outstanding. He thought she was beautiful naturally and she was just as beautiful done up. She looked like a movie star that stepped out of a 1920's movie. He held his breath as she walked down the stairs.

Christina held on to the railing to stop herself from shaking too much. She watched Jack's reaction as she walked down and didn't know what to make of it. His face was stone still and his shoulders looked really tense. She felt a clench in her gut.

"He thinks it's too much. I look like a clown," she thought silently to herself.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and rang her hands together nervously. She hated being the center of attention and with everyone's eyes on her, she felt self-conscious. Jack noticed her discomfort and took a step forward. He grabbed her hand stopping the fidgeting and brought on to his lips.

"You look incredible," he placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

She smiled softly. "You don't look to bad yourself rock star."

"Christina I've never seen you look like that before," Ava said from Alex's side.

"Yeah, you look gorgeous," Alex added and kissed her gently on the top of the head. "Now go have a good time." He looked at Jack. "You better take care of her. I may not be tough like your brother but you hurt someone I love and you'll find out just how tough I can be."

"No worries, I promise."

Alex nodded and held his hand out to Jack. Jack smiled and shook it.

"Okay, you guys have to go, your reservations in a half hour," Courtney said ushering them out the door.

"Thanks for everything Courtney," Christina said.

Courtney waved her off. "No problem. Now I have to go. I got a man myself waiting for me."

"What?" Christina stopped. "Since when?"

"I'll tell you later. Have a good time," Courtney got into her car.

"Come on," Jack held Christina's hand and led her to the passengers seat of Bobby's car. As he opened the door for her she pecked him on the cheek and sat in the car. Jack couldn't stop the smile on his face as he went to the driver's side. He looked up to see Ava looking out the window watching them. She gave him two thumbs up as he got in the car. He shook his head.

"She's watching us through the window, isn't she?" Christina chuckled.

"Yeah," Jack answered. He started up the car and pulled out of the driveway. Most of the car ride was spent in a comfortable silence.

"So where exactly are we going?" Christina asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"It's a surprise," Jack answered, not giving up any details.

"You know how I am with surprises," Christina mumbled.

Jack grinned, picking up her hand and bringing it to his lips. "I know you love surprises."

"Whatever," she muttered but could stop the upward curve of her lips.

* * *

Approximately fifteen minutes later Jack pulled into a parking lot. Christina looked around and at the building in front of her in awe.

"Jack, this is the 1913 Room Restaurant. How were you able to get reservations? This place is so expensive."

"Baby, don't worry about any of that. We're here to have a nice romantic date and that's what we're going to have; no matter what."

After helping her out of the car, Jack and Christina made their way into the restaurant.

"I have a reservation for two under Mercer," Jack said once inside.

The waiter nodded. "Follow me," he said in a slight French accent.

The waiter led them to a small table for two in the middle of the restaurant. It was crowded with couples, young and old. The waiter smiled at Christina and moved to pull out her chair for her but Jack cut in front of him.

"I got this, thanks," he said and once Christina sat down he gently pushed the chair into the table.

The waiter nodded. "I will be by in a few minutes to see if you are ready to order."

Jack went around and sat down facing her. "This is different than what I'm use to."

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever had a meal that cost more than ten dollars. I can't believe you did this," she smiled.

"You're worth every cent," Jack reached over to hold her hands.

Christina just smiled not knowing what to say. No guy had ever said that about her before. She knew this was the start of an amazing night.

"You know I don't like the way that waiter looked at you," Jack muttered as he and Christina walked out of the restaurant.

"What are you talking about? He didn't do anything wrong. He hardly looked at me," she chuckled.

"Yeah right, _would you like some more wine_," Jack mocked in a bad French accent.

"He asked you the same thing, you just said no, and that was a horrible impression," she laughed.

"That's not the point," Jack replied once they reached the car. He walked Christina over to the passenger's side. Just as she went to open the door he stopped her. She looked up in confusion. Jack just grabbed her face and placed his lips on hers. She lifted her arms to wrap around his neck and he pushed her against the car.

"Mmm," Christina kept her eyes closed as she and Jack parted lips. "What was that for?"

"Just wanted to," Jack shrugged.

He opened the door to the car and helped her get in. With a smirk he walked over to the driver's side and got in. He couldn't wait for the second part of the date.

* * *

Owen let out a relieved breath as the brunette next to him finally went to sleep. He had been waiting over an hour for her to go to sleep so he could finally leave. Sure he wanted Christina but he was still a man and he had certain needs. Leah just happened to be there at the time. Slowly he took the arm that was draped across his waist and lifted it off of him. He froze when she moved but she didn't wake up.

He swung his legs to the floor and picked up his jeans. Grinning to himself, he thought about taking a few bills out and leaving it on the bed but thought better of it. Standing up he put his jeans and shirt on. As quietly as he could he walked to the door and opened it. He left swiftly and once out of the room, he let the door slam shut. She would probably wake up to that but he didn't care, he was gone and he was ready to do what he had planned for weeks.

He just had to wait until he got both Jack and Christina together. Wait until they were both happy and ignorant to everything else in the world. Then he would bring it up. He would let the world know that Christina was nothing but a bet. Jack obviously thought different now but nobody else knew that. If Christina knew she started out as a bet it would break her heart. She would leave Jack without waiting for an explanation and she would upset and vulnerable. That's where he came in. He would just happen to be there as a shoulder to cry on. He would play the good man who wanted nothing but the best for her and he would convince her that Jack wasn't the best for her. Bobby of course would know what was going on and would be pissed at him, giving their history. It was the icing on the cake. He couldn't wait.

* * *

"Keep your eyes closed," Jack murmured as he put the car in park. He got out of the car and went to help Christina out of the car.

"Jack, what are you doing? Why can't I open my eyes?" Christina asked more out of curiosity then anything else. She felt her door open and Jack's hands gently grab her arms, helping her out of the car.

"Okay open your eyes," he said as he shut the door.

Christina shook her head and opened her eyes. She stared up at the 73 story building. She turned to Jack wide eyed.

"Jack this is the Marriott! This is like two hundred dollars a night. How were you able to afford this?"

Jack smiled. "Well I had to save up for the last couple weeks, but it'll all be worth it."

He intertwined their hands and started to walk to the front revolving doors. Christina followed mouth still hanging open. They reached the reception desk and the blond woman smiled brightly at them.

"Hello, welcome to the Marriott, how can I help you?"

"I have a room reserved. Jack Mercer," Jack replied wrapping an arm around Christina's waist.

The woman started typing on the computer. She nodded a few seconds later. She reached behind her to a desk behind her and took out some cards.

"Here we are room 1812, on the fifteenth floor. Enjoy your stay," she smiled politely and handed Jack the room cards.

"Thank you," Jack replied with a smile of his own and lead Christina to the elevator.

Christina had a hundred and one thoughts going through her head. She was excited but also scared. She didn't know what to do, what Jack expected of her. She was afraid that she wouldn't meet up to his expectations. She gently bit her lip as the elevator closed in front of her. She felt Jack's hands immediately circle her waist and his lips attach to her neck. She let out a small giggle and tilted her head to the side to give him more access.

"I can't wait until we get to the room," he murmured against her neck.

"Yeah," Christina said half heartedly but Jack was too into what he was doing to notice.

Suddenly the elevator bell went off. Jack looked up and noticed they were not at their floor yet. He watched as an old woman stepped into the elevator. She smiled at them and turned her back to them.

"Of course," Jack muttered in Christina's ear.

"Shh, be good," Christina reprehended and turned to face him.

"And if I don't?" Jack ran his hands down her back to squeeze her bottom.

"Jack," she all but squealed. She spun around quickly so her back was against him. The old later turned to look at them in disapproval. Apparently they weren't as quiet as they thought they were.

The elevator stopped and both Jack and Christina moved to leave but the woman apparently was on their floor as well. It was also a surprise when she started walking in the same direction as them. Christina looked up at Jack who just shrugged. She couldn't help but giggle as the woman walked in front of them.

"Our room's the next one," Jack pointed.

They walked to the door. Christina noticed as Jack pulled out the key card, that the woman's room was right next to theirs. She looked over at Jack who was suppressing a smile.

"Hope the walls are thick," he said, loud enough for the woman to hear.

"Hope so."

Christina smiled apologetically as the woman stared at them in disbelief. She let out a loud huff before opening the door to her room and going inside, but not forgetting to slam the door shut. Jack chuckled and opened the door to their room. Stepping inside he shut the door and locked it once Christina was inside.

"It's about time," Jack said and pressed Christina against the wall. She let out a small grunt as Jack hungrily pressed his lips against hers.

She let out a gasp at the intensity of the kiss and Jack took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her fingers in his hair, messing it up more than it already was. Jack brought a hand up and took pulled her hair out of the bun it was in, letting her hair fall down around her shoulders. He tangled his hand in her hair. Gently, he pulled her hair making her head lean back. He nuzzled her neck, placing soft kisses here and there.

Christina brought her hands around his waist and pulled his shirt up from being tucked into his pants. Jack pulled back and slipped his jacket off, and then Christina proceeded to pull his shirt up over his head. Jack smiled and ran his hands down her body, her neck, and the sides of her breasts, her hips and then her thighs where he fingered the end of her dress. With one motion he brought his hands up taking the dress with him. Christina lifted her arms helping him take the dress off of her leaving her in her lingerie.

Jack's eyes roamed down her body lingering on certain spots. Christina brought her hands up to hug herself. She had never been this revealing to a guy before so she felt insecure about herself. Jack grabbed her hands and pulled her into him.

"You don't have to hide yourself," he said. "You're beautiful."

He kissed softly and drew the straps of her bra down her arms. He trailed his lips down her jaw, to her neck and shoulders. She closed her eyes; she didn't think she would like the way his lips felt against her skin as much as she does right now. She tensed when she felt his hands undo her bra. She leaned back and let it fall to the ground. Jack knew how uncomfortable it was for her to be naked the first time in front of a man so he crushed her against him and kissed her. He started to guide her to the large king size bed in the middle of the room

He gently laid her on the bed and she scooted up toward the top of the bed. Jack smirked and crawled up her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently scratched the top of his back. He pulled the sheets of the bed down, leaning down to kiss her and pressed his forehead against hers. She looked into his eyes and caressed his cheek.

"You sure you want to do this? Because once we start I may not be able to stop."

Christina swallowed thickly. This is what she has been waiting for, for so long now. She knew she wanted her first time to be with Jack. She also knew that she had fallen in love with him but didn't know how to tell him and she wasn't even sure if he felt the same way. She knew he liked her and cared deeply for her, but love? She wasn't sure. Did she really want to do this?

**REVIEW!!!! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally!! The new chapter is here! I really hope you guys like it. Thanks to all who have reviewed and alerted and a big thanks to EvilBunny101 for being an awesome beta!! So please review and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 12**

"Christina?" Jack pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her nose. He looked down into her eyes looking for any type of disapproval to what they were doing. His heart was pounding hard against his chest. He didn't know what he would do if she said she didn't want this.

Christina smiled softly at him. Looking at him in that moment, she could see how much she meant to him and knew she wasn't making a mistake.

"I want you, and I want this," she whispered. She wasn't sure if he loved her, but at the moment she didn't care. She could see how much she meant to him and didn't need words to confirm that.

Jack smiled and kissed her. It was all he needed to hear. Christina wrapped her arms around his neck and gently scratched the back of his neck causing him to let out a soft moan. Jack ran brought his hands down to her waist and fingered the straps of her panties. He looked up at her face as he slowly pulled the material down her legs. She was watching him with half lidded eyes. Jack smirked at her as he pulled the material free from her legs. He grabbed her foot and placed a kiss on top of it.

Christina didn't stop the small smile that crossed her face. She felt her cheeks heat up when he looked up at her. He slowly ran his hands up her legs, the rest of his body following, his lips pressing soft kisses on every piece of skin he could find. Once he reached her waist he laid kisses against her stomach, swirling his tongue around her belly button. She ran her fingers through his hair and leaned her head back into the pillows as she let out a content sigh.

Jack smiled against her stomach when he heard what sounded like a purr come out of her. He trailed his lips upward between her breasts to the center of her throat. He tensed when Christina's nails scratched at his back. His hand moved downward and placed his hand at her entrance. He pressed his lips to hers as he entered a finger. She gasped at the unfamiliar sensation. He knew she was still a virgin so he didn't want to go too far, too soon. He took one of her breast in his mouth and let out a content sigh.

"You taste so good," he whispered.

She looked down and frowned.

"What?" he asked.

"You still have your pants on," she responded, grabbing at his belt.

Jack laughed and sat up. He undid his pants and swiftly took them off releasing the strain. He grabbed a condom out of one of the pockets before throwing the pants to the floor. Christina's eyes roamed down his body and she blushed seeing his length.

"_That's supposed to fit in me?"_ she thought to herself.

Jack chuckled and leaned over her again, resting his forehead against hers. "I love making you blush."

"Of course you do," Christina rolled her eyes.

Jack laughed. He grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted them making her wrap her legs around his waist. She looked in his eyes and all she could see was the love and desire he felt for her and she knew she wasn't going to regret this. No matter what happens to them in the future. She felt his tip at her entrance and she took a deep breath. She knew it was going to hurt and wanted to be prepared. She wasn't a big fan of pain.

"Relax baby, don't tense. I promise, I'll take care of you," he said gently kissing her.

Christina nodded and relaxed. She held her breath as Jack slid the condom on then inched slowly inside her. He looked down at her in concern. He didn't want to hurt her but knew the pain was inevitable.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah, just do it. Like a band-aid," she chuckled even though she felt uncomfortable.

"Okay," Jack slid himself fully inside her. He kissed her deeply to stop the gasp of pain that came out of her throat. He felt a shot of guilt flow through him when he heard the faint whimper that came out of her.

"Shh, it's okay. You're okay. It'll go away soon," Jack murmured as he kissed her neck and face. He kept moving, hoping the pain would stop and the pleasure would start.

Christina gripped Jack's upper arms. She was sure to leave a mark. She bit her lip and felt tears prick the side of her eyes. Jack wiped one away as it fell down the side of her face and started to thrust inside her. She bit her lip and started moving with him. It wasn't long before her whimpers of pain turned to whimpers of pleasure. Jack watched as the sweat gathered on her skin and mixed with his. Feeling her more relaxed and moving with him, he increased his speed.

Christina couldn't describe the feeling going through her. It was exhilarating and she didn't want it to stop. She wondered if Jack was feeling like this. She kept moving in rhythm with him hoping that it was as good for him as it was for her.

"Jack," she managed to breathe out.

"You're alright, just relax. Just let it happen," Jack moaned deep in his throat. He slammed hard into her forgetting that this was still just her first time.

"God, you're so tight," he murmured against her ear.

Christina could feel her climax building. She clenched her muscles together which caused Jack to let out a growl and speed up. Jack forgot everything except that moment. Everything else in the world ceased to exist. He looked down at her face and the pure ecstasy that was written on it. He felt proud that he was the first man to ever make her feel like that. And he'd be damned if any other man made her feel this way. He could feel her release and felt her tense up.

"Just let it go baby, I'm right with you," Jack moaned.

A couple seconds later Christina felt her muscles clench and she let out her release with a loud moan. She felt her toes curl and her nails dug into Jack's skin.

"Jack, I-"she couldn't finish her sentence due to Jack's own release.

"Christina, baby." Jack buried his head in her hair and took a deep breath breathing in her scent. He could faintly smell the perfume she had been wearing but it was now covered up in the scent of sweat and sex. It couldn't have smelt better to him.

"Wow, I didn't think it could be like that," Christina said running her hand through his hair. "Not that I've had any other experience."

Jack chuckled and slipped out of her. He lay next to her and pulled her against him. He ran soothing circles along her lower back as she snuggled into him.

"This was probably the best night of my life," she mumbled against his chest. "Thank you," she added.

"You have nothing to thank me for. It was my pleasure just as much as it was yours," he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad my first time was with you. I know you've had more experience than me so I hope I wasn't too disappointing."

Jack shook his head. "Christina, I wish you were my first time. None of the other girls compare to you. Remember that. Why don't you go to sleep now?"

He felt her smile against his chest and smiled himself.

He leaned down to her ear, "And for the record. It has never been that way for me. It was unbelievable."

He pulled her closer and closed his eyes letting sleep take him.

* * *

"Thank you so much for helping us out Bobby."

Ava gave Bobby a strong cup of coffee. He nodded his head. It was early Saturday morning and Bobby had gotten a call from Ava saying that Alex had gone out to finish building the shed. He didn't want Bobby's help but the third time he hit his fingers with the hammer she convinced him to invite Bobby over.

"No problem. You make a mean cup of coffee so it's all good," he said.

"Well, when you work at a coffee house all through college, you tend to learn a few tricks."

Bobby chuckled and gazed at her. She was heavily pregnant now and was due to give birth in a couple of months. All his fantasies about her were long gone and he was able to be friends with a woman without anything extra. That doesn't happen. He had never had a woman that was just his friend. Hell, he had even begun to tolerate Alex.

"Anything else that needs to be built, we're hiring professionals," Alex muttered walking out of the house. He had just finished putting the third band-aid on his fingers.

"Aw baby. It's not that bad," Ava laughed wrapping an arm around his waist as he approached.

"Yeah right, I just have no feeling in three fifths of the fingers in my left hand."

"Suck it up princess; we still got a tree house to build for the rug rat when it gets here."

"Hey party people!" a familiar voice called.

Everyone looked over to see Angel and Sofi walking towards them from Bobby's house. Sofi and Ava had become good friends since they had first met. They didn't find much time to hang out together so they hung out every chance they got.

"Angel, Sofi. How you are you?" Alex asked shaking Angel's hand.

"Good. Heard Bobby was helping out with some construction project. Thought I would come help out. All in the good name of baby Wilson over here."

Angel went over and placed a hand on Ava's stomach. She smiled and looked over at Sofi, who looked a little envious. She knew Sofi and Angel had been trying to get pregnant but was having some trouble. Sofi looked up at Ava and a flash of guilt shot through her face. Shaking her head a bit, she put on a smile.

"So I was thinking we could go baby shopping. Pick out some cute outfits," Sofi smiled and placed her hand on Ava's belly.

"Sure, that sounds fun. Babe, do you mind?" Ava turned to Alex who was smiling fondly at her.

"Not at all, you go have fun," he answered, kissing her softly.

"Great. Come on chica."

Sofi and Ava went inside to house to get Ava's purse. Once Ava had everything she needed, both girls waved goodbye to the men then got into Angel's car and left.

"So what we building?" Angel said rubbing his hands together.

* * *

"_Mmh," Christina murmured as she stood over the stove smelling the amazing aroma of the spaghetti sauce she had made. It was her Grandmothers' recipe. It was dinner time and she had decided on spaghetti. _

"_Jack loves my spaghetti sauce," she thought with a grin. She placed a hand on her swollen stomach. She was a couple weeks away from her due date and Jack would be angry that she was on her feet but once he tasted her sauce he would forget to be angry. _

"_Christina." _

"_Speak of the devil," she thought silently. "Hey baby, your home early." _

"_Yeah and I was expecting my heavily pregnant wife to be in bed or at least laying on the couch, off your feet." _

_Jack walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist placing his hands on her stomach. The baby must have known Jack was there because he felt a kick against his hand. _

"_So both of my girls are being active today?" He smiled kissing her neck. _

"_Actually she's been relatively quiet today. She just knows your home. She's going to be a daddy's girl I think. What time is it? Bobby was supposed to have Jay home in time for dinner."_

_Jack looked up at the clock on the wall. "It's almost six." _

_Just as Jack said this, they heard the front door open and heard the patter of feet running toward the kitchen. Jack turned around just in time to catch the little body that launched itself at him._

"_Daddy!" _

"_Hey buddy, have fun with Uncle Bobby and Angel today?" _

"_Jay," Christina said smiling. Jay turned to look at his mother._

"_Hi mom, are we having spisgetti for supper, with meatballs?" _

"_Yes we are, with meatballs just for you." She kissed his head and ruffled his hair. _

_Jay was six years old and Jack and Christina's first child. He was named Jack after his father but since everyone was calling his dad Jack, it was getting kind of confusing so one day he demanded to be called Jay. He looked cute standing in the middle of the living room making a speech about his name. _

"_Uncle Bobby got me this," he held up a little miniature hammer with a wide smile that was identical to his father._

"_Little fella has a knack for banging things," Bobby said sitting at the table. "Just like his Uncle Bobby." He grinned at the double meaning._

"_Yeah!"_

"_Bobby!"_

_Both Jay and Christina shouted at the same time. Christina shook her head. Jack just chuckled and put Jay down. _

"_Boy, don't you be running around with that in your hand; you'll bang someone's eye out," Christina__ heard Angel yell. _

_Suddenly another blur came through the kitchen but stopped at Angel's voice. Christina looked down at eight year old Danny Mercer who was looking guiltily up at her with a small hammer in his hand. _

"_Sorry Aunt Chrissy," he mumbled looking down. _

"_Don't worry, just don't run in the house again," Christina leaned down and kissed the top of his head. _

"_You're really big Aunt Chrissy," Danny said touching her stomach._

"_Daniel Mercer, watch what you say," Angel said sliding onto a chair at the table. _

"_Don't worry about it. It's only going to be big for a little bit longer. Then you're going to have a brand new baby cousin." _

_Jack frowned. "How come when he mentions how big you are your okay with it, but when I even hint at it I have to __sleep on the couch?" _

"_Because you're married," Bobby replied. _

"_You should know better then to comment on a pregnant woman's size; Danny doesn't really know the difference." Christina pecked Jack on the cheek before turning back to the stove._

"_Angel__,__ do you and Danny want to stay for dinner?" Christina asked._

"_Nah, we got to get back. Sofi's parents are visiting this weekend." _

"_Mom's almost as bad as the daughter," Bobby mumbled earning a slap from Angel. _

"_Watch it," Bobby said. "Can't understand a word that woman says," he added after a moment of silence._

_Jack chuckled and went to get some plates down from the cupboard. He laid them down next to the stove and grabbed the noodles. He held them over the sink as the water drained out. _

"_Come on Dan, we better go or your mom is going to kill us for being late." _

"_Okay. Bye everyone," Danny waved and followed his father out the door._

"_Are you staying for dinner Bobby?" Christina asked. _

"_Is that your good sauce?"_

"_Yeah, my mom's the best cook ever," Jay said sitting at the table. He was still really short sitting at the table being able to rest his chin on the table top. He only recently stopped using his booster seat claiming it was only for babies and he was a big boy now. _

"_I don't know kid, I think your Grandma Evelyn would have given her a run for her money," Bobby said affectionately. Jay just shrugged his shoulders since he had never met or tasted his Grandma's cooking. But his parents talked about her a lot so she must have been a good person. _

"_Have you spoken to Alex about Ava's surprise birthday party tomorrow night?" Jack asked stealing a bite from the pot of sauce._

"_Yeah I__-__" Christina stopped and pressed a hand to her stomach. _

"_Chris?" Jack turned to her in concern._

"_Ah, Jack__,__ I__-__" she dropped the plate she had in her hands causing it to crash to the floor in pieces. She pressed both hands against her stomach and the ripple of pain she had initially felt intensified. _

"_What? What's wrong__?" Jack grabbed her face forcing her to look at him._

"_I don't know, I think it's a contraction," she didn't say anything else when she felt the water flow out of her. Jack looked down at the water on the floor in shock._

"_Uh oh, Mommy had an accident," Jay said pointing and had to cover up his smile._

"_No bud, she didn't have an accident, she's about to have your little sister." _

"_Really? What's that got to do with peeing in your pants?" _

_Jack turned to his son and kneeled down in front of him. "Jay, you remember the bag Daddy packed a few weeks ago, the pink one for your new little sister."_

_Jay nodded his head, not used to seeing his father so serious._

"_I need you to run as fast as you can upstairs to get it okay?"_

"_But mommy said not to run in the house."_

_Jack opened his mouth to speak but Christina's cry of pain cut him off. Jay ran out of the room up the stairs. He hated seeing his mom in pain. Jack turned to see Bobby had turned off the stove and was holding Christina. He went over to hold his wife._

"_Bobby, can you…?" _

"_I'll start the car, just get her out to it," Bobby left the kitchen and ran into Jay who was holding the pink bag._

"_Good job buddy, go sit in the car and we'll be out in a minute okay?"_

_Jay nodded his head and went out the door, Bobby following._

_Back at the kitchen Jack had started to lead Christina out of the kitchen. _

"_This is happening too fast too soon Jack. What if something's wrong? AHHH!" Christina squeezed her eyes shut._

"_Listen to me; we've been through this before. There's nothing wrong. We're going to have our little girl soon." _

_Christina nodded her head and gripped his hand. Still squeezing her eyes closed she faintly heard him saying her name. _

"_Christina. Christina." _

* * *

"Christina, wake up. Christina," Jack placed a hand on her cheek, and rubbed his thumb across her cheek. He frowned as she tossed and turned.

"Christina, wake up baby," he said louder and shook her gently.

"Ahh," Christina jerked awake and sat up quickly not noticing the blankets falling down to her waist. Her hands instinctively went to her belly which, with a sigh of relief was still flat. She felt Jack's hand on her face and his lips gently caress her cheek.

"What's wrong? Bad dream?"

She turned and smiled softly at him. She was surprised at how comfortable she was with him. She smiled and kissed him. He cupped her neck and traced her lips with his tongue. She pulled back before her could go any farther.

Jack smiled, "So you want to tell me what that was all about. Did you have a nightmare? If you did that's kind of a strike to my ego after what we just did."

"No, not a nightmare, it was definitely a pleasant dream," she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Then why the whimpering in pain?" He rested his head on top of hers and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"Because I was in labor," she said bluntly.

Jack pulled back and looked at her. "Labor?"

"Yeah it was a dream where I was pregnant. It seemed so real, I could feel my stomach; I could feel the baby. And when I went into labor I could feel the pain."

"I see. So uh, who was the dad in this whole kid deal?" Jack cleared his throat.

Christina raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Matthew McConaughey."

"Humph," Jack lay back against the pillows with his hands behind his head. The blankets were low on his waist and Christina spent a second to admire him before turning to look at him. He looked at her face then trailed his eyes down her body. She knew full well that her breasts were in plain view for him to gaze at but she didn't care at the moment.

"Matthew McConaughey, huh? Hard to compete with that."

Jack just let out an audible sigh and closed his eyes. Christina frowned slightly. She swung a leg around his waist and straddled him. She leaned down so her chest was crushed against his. His hands automatically went to her waist but he kept his eyes closed. She placed wet kisses against his neck and moved down his chest. She felt him shiver at her actions and knew she was affecting him.

"Jack," she said against his chest.

"Hmm," she heard from his throat.

"It wasn't Matthew McConaughey. It was you," she chuckled softly.

"That right?" he murmured opening his eyes and looking down at her. His hands began a trail up and down her back.

"Yes. We were married and had a son. I was pregnant with our daughter."

She was sort of hesitant to look up at him. She didn't want to scare him. He brought his hand under her chin and tilted her head so she was looking at him.

"And you went into labor at the end of it," he confirmed.

"Yep."

"Did he look like you?"

Christina watched as a small smile spread across his face. She smiled back glad that he wasn't freaked out by it.

"Well he only had my blond hair. Everything else was you. He had the exact same smile as you and he had your eyes."

"Maybe it was a premonition," Jack teased running his hands down her back to cup her butt. He pushed her upward so he could kiss her.

"I don't know about that. But I do know that even though it ended up in me being in pain from child labor, I was happy. I was happy with you."

"Good," he kissed her intimately. When the kiss broke Christina let out a long yawn. Jack looked over at the small digital clock on the bedside table. It was six thirty in the morning.

"Why don't we get some more sleep? We don't have to be out of here until noon."

He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. She was still directly on top of him and she didn't plan on moving. She tucked her head against his chest under his chin. She sighed contentedly and fell asleep to Jack's even breathing. Jack stayed awake a little bit longer. Christina had dreamt that they were married with kids. He had never thought of himself like that, but with Christina it didn't seem like such a crazy idea. He could only imagine Bobby's reaction to it. Speaking of Bobby, he couldn't wait to see Bobby's face when he got home. Bobby would know exactly what happened between him and Christina. But despite all that he knew Bobby wouldn't say anything about the initial bet between them. Hopefully he had forgotten everything about it.

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sooooo.... here is the new chapter. Thanxs to everyone who has review or alerted. I hope you all like this one and it would be great if you could just ignore some of the stupid mistakes that I happened to miss...lol anyways please please review! The more who review the more my motivation to get the next chapter out is!!!!**

**Chapter 13**

Jack softly stroked Christina's back as she slept on top of him. He had gone back to sleep after Christina woke from her dream but it was only for a short time. To be honest he got a little freaked about the dream of them married with kids. He just didn't want her to know that, but the more he thought about it, the more he liked the thought of her having his kids and spending the rest of their lives together.

He liked the feeling of her weight on top of him when he woke up. Usually when he was with a girl he wasn't one for the whole cuddling thing after. He was always the first one out of the bed and dressed ready to leave. But he could honestly say he wouldn't mind spending the whole day lying in bed with her. He felt whole, content with her with him. He was happy. He had been miserable since his mother had died and when he almost died. All along he had just been getting along day by day. Then he had gotten a blond new neighbour and he was finally completely happy with his life.

He had been so caught up in his thoughts he almost didn't feel the warm lips press themselves against his chest. He looked down to see Christina grinning up at him. He let out a smile and pulled her up so he could kiss her lips.

"Morning baby," he murmured against her lips.

"Morning rock star."

He laughed at the use of her nickname for him. He turned them over so he was on top of her. Her legs automatically went to his waist and her hands scratched his back gently.

"That feels good," he said pressing kisses against her throat.

"I bet I know what else would feel good," she teased gently biting his ear.

"Yeah what's that?"

She just grinned and pressed herself against him. He had to suppress his groan and buried his face into her hair as he began to grind himself against her. He trailed his lips down her neck to her chest where he wrapped his lips around her nipple. Christina pressed her head back into the pillow and closed her eyes. Jack pulled back from her and reached down to his pants that were on the floor besides the bed, to get his wallet. Christina opened her eyes watching Jack take out the small packet from his wallet. Before he could rip it open she sat up and pushed him down on the bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she took the packet from him and opened it herself.

"Relax. I want to try something."

Jack placed his hands on her hips and ran his hands from her hips to her butt and squeezed affectionately. She giggled and opened the condom. Leaning back he watched with glazed eyes as she placed it on him. She placed her hands on his chest and lifted her body up and with a final sigh sank down on top of him.

"Oh God," Jack gasped and gripped her butt as she moved up and down.

Christina leaned down and kissed him hard and hungrily. He kissed her back fiercely and tangled a hand in her hair. He began thrusting his hips up meeting her rhythm. Christina sat up again throwing her head back as the pleasure began to build. Jack could do nothing but stare at her. She looked beautiful above him like she was. He ran his hands up her stomach to cup her breasts. Christina looked down at him through hooded eyes and placed a hand over the one cupping her breast.

Jack gasped loudly as she squeezed herself around him. Christina held Jack's hand as she felt her climax build. She wanted to hold out as long as she could but Jack suddenly sat up and crushed her against him which caused her to explode. She clung tightly to him as the tremors went through her. It was only a few seconds later she felt Jack start to shake with the aftershock. This was so much better then the night before. This time there was no pain whatsoever, all she felt was the pure pleasure Jack had provided her. She was sure no other man could make her feel this way.

They sat on the bed hugging each other, both breathing deeply and drenched with a sleek coat of sweat, hearts beating rapidly together. Jack's face was buried into her neck and she could feel him gently kiss her every now and then. She herself had her arms locked around his neck and had no plans of letting him go anytime soon.

It was a few minutes and neither one had moved yet. Christina kissed his hair gently then moved to kiss just under his ear.

"You okay?"

Jack's laugh was muffled into her shoulder. He pulled back to look her in the face. His smile was even bigger as he looked into her confused eyes. She grinned wirily at him unable to guess what was going through his head. Jack gently pressed his lips against hers and pulled away before it could get any deeper.

"I didn't think anything could beat last night but I was proven wrong. That was intense."

Jack's hands massaged the small of her back just above her bottom as he watched Christina's face in the afterglow of what they had just done. Her hair was in all directions and was matted with sweat against her forehead. He thought she never looked more beautiful then she did right now.

"You're telling me," she replied resting her hands on his shoulders. "I think I could sleep for a week now."

"Is that right?" Jack placed wet kisses against her collar bone and placed his hands against her butt and squeezed tightly. Christina could feel him harden again inside her. She wasn't sure if she could do it again. But apparently Jack had other plans. With a small bite to her neck which was both painful and pleasurable Jack flipped them so she was on her back and he was hovering over her. With a loud joyful laugh Christina locked her legs around his waist and they began moving again.

* * *

Bobby looked down at his watch and groaned in frustration. He was ready to throw a mini tantrum. He was going to be late for work.

"Where the hell is he? I swear to god if he makes me late for work, I'm going to beat his skinny ass into the ground."

Looking at the time he groaned again. It was almost eleven thirty and he had to be at work by one. But he had to be at the site twenty minutes before. He knew the hotel's checkout time was noon so he was wondering exactly what was taking them so long. He picked up the phone book and began looking for the hotel phone number.

* * *

Jack woke up to an annoying shrill ringing sound that was coming from the table that was on the other side of the room. He groaned into Christina's hair. He was currently wrapped around her under the thick soft covers of the bed. Her back was flush against his chest and their hands were entwined together. He felt Christina shift slightly and turn towards him. She looked up at him with tired eyes. He stroked her cheek and smiled at the sight.

"How much you want to bet that's Bobby."

"I'm not going to take that bet, thank you very much," she laughed.

Jack squeezed her gently before untangling himself from her. She watched as he stood up from the bed and walk unabashedly to his jacket. She could feel his warmth leave her and she didn't like the feeling of him away from her.

"Yeah?" Jack answered the phone.

She watched as Jack sighed and throw his head back in annoyance. Yep it was definitely Bobby. She giggled when he looked at her and rolled his eyes. Smirking to herself she stood from the bed not bothering to wrap a sheet around her. Jack had turned around and didn't notice her coming toward him.

"Bobby relax, I know you have to be a work, I-"

Jack was interrupted when he felt the hot body press against his back. He gulped when he felt her lips move across his back.

"Jack you fairy are you listening to me?" Christina heard from Jack's phone.

"Yeah, I'll be home in a minute," Jack dropped the phone and took Christina in his arms.

She smiled against his lips. His tongue traced her lips making her open her mouth for entrance. Jack pressed himself against her and began leading her to the bed.

"Hold on rock star," Christina said pulling away. Jack's lips just trailed down her chin to her collarbone. She loved it when he kissed her there.

"Jack. Look at the time. We have to be out of here by twelve," she pushed him back and shook her head playfully at his pout.

"Come on baby, just a quickie before we have to leave."

"Jack what starts out as a quickie never ends as a quickie. Besides I still have to get a shower, we could save water and shower together," she raised an eyebrow and turned to walk to the bathroom.

Jack smirked and walked after her. When he reached her he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She let out a squeal as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

* * *

"Man, relax. You know what they're up to. Leave em' alone. I'll pick you up if you need a ride to work."

Bobby scowled into the phone after Jerry's words. He didn't know why he was so anxious. Perhaps it was because he knew that when Jack came home there would be a lot of gloating on his part.

"No. I swear if I'm late I'm going to kick his scrawny ass," Bobby growled.

"Honey I'm home!"

Bobby looked up at Jack's voice. With a quick goodbye to Jerry he hung up the phone and stomped to the front door where Jack was hanging up his jacket.

"You're fuckin' lucky," Bobby said pointing a finger at him.

"Jeeze, what's got your panties in a bunch man," Jack grinned

"Do you see what time it is? If I hadn't called, you would still be at the hotel and I would be getting my ass chewed out by my boss."

"Relax dude, I'm home, no worries, your car is safe and sound," Jack patted him on the shoulder.

"Whatever man, get out of my way, I'm late now," Bobby pulled his jacket on.

"You know what you need man?" Jack said moving to the bottom of the stairs.

"And what prey tell is that?" Bobby asked sarcastically.

"You need to get laid," Jack laughed and ran up the stairs before he could see Bobby's reaction.

Bobby narrowed his eyes and growled, "fuckin' fairy."

* * *

Christina walked into her house with a daze. Ava heard the door open and walked out of the kitchen wiping her hands with a dish rag. She smirked when she saw her sister walk in the house in the same outfit she left in.

"Have a good night?" she asked.

"Mmhm," Christina murmured through closed lips.

"You look like it. Bet you had a good morning too."

"Ava, it was amazing," Christina blurted out. "Although it was much better the second and third time, the first time was still amazing."

"Okay, okay, I get it. It was amazing. I hope you used protection," Ava ran as best she could in her pregnant state over to Christina and dragged her to the sofa where they sat down.

"Of course we did. We're not stupid. It was so nice. I always thought a girl's first time was supposed to be so painful and uncomfortable. Sure it hurt at first but after that it was so good. Thank god Mom's not around, because I doubt I could talk to her about this."

"You know you can talk to me about anything. I've been through it all trust me."

"Where's Alex?"

"He's out back painting the new shed. He refused to have anybody's help with it," Ava chuckled.

"I see. Well, I'm going to go change, you sit back and relax your belly and I'll be down to finish the dishes for you," Christina patted Ava's pregnant belly and stood to go up stairs.

"If you say so," Ava said dramatically and leaned back propping her feet up on the coffee table.

Christina had finished washing and drying the dishes when the phone began to ring. She noticed Ava had fallen asleep on the sofa so she ran to get the phone before it could wake her up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Why didn't you call me the minute you got home?" Courtney's voice came through the receiver.

"Sorry, I've been doing chores since I got home. I felt bad that Ava was on her feet all day."

"Well aren't you a good little sister," Courtney teased.

"I am, what are you going to say about it?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"So what was this about a date waiting for you yesterday?" Christina asked.

"Yeah, he's a T.A. in one of my classes. He was helping me out with a paper a couple weeks ago and it was like an instant attraction. He's such an awesome guy."

"And why am I only hearing about this now?" Christina put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow even though Courtney couldn't see her.

"I guess I didn't want to get my hopes up. I guess if I didn't say anything and nothing happened then it wouldn't hurt so much. But after last night we agreed that we wanted to be together so we're going to give it a try," Courtney sounded sincerely happy.

"I'm so happy for you. I guess this means your fantasy about Angel is over?"

"For now," Courtney laughed. "We'll see how this works out."

"Right on, I want to me this guy. Have I seen him before? You said he was a T.A."

"He's Professor Lawson's T.A."

"Oh. I don't have him. I'm not sure." Christina balanced the phone on her shoulder while she picked at a small hangnail.

"He's tall, blond hair, beautiful hazel eyes. His name is Travis. Kind of on the skinny side, not as skinny as Jack though. Jack's way too skinny for my taste."

"Jack's not too skinny, he's perfect the way he is," Christina began to argue.

"Whatever. Perfect for you maybe. Anyways we're talking about me right now."

"Okay," Christina chuckled into the phone. "I'm pretty sure you know what I did last night, what happened with you last night."

"Last night was our first official date. He took me to a movie, and then a dinner afterwards. Then once we finished dinner we went to a twenty four hour coffee shop where we literally talked the whole night. It was the best night of my life," Courtney gushed.

Christina smiled. She could almost picture Courtney lying on her bed twirling a piece of hair around her finger with a dazed look on her face.

"Sounds great. I want to meet him soon."

"We should have a double date."

"Definitely. I'll ask Jack the next time I talk to him," Christina promised.

"That will be later today right," Courtney snickered.

"Courtney, I spent the night with him. I can last a day without him," Christina insisted even though she knew she was lying and would most likely see him later that night.

"Whatever girl, I got to go. Call me and let me know about the double date. Later chickie."

Christina said goodbye and hung up the phone with a soft laugh.

"Ava sleeping?" Christina turned to see Alex walk in partly covered in paint.

"Yeah, I started to finish the dishes for her and she was knocked out."

"Finally," Alex said. "I've been trying to get her to rest all day. How was your night?"

Christina opened her mouth to answer but Alex stopped her, "never mind. I don't want to know."

"Okay," Christina laughed as Alex went into the living room to check on Ava. She hoped that when she was married that her husband would be as good to her as Alex was to Ava.

* * *

Later that night Christina was up in her room listening to her mp3 player and flipped through a Cosmo magazine when her phone rang.

"Christina! Phone!" Alex poked his head into her room.

Christina pulled the ear pieces out of her ears and picked up the phone. Alex shut the door giving her some privacy.

"Hello," Christina asked.

"Hey baby," Jack's deep voice came over the line.

"Hi rock star, what's up?"

"Nothing, wondering what you're doing?"

"Just hanging out. I'm a little bored actually," she admitted.

"Maybe I could come over and help cure some of that boredom," Jack suggested.

"Tempting but my sister and her husband are home. It would be a little awkward," she laughed. She could picture the pout Jack would surly have on his face.

"If you say so," he chuckled softly. "Actually I'm heading to the bar tonight with Bobby, Angel and Jerry. I was wondering if you wanted to join me. You could ask Courtney to go too if you want."

"Sounds good, Courtney actually has this new boyfriend and wanted to go out on a double date. This sounds a little better."

"Yeah, I don't like double dates. If I go out with a girl my full attention is on that girl and know one else," Jack said trying to be smooth.

"Whatever," she laughed. "You would love to have another guy to talk to instead of trying to be romantic."

"Hey, you know from personal experience that I can be romantic."

"If it helps you sleep at night," she laughed softly before sobering up. "I love that your so romantic with me."

"Only for you. I'll be by to get you at about eight."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Bye baby," Christina hung up the phone with a huge grin across her face. She had only seen Jack the night before and she couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

"Courtney said that she would meet us here," she frowned and looked down at her watch. She and Jack had been at the bar with his brothers for almost two hours and Courtney had yet to show. She was currently sitting on Jack's lap at one of the tables. Bobby, Angel and Jerry were occupying the other three chairs at the table.

"Baby relax, she'll get here soon. Didn't you say she had a new boyfriend now? They're probably having some alone time," Jack gently rubbed her thigh.

"Yeah, I just hope nothing happened to them," she leaned down and gently kissed him.

"Cut out the PDA please," Bobby said slightly glaring at them.

"Leave 'em alone Bobby," Jerry said shaking his head slightly.

"He's just jealous that the girl he has his eye on isn't giving him the time of day," Angel snickered.

"You have a crush?" Christina smirked at Bobby.

"No, I don't have a crush. I don't have crushes okay. If I want a girl I just go for it."

Jack suddenly started laughing. He had a few drinks but for some reason once Bobby said that he found it extremely funny. Jerry put a hand over his mouth to suppress his smile while Angel laughed mostly at Jack's sudden laughter.

"What the hell are you laughin' at fairy?" Bobby snapped.

"Dude you can't get a girl, when was the last time you got laid?" Jack continued laughing and rested his head against Christina's arm. She smiled and ran a hand through his hair gently messaging his scalp.

"Who is this girl that caught your eye?" Christina asked trying to stop a drunken argument from happening.

"Her right there, her name is Paige," Angel lifted his arm to point. Bobby immediately smacked Angel's arm down.

"Damn it, don't fuckin point."

Christina grinned and looked over in the direction Angel had been pointing at. There was only one girl standing at a table of older men, pouring up their glasses. She was a tall attractive brunette and according to Angel was giving Bobby a run for his money. She already liked this girl.

"She's pretty," Christina commented. "Jack what do you think?"

Jack looked lifted his head from Christina's arm and opened his eyes. He had liked the feeling of Christina's fingers running through his hair.

"She's hot. Don't know why she would go for you though."

"I still wonder why Christina still went for you," Bobby took a long gulp of his beer.

"Because of my boyish good looks and addictive personality," Jack grinned sheepishly and pulled Christina's face down to his. He nuzzled his nose with hers and kissed her quickly.

Bobby just scoffed and went to drink his beer but saw the bottle was empty. Jerry snickered and raised his eyebrows.

"Here's your chance to talk to your girl."

"Shut up," but Bobby stood up none the less and headed over to the bar where Paige had gone behind the counter.

Christina just smiled and shook her head. She looked down at Jack who had quite the buzz on the go. She laughed to herself. He was probably the first person who looked absolutely adorable drunk.

"What are you laughing at?" Jack tightened his arms around her.

"Nothing, just that you look adorable when your drunk," she placed a hand on his cheek.

"You think I'm adorable now, you should see me when I'm completely wasted. Will you take care of me tomorrow if I have a hangover?"

She melted at his words. He sounded like a little boy who had scraped his knee. She kissed his forehead and nodded, "you know I'll take care of you."

"That means you'll have to spend the night with me," Jack smirked proud of his little ploy to get her to stay over with him for the night.

"Smooth," she mumbled and shook her head.

"Christina!" Christina looked over Jack's shoulder at the familiar female voice. She waved as she saw Courtney making her way through the crowd, holding the hand of a tall blond man.

"Who's the boy band member?" Jack slurred once he saw Courtney making her way over to them.

"Jack! Be nice or I'm not sleeping over," Christina hissed quietly. Jack closed his mouth and nodded his head. To keep his mouth occupied he began to nuzzle her neck and absently place kisses there.

"Hey, sorry we're late," Courtney grinned mischievously. Christina could probably guess why they were late.

"No worries," she said.

"Jack, looking like your having a good time there," Courtney looked at Jack amused. He just grinned at her.

"I'm doing extremely well this evening," he said dramatically. Christina just grinned and rolled her eyes.

"So this is Travis," Courtney said moving so he could stand next to her. Christina noticed that he had a firm grip on her waist and she could tell from the way he was looking at her that he cared for her. She had to admit he didn't seem like the type she normally was attracted to. She used to have the biggest crush on Angel and he certainly wasn't an angel. This guy was tall, blond, and looked like he was probably one of the more popular guys in high school but looked to skinny to have played football.

"Travis, nice to meet you, I'm Christina and this is Jack," she said holding her hand out to shake his.

"Nice to meet you too. I've heard a lot about you," Travis smiled politely.

"Really," Christina blushed at his smiled.

"Charming," she said quietly so only Courtney could hear. Courtney grinned and nodded her head.

"I'm going to go and get some drinks. What would you like?" Travis asked Courtney.

"Just get me a beer tonight."

Travis nodded and looked over at Jack and Christina, "you guys want anything?"

"No, I'm good," Christina smiled.

"Me too," Jack held up his bottle which was half full. Travis nodded and walked to the bar but not before kissing Courtney on the forehead.

"Wow," Christina gushed.

"I know, right? I mean he's not my normal type but something about him is just so…" Courtney couldn't think of the word to describe him.

"I think I know what you mean," Christina said softly thinking of her own man at the moment.

"How are you these days Courtney?" Angel asked with his wide amazing smile. He knew all about the crush she used to have on him considering he used to be best friends with her brother.

"Good Angel and yourself," she was proud at how neutral she sounded. She usually just giggles and stumbled over her words around him. Christina raised an eyebrow proud at her display.

"Good, good," he was a little let down that she did get embarrassed like every other time. She must really like this new guy.

"Hey everyone," Travis said as he came back. "Sorry if I took too long. Some guy was at the bar arguing with the bartender over who knows what."

Everybody looked over and sure enough Bobby was in a vocal battle with Paige. Everyone just chuckled and shook their heads at how bad Bobby had it with this girl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, I'm just the bartender. I don't know you, nor do I have any intention of getting to know you so you can just knock it off with all the pet names," Paige said filling up a tall glass with beer.

"Don't flatter yourself. I call all woman bartenders pet names. They get me my drink when I ask for it, it's all I need in a woman," Bobby smirked. "Sweetheart," he added for effect.

"I swear this job will drive me to drink," she muttered under her breath. Which would be kind of ironic considering her job was to serve drinks. But it wasn't just Bobby, she got that kind of attention from most of the males in the bar. But for some reason when it was Bobby she didn't feel as annoyed with it as she would had someone else just called her sweetheart. But she would never tell him that though. She had too much pride to give him the satisfaction.

"Paige! Erika's on the phone for you, says its an emergency, make it quick."

Paige looked over at the man who stuck his head out from the back room. She nodded her head with a sigh. What could her little sister want? She knew not to call her at work unless it was an emergency. Bobby watched as Paige disappeared in the bar room with a concerned look on her face. He had to admit he didn't usually pursue women who had no interest in him; not that, that happened very often, but something about Paige had him wondering. He wanted to know more about her. About her life, her past, her interests…her body. He definitely wanted to know more about that. The bartenders didn't really have a specific uniform here as long as they had an apron with the bars name on it, so the employees could pretty much where what they wanted. So Bobby could see that she had some curves that he wanted to explore. No woman had intrigued him like she had in a long time.

"One day," he murmured to himself before sliding off the stool and back to the table.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everybody had been at the bar for a while now and everyone had a few drinks in them so they were all loosened up. Even Travis was doing good for his first night out with the Mercer family. He and Courtney had been inseparable the whole night and were now out on the dance floor moving with the mellow song that was playing. Jack and Bobby were in a debate about whether the Detroit Red Wings would make it to the play offs or not while Christina played the peacekeeper if the argument got too much. Angel and Jerry added their two cents as well.

Jack had eventually gotten tired of the conversation and stood up pulling Christina with him. With a curious look on her face she followed as he led her away from the table and to the dance floor. She let out a surprised gasp as he swung her into his arms and pulled her hard against him. His arms went around her waist and hers locked around his neck as they began to sway slowly to the music.

"Wanted to get you in my arms for a while," he whispered against her ear. She shivered as his hot breath hit her neck.

"All you had to do was ask," she said. She laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of his arms around her holding her tight.

"They're so adorable together," Courtney said softly.

"Yeah, they seem like good people," Travis said kissing her softly.

"I'm glad you like them. I was afraid the whole T.A. thing would make it uncomfortable," she admitted.

"Well I'm glad they gave me a chance," he kissed her again. "And I'm glad that you gave me a chance."

Courtney smiled up at him. He was more than she could ever imagine. She moved closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes but when she reopened them she frowned at what she saw. She abruptly pulled her head up. Travis looked down at her in confusion.

"What is it?"

"Its just this guy Owen. I think he has a huge crush on Christina. She believes that he just wants to be friends but I can tell from the way he looks at her. And the just walked into the bar."

Courtney looked over at Christina who was oblivious. Maybe they would be lucky and not get noticed.

"Yeah right, the minute he sees her he's going to do or say something," she thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christina sighed as Jack placed kisses against her neck every now and then. She could honestly say that life was perfect right now. But she didn't want to jinx it so she kept the comment to herself.

"This is nice," she said instead. "I could stay like this forever."

"I want you to stay like this forever," Jack replied. Then he stepped back from her. She looked at him in confusion.

"I got to go take a piss," he said. "Be back in a second."

"Way to ruin a moment Jack," Christina laughed as he made his way to the restroom.

She stood there for a few seconds before deciding to go back to the table. She turned around but suddenly bumped into a strong chest. Looking up she smiled seeing it was Owen.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were behind me," she said.

"No worries," he said with an easy smile. "I just got here and saw you, thought I'd come over to say hi."

"So how have you been?" Christina asked.

"Good, good. Nothing too interesting is going on with me at the moment. You?"

"Good. Really good," she grinned.

"So you and Mercer are still together?" He noticed Jack walk out of the restroom and head back over toward them. He noticed how Jack's faced hardened with anger when he saw him. He did nothing but smirk.

"Yeah, we are. Everything's going amazing. I can't really believe how good things are. Seems to good to be true," she said.

"No secrets or anything between the two of you?"

Christina looked up at him in confusion. "No," she said slowly. "What kind of question is that?"

"What the hell are you doing Owen?" Jack placed his arm around Christina's waist and pulled her possessively against him.

"Just having a chat with my friend Christina here," Owen placed his hands in his pockets. "We were talking about how good you two are together and how there's no secrets between you two."

Jack narrowed his eyes. He could tell from the look on Owens face that he had an ulterior motive.

"Why would there be any secrets between us. There's no secrets between us. Right Jack?" Christina turned to look at him.

"None," Jack had sobered up quickly after seeing Owen. "There's nothing that I'm hiding from Christina. I've got nothing to hide. She knows everything about me."

"That right? So I guess she knew all about the little wager going on between you and your brother? Did you win?"

Christina frowned at Owen's words. Bet? She felt Jack stiffen next to her and the hand holding her waist tightened considerably. She looked at him and noticed his face had lost some of its color.

"What's he talking about Jack?" Christina asked softly.

"Nothing," Jack said glaring at Owen coldly.

"You mean you don't know? I thought there were no secrets between you. Christina you're my friend. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt so I think you deserve to know," Owen crossed his arms across his chest and stared at Jack. Christina looked back and forth between them. Why did Jack look so angry? What were they talking about?

**The plot _finally_ thickens! lol please review! The more who review the faster the next chapter comes outt!!!!!! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the new chapter. It didn't take as long this time :) Thanxs to everyone who have reviewed, especially those who review every chapter. you know who you are! I always look forward to what you have to say. and a bigg thanxs to EvilBunny 101 for being an amazing beta!!!! So read and review!!! It makes me smile :D Love you all!!!**

**Chapter 14**

"Deserve to know what? Jack, what is he talking about?" Christina felt her stomach tighten; she could tell from the look on Jack's face something was going to be said that would change everything.

"It's nothing important baby, let's go," Jack mumbled, grabbing her hand and turning to leave.

"If you don't tell her I will, and I think this is pretty important," Owen smirked, taking a step closer.

"Christina? Everything alright?" Courtney had seen the confrontation and stood next to Christina, Travis behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Tucker, what the fuck are you doing here?" Bobby had noticed him and immediately came over. Angel and Jerry not far behind.

"This has nothing to do with you so get the hell out of my face," he sneered. He glanced back at Christina who looked on the verge of tears. She didn't know what was going on. But she was sure going to find out now.

"Don't say that shit to me. What do you got to do with-"

"Bobby," Christina interrupted him. She turned to look at Owen. "What are you talking about."

"Baby, its not-" Jack started but stopped when Christina looked at him.

"If it's not that important, then why can't you tell me?"

Jack ran a hand over his face. This was not happening. He looked up at Owen who had a proud smirk planted on his face and he could feel his blood behind to boil. Owen had planned this whole thing. He had somehow found out about the stupid bet between himself and Bobby and had planned to tell Christina about it.

"Jack," Christina's soft voice pulled him out of his trance. He looked at her face and felt his heart begin to break. He knew she was going to find out. He opened his mouth, ready to tell her everything but before he could Owen's voice stopped him.

"Well he obviously doesn't think you deserve to know, but I do. Jack and Bobby had a bet going on about whether Jack would sleep with you or not. I'm sorry you had to find out this way but you deserved to know. Who knows whether Jack would have eventually told you or not," Owen declared, an arrogant smile on his face. It was only a second later when his head snapped to the side, blood oozing from the corner of his mouth. Bobby stood in front of him with a look of murder on his face as he held his clenched fist in front of him. Angel jumped forward to hold Bobby back.

"It's not worth it man," Angel whispered, his grip tightening as Bobby struggled to get to the other man. Jerry only shook his head, knowing something like this would happen. He looked over at Christina whose eyes were filled with tears threatening to fall. Jack was staring at the floor. Courtney just stared eyes wide, mouth hung open.

"Jack," Christina's voiced cracked. "Is it true?"

"Baby, I can explain everything." Jack placed his hands on her shoulders but winced when she stepped back.

"Is it true?" she repeated loudly.

Jack could have lied and said no. She would probably believe him. But he couldn't find it in himself to lie to her.

"It was before we even met. Before I had ever talked to you," he started.

"So it's true?" She felt her eyes about to overflow but she refused to cry. She wouldn't cry in front of him. She couldn't give him that.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"So all this time, everything was all just a ploy to get me in bed?" She couldn't stop it, she began to shake and the tears began to fall down her face. She could feel Courtney place a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so-"

"So I guess you won, huh?" Christina interrupted Jack. Her voice shook with rage when she spoke. All this time she thought Jack really cared about her but it was all so he could win a bet against Bobby. She turned to Bobby and glared at him. He had a frown on his face and looked like he wanted to beat up on Owen some more.

"Isn't that right, Bobby? You know what happened last night. I'm sure Jack told you all the gory details," her voice began to shake as more angry tears fell from her eyes. "Too bad you lost because Jack and I had sex last night."

"Christina please, lets talk about this," Jack pleaded, reaching out to her but she stepped out of his reach.

"Jack, you slept with me because you wanted to prove something to Bobby. Tell me why I should talk to you right now?"

"Yes, I made a bet with Bobby but it was before we had met and before I got to know you. Before I began to feel what I feel for you."

"You know what Jack, ten minutes ago I would have melted at the thought that you cared so much about me but now I don't think I can trust anything that's coming out of your mouth right now," she stopped and took a deep breath. "And to think I thought that I was falling in love with you." She laughed sarcastically to herself.

Jack shook his head. This really could not be happening. He felt his gut tighten as he felt her emotionally detach from him. Everything was going great with them and he was finally happy. He would never forget the look on her face when asked him if it was true for it was an image that would burn in his mind forever.

"Umm, you guys are going to have to leave. My boss said your causing too much of a scene," Paige said timidly as she looked mostly at Bobby. She had never seen him look so angry. It kind of scared her. She flinched when Bobby's hard eyes landed on her but softened after seeing her scared face. He turned back to face Owen.

"You better hope I don't fall upon you when there's nobody else around. I swear-" Bobby got cut off as Jack's body flew past him to jump on Owen. Paige who had been standing next to him got thrown back and would have fallen to the floor had Bobby not been there to catch her.

"Jack!" Jerry yelled as he and Angel grabbed his arms to pull his off of Owen. Jack struggled in their arms.

"Man relax," Angel insisted holding a tight grip on his arms.

"You okay?" Bobby whispered into Paige's ear, holding onto her waist. She was leaning against him.

"Yeah," she stood up straight and smoothed out her skirt. "You guys need to leave before you are kicked out."

Jack turned and looked at Christina desperately. She shook her head in disappointment. He felt his heart break as she walked past him over to Owen.

"Are you okay?"

Owen nodded his head and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm okay. Don't worry about me. What about you? Are you okay?"

"I don't know," she mumbled.

"Christina please," Jack tried again.

"You know Jack, I thought I knew you. I gave myself to you," she sniffed a little.

"I know that baby-"

"Don't," she held up a hand. "Don't call me baby."

"No, please no. We can get through this," he pleaded with her.

"I need some time to think," she turned to Owen. "Can you please take me home?"

Owen nodded his head, "Of course."

"Christina?"

Christina looked over at Courtney and gave her a small, sad smile. It faded when she looked back over at Jack. He looked ready to break down and she wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and forget everything. But she couldn't forget, one day she would be able to forgive but never forget.

"Come on," Owen declared and placed his hand on her lower back, beginning to lead her out of the bar. Jack watched with narrowed eyes as Owen's hand seemed a little lower than was comfortable to him. He felt a hand on his shoulder but just shrugged it off. He couldn't believe this had happened. He remembered vaguely when Jerry scolded him and Bobby for the bet but he just shrugged him off. He wished he had listened to him and just told her. She would have understood, she would have been glad he decided to tell her himself, but no he had to listen to his head and not tell her at all.

"God, I'm so fuckin' stupid," Jack kicked a nearby chair, startling some people sitting in the tables next to them.

"Stop it man let's just get out of here," Angel said and began to pull Jack. He looked over at Bobby who was staring in anger at the direction Owen and Christina had gone.

"That was really low," Courtney spoke up, her voice rich with disgust. Jack looked over at her and flinched. Her arms were crossed and a icy glare took over her features.

"Look I really don't want to talk right now. So I'm getting the hell out of here. The last thing I need is to have you lecture me," Jack spat in anger.

"Yeah, well the last thing Christina needed was to be used."

"I DIDN"T USE HER!" Jack roared. He took a deep breath and added more calmly, "that girl meant everything to me."

He didn't give Courtney anytime to answer, he just turned around and left the club. Courtney glared at him until she felt Travis's hand at her neck.

"We should go," he whispered to her. She nodded and, with a final glare at the remaining Mercer brothers, left the club.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for driving me home," Christina said softly as she and Owen sat in his car outside her house. She had yet to see Jack and Bobby so she wasn't sure if they were home yet.

"No problem. I'm sorry that had to happen the way it did. I just thought you deserved to know and-"

"Owen, it's okay," she interrupted. "I'm glad you told me. I just wish Jack had told me to begin with."

Owen reached over to grab her hand. She looked up at him in confusion.

"If you need someone to talk to or just to listen you have my number, right?"

Christina smiled uncomfortably and thought back to when Owen gave her his number. She remembered throwing the piece of paper out. She smiled weakly and nodded her head.

"Thanks, I'll remember that," she slowly slipped her hand out of his and got out of the car. She noticed he didn't leave until she was inside her house. Taking a deep breath she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water for her throat had felt dry all night long. As she filled the glass up she head someone walk in the kitchen behind her.

"Hey, I figured you'd be spending the night with Jack," Ava said smiling. But her smile faded when she saw the tear stains on Christina's face.

"Sweetie, what' s wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just a long night and I don't want to talk about it right now. I'll see you in the morning."

Christina walked past Ava and went up the stairs to her room. She laid the glass down on the dresser before she hauled her shirt and jeans off and putting on an old white tank top and some yellow boy shorts. She pulled the covers back on her bed and slipped in. She wanted so badly to feel Jack's warm arms around her but she didn't think that would ever happen again. Wrapping her arms around the pillow as if it were a body, she buried her head into the cushion and cried the river of tears she had been holding on all night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling unable to sleep. His stomach had been unsettled since he had gotten home and he knew it had nothing to do with how much he had to drink. In fact, he had not stopped drinking since he had come home. He reached down to get the bottle of whiskey that was sitting in the floor by the bed and took a swig out of it. Bobby had put him in his room when he had gotten it home to sleep it off as he said. But the last thing he wanted was to sleep it off because all he would see in his dreams were Christina.

He listened as he heard Bobby moving around in his room. The walls really were paper thin in the house. He thought back to how angry Bobby was at the bar. He wanted to think that it was because he wanted to stand up for his little brother but he knew it was because he really had some personal vendetta against Owen from when they were in high school.

"God, how did this get so fucked up?" he whispered out loud. He wanted to talk to Christina so bad but he had to let her cool off for a bit before he could because she wouldn't listen. His blood began to burn as he pictured Owen's smirking face as he led her out of the club. He could only hope that Christina would see through him. He let out a long sigh before finally turning on his stomach to get more comfortable and closing his eyes.

"Jack? Jack?"

_Jack opened his eyes to see he was standing in a kitchen. Christina was standing in front of him with a small smile on her face._

_"Christina? What's going on? Where are we?" Jack moved toward her and felt happiness seep through him when she didn't back away._

_"We're in our kitchen silly," she laughed softly and leaned up to kiss his cheek. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. He had her back._

_"Oh God baby, I didn't think I'd ever get to touch you again," he brought a hand up to her face and kissed her passionately. She kissed back for the first few seconds before pushing him away. He frowned as she began shaking her head._

_"What?" Jack felt the fear in his gut._

_"We need to talk," she said and crossed her arms across her chest._

_"Actually, actions speak louder than words."_

_Jack looked over to see Owen walk into the room. He saw Christina smile at him as he stood next to her. He looked at her in confusion as Owen's arm wrapped itself around her waist._

_"What do you mean?" Jack wanted nothing more that to wipe that stupid smirk off his face._

_"I mean exactly what I say," Owen then proceeded to turn Christina toward him and pull her face up to his. Jack grimaced as Christina wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Jack shook his head in horror as Owen's lips traveled to her neck and his hands went under her shirt. He hated the look of pleasure on her face because it was the same look that was on her face the night they were together. It was only the night before but seemed like so much longer than that._

_"Fuck you Owen. Get the fuck off of her!"_

_Jack ran to them but it was like an invisible wall was preventing him from reaching them. His body began to shake as Owen lifted her up to the counter and pulled her shirt up. Jack reached for the nearest object he could find which was a glass plate and threw it as hard as he could at the couple. Mostly aiming for Owen but he felt the anger towards Christina for doing this in front of him. But as soon as the glass reached them it was like it hit a mirror and the image shattered in front of him, and he was surrounded by a black abyss._

_"Huh?" Jack looked around in confusion. Owen and Christina were no where to be found. Jack shook his head rapidly and squeezed his eyes shut. He pressed the palms of his hands into his closed eyes for effect. He just had to talk to her. Talk to her and tell her that the bet was nothing. Had been nothing for some time now and that the only secret he had been keeping from her was that he was in love with her. He felt as if he were falling. Falling and there was nobody around to save him. Of course with the way he felt, he didn't deserve to be saved. He was falling faster and faster and when he opened his eyes he could see the ground in front of him. This was it. He was going to die. His eye's were wide open and just before he reached the ground he shut them, hoping it would help._

Jack's eyes snapped open and he sat up with a gasp. He ran a hand over his face, which was now drenched in sweat. Wiping his hair out of his eyes, he looked at the time to see that it was almost eight in the morning and the sun was shining brightly through his bedroom window. It was the perfect morning. But Jack felt far from perfect. With a grunt he fell back into his bed and pulled the blankets up over his face. He wondered briefly what Christina was doing.

"Probably still asleep," he said to himself. He groaned when he realized that if everything went the way he wanted them to last night then she would have been in bed with him. He could already feel her naked body pressed against him as she slept sounding (- I think you might want to look at that word) against his chest. He hated sharing his bed with anybody but he wanted to share his bed with her for the rest of his life. He just had to make her feel the same way again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christina opened her eyes. They felt swollen from the hours of crying the night before. She was afraid to look at herself in the mirror because she must look a state. She thought back to everything that happened the night before and wanted to cry some more but she held back. She knew Ava was going to have questions and she wasn't quite ready to answer them.

She got off the bed and glanced at herself in the mirror. She winced at how horrible she looked. She left her bedroom and went to the bathroom, thankfully not running into anyone. The first thing she did was turn the water on as hot as she could stand it. She stripped her clothes off and stood underneath the scalding hot water. The last shower she took Jack was with her. She shook her head. She had to stop thinking about him. She finished her shower and got dressed. Feeling a little better, she went downstairs.

"Baby, something is wrong with Christina. She came in last night upset. I hope she and Jack are alright," Ava frowned down at her breakfast. She cared deeply for her sister and the last thing she wanted was for her to get hurt. She clench her fists absentmindedly as she thought of Jack hurting her. She liked Jack well enough but she loved her sister.

"I'm sure they're okay, now relax I don't want you to get stressed out," Alex patted her hand.

"I'm okay," she said. They continued to eat in silence until Christina walked into the kitchen. She felt both eyes on her as she got some pancakes off the plate in the middle of the table and filled her glass up with juice.

"Hey Chrissy, how are you?" Ava asked carefully.

"Fine," was her short clipped answer. Ava looked at her concerned and Alex tried to give a warning look as to not bring anything up but he knew his wife and if she had something to say she was going to say.

"Did something happen last night? You seem upset," Ava said straight forward as always.

"Why would something had to have happened last night? What if it had been going on the whole time and I was just too stupid to notice it? Too caught up in myself to realize I was being played and that I was going to be humiliated in front of the whole bar."

Alex and Ava looked at her in concern. She looked like she was about to have a breakdown. Christina looked down at her uneaten food. She wasn't even hungry. She never meant to say all that, it just sort of slipped out. She decided she might as well tell them what happened because if she didn't then they wouldn't leave her alone.

"Sweet heart?" Alex said gently. He thought of Christina as his little sister so the thought someone purposely set out to hurt her made his blood boil.

"I was a bet," she said quietly.

"What?" Ava had to strain to hear but she was sure she heard Christina say she was a bet.

"I was a bet. A bet between Bobby and Jack. Bobby bet Jack that he couldn't get me to sleep with him. Guess who won," she said miserably. She wanted to cry again.

"What?" Ava was livid. She looked over at Alex who shook his head. He knew exactly what she wanted to do and she was in no state to do that. Ava wanted to march next door and confront both of them.

"After everything, becoming friends with us, having dinner, helping out with building the shed and playhouse for the baby. I can't believe it."

"Well believe it," Christina said standing up from her spot at the table. "I'm going out. I'll be back soon."

She grabbed her jacket since it was a little chilly out that morning and headed for the door. She smiled sadly at Ava who was still looking at her in concern.

"I'll be fine. I just need some fresh air to clear my head. I won't be too long. Promise."

"She'll be fine," Alex said as he held Ava from behind, who just watched Christina walk out the door and close it softly behind her.

"I hope so," Ava turned around to hug Alex and thought about how lucky she was to have him.

"Alex?"

"Hmm," he said into her hair.

"I love you."

Alex looked down at her. She was feeling terrible for her sister and he hated when she felt any pain. That just made the anger for the Mercers even worse. By hurting Christina, they were hurting Ava.

"I love you too," he said and kissed her.

**Review!! It makes me happy!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So here it is! Finally a new chapter! Hope it was worth the wait! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and alerted, and thanks to EvilBunny101 for betaing!! She makes this story so much better to read! lol Glad to see so many are interested in this story! So please review and let me know what you think!!!**

**Chapter 15**

Jack had not wanted to get up out of bed. He walked miserably down the stairs to the kitchen where there was a loud racket. The last thing he wanted was a lot of noise with the way his head pounded. He looked around the kitchen and noticed all of his brothers were there. Bobby sat at the table in his regular spot while arguing with Angel over god knows what, while Jerry would pick a different side every few minutes. The only thing missing was Ma. He sighed when he realized he had lost the only other woman to really give a damn about him.

"Morning Jack," Jerry greeted as he set a plate down on the table before sitting down to eat.

"I'd say good morning but I don't think you're having one," Angel stated.

"No shit," Bobby mumbled.

Jack's eyes then turned to Bobby and glared. "What the hell do you know? This is all your fault."

Bobby raised an eyebrow, keeping calm. He had been waiting for this. He knew his little brother was hurting and if this made him feel better then he would let him yell at him for as long as he wanted.

"My fault?" Bobby asked, pretending to be amused.

"Yes, your fault. If you hadn't been pissing me off that day calling me a fairy then we wouldn't have made that stupid bet."

Angel and Jerry kept quiet as both their eyes turned to Bobby to see what his reaction would be.

"If I hadn't have made that stupid bet then you wouldn't have had the balls to talk to her in the first place. If anything you should thank me for getting you two together. So I'd stop this little pissing contest your having with me because you're not going to win and figure out a way to get your girl back."

Jack's lips moved into a thin line. He didn't want to admit it but Bobby was right. He probably would not have had the guts to talk to her in the first place.

"Whatever," he mumbled. "I'm going out for a smoke."

Jack grabbed his jacket, which had his smokes and lighter in the pocket, and walked out the front door. There was a small bench outside the door so he sat down while putting the cigarette in his mouth. He inhaled as he lit the cigarette and blew the smoke out of his mouth, squinting his eyes as the smoke blew around him. His head turned when he heard a door shut and through the smoke he spotted Christina's form walk down the driveway and down the street. He wanted nothing more than to jump up after her but he forced himself to stay on his porch. If he wanted to win her back he would have to let her have some time to herself so she could convince herself to forgive him. If that made any sense.

He watched sadly as she walked away, never once looking in his direction. He let out a long sigh and took another drag of his cigarette. He had no idea what he was going to do. He would normally go to his brothers about stuff like this but he didn't want to face them right now. His mind went back to Owen's face as she found out and he clenched his teeth together. He felt kind of satisfied when Bobby punched him but it would have been better if he had been able to do it.

"You alright man?"

Jack looked behind him to find Jerry standing in the doorway. He had always been the most sensible one - not to mention the most successful. He was married to the love of his life and had two beautiful little girls.

"Not really," Jack paused. "I'll be alright."

"I know you will. You're a Mercer. We get through everything."

Jack said nothing as he watched Christina's figure walk out of his line of sight. Jerry shook his head and patted Jack's shoulder. With a jerk of his hand he flicked the cigarette off the step and onto the gravel. Without another word to Jerry, he went back inside and up the stairs to his room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christina walked back to her house feeling a lot better than when she left. Nothing like a brisk walk to make you feel better. As she walked up the driveway to her front door she made a quick glance toward the Mercer house. Her eyes automatically went to the window that she knew was Jack's room. The curtains were closed shut and the window was closed. That wasn't normal for Jack. Usually he had the curtains open so he could see into her window and his window was always open to let out the cigarette smoke. She sighed sadly. She actually already forgave him for what had happened. She knew the competition between brothers can be really frustrating – especially for the younger brother. But a part of her was just being stubborn and was still hurt about it. She opened the door and kicked off her shoes.

"Hey, I'm back," she called out.

"In the kitchen," Ava called out to her.

Christina walked to the kitchen and stopped in her tracks. There in the middle of her kitchen lay the biggest flower arrangement she had ever seen. She glanced over at Ava who held a sealed envelope in her hand.

"Delivery guy just dropped this off; we don't know who it's from yet."

Christina felt a small spark of hope thinking it was Jack's way of apologizing. It had to be Jack. She didn't know anyone else who could have sent it to her. Ava handed her the envelope and Christina slowly opened it. She prayed to see the words: 'Love, Jack' on it.

"Christina," she read out loud, "Hope this makes you feel better."

"Aw," Ava cooed.

"Love, Owen," she finished, disappointed.

"Owen?" Alex asked.

"Why don't I know about an Owen?" Ava demanded.

"He's just this guy that I'm friends with. There is nothing going on. He was just there for me when the whole thing with Jack went down. He's just being nice."

"Right," Ava shook her head. "Sweetie, no man gives a girl who he considers a friend a hundred dollars worth of flowers."

Christina said nothing as she absently sniffed a rose. She loved the arrangement, it was beautiful. But she was disappointed that it wasn't from Jack. Why would Owen send her this?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A hundred dollars worth of flowers?" Courtney couldn't believe what she had just heard. She, Christina, and her new boyfriend slash T.A. Travis were sitting at a picnic table outside the campus. It was chilly but the sun was shining.

"I know. I was hoping it was from Jack but it was from Owen," Christina admitted. Courtney took a sip from her hot chocolate.

"He wants you girl," Courtney said.

"That's ridiculous," Christina denied. "And even if he does. I don't want him in any way except friendship."

"Maybe you need to make that clear to him," Travis suggested.

"Maybe I should talk to Jack," Christina whispered, keeping her eyes down. It had been over a week and she was missing Jack horribly. She wanted to go to him but her pride was keeping her from doing it. She just needed someone else to say that was a good idea.

"No," Courtney snorted immediately. "He's the one that fucked up. He needs to come to you and beg your forgiveness. Then if he grovels enough you can consider forgiving him."

"Sweetie, just because he was the one that screwed up doesn't mean he has to make the first move," Travis replied.

"Hell yes it does," Courtney disagreed.

"No it doesn't. Jack is probably moping around thinking you hate him and that you want nothing to do with him. It's okay for you to make the first move. Let him know that you're still interested in him. If you're still interested in him, that is."

"Of course I'm still interested in him. I'm in love with him," Christina blurted out. She let out a little gasp at what she had just said.

"Whoa, I didn't realize that," Courtney said.

"Me neither," Christina said softly, more to herself than anyone else.

"I think you need to think about things and then figure out what you're going to do. Babe I got to go. Class starts in twenty minutes." Travis gave Courtney a quick kiss and patted Christina on the shoulder before walking away.

"That boy is way to smart for his own good," Christina joked.

"Isn't it great?" Courtney smiled dreamily after him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude, go home!" Cory exclaimed as Jack slammed the cash register shut.

"What? Why I've only been here the last nine hours. Am I boring you?" Jack asked sarcastically.

Cory gave him an exasperated look. Jack had been in the same miserable mood the whole week. He had told Cory everything that had happened. Cory was sympathetic for a while but he was just getting plan irritated now.

"Why don't you just go talk to her man?"

"I want her to have her space."

"Screw her space man. Beg her forgiveness. Beg her to take you back because man I don't know how much of this attitude from you I can take. For everyone's sanity talk to her."

Jack shook his head as he started to count the cash in the register. Cory looked around to make sure nobody else was in the store and went over to lock the front doors. Jack closed the cash and put the money in an envelope to put in the back office. Once that was done, he grabbed his jacket and said goodbye to Cory and began the long walk home. He would have called Bobby to pick him up or got the bus but he wanted to think and a walk would do him good.

He thought about what Cory had said to him. He should probably talk to Christina. But he didn't want a door to slam in his face. Maybe eventually he would soak up enough courage to talk to her. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and continued home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby let out a sigh of relief when he walked into the bar. It was his first time there since the whole Jack/Christina incident. He had to get out of the house because Jack was making the whole house depressing with his moping and it was starting to piss him off. Without realizing what he was doing, he glanced around hoping to see Paige. But to his disappointment she was nowhere to be seen. But what he was wondering was why was he so disappointed?

He sat down and ordered a beer and turned to the television screen in the corner which was showing some hockey highlights.

"Does that bring back memories of your glory days?"

Bobby turned at the female voice and saw Paige. He stared at her for a minute just taking in her features before turning away from her as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"What the hell do you know about my glory days?" he muttered.

"Well everyone knows about the famous Michigan Mauler," she laughed and ordered a beer for herself.

He raised an eyebrow and glanced at her. She wasn't working tonight so she was wearing a red, low draped neck top with open back displaying spaghetti straps attached to the waist accented by a gathered rhinestone design ending at a knotted neck. Bobby's eyes lowered to her long legs which were crossed on the stool she was sitting on. Bobby was never one for fashion but he had to appreciate the white short shorts she was wearing and he liked the way her black pumps showed off the length of her legs.

"Are you finished?"

Bobby's eyes snapped up to her face. Her dark hair was out of the tight ponytail he usually saw when she was working. Tonight it was in loose curls that ran down over her shoulders ending just where he breasts were. When he noticed her face he wanted at that moment to smack the smirk off her face. Actually, when he thought about it, he didn't know if he wanted to smack it off or kiss it off. Letting his own smirk cross his face, he decided that it was the latter he wanted.

"Not quite," he let his eyes linger down to her chest for a few seconds before going back to her face. She didn't look very amused.

"Is this how you always charm the opposite sex? You stare at them like they're a piece of meat and then say, 'Hey baby wanna go back to my place?'" she finished in a deep voice.

"Hey sweetheart you approached me not the other way around."

Paige pursed her lips and took a deep breath. What was it about him that made her so curious to know more about him? Not to mention the fact that it was obvious they were attracted to each other, but at the same time he infuriated her to no end. Bobby grinned at her silence and internally rejoiced the fact that he had one up on her.

She decided to change the subject, "I'm surprised you decided to show up here again after what happened last week. You know I always thought you were a heartbreaker but I didn't think you were good enough to do it to your brother's girlfriend."

Bobby narrowed his eyes, "You don't know shit about what happened the other night. You may have been there but you were just a bystander. You have no idea what it was really about, so shut your mouth on shit you don't know."

Paige flinched slightly at the tone he had used. Bobby regretted it as soon as he said it and felt even guiltier when she flinched.

"Paige," he started.

"No, your right. I don't know," she laughed sarcastically. "You'll never have to hear me open my mouth on shit I don't know again."

She took another sip of her beer and jumped off the stool. Bobby tried to reach out to her but she had already walked away and disappeared between the crowd.

"Shit," he muttered and sighed. He really had to learn to control his temper.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christina groaned in frustration. She looked everywhere but she had no idea where she had put the piece of paper with Owen's phone number on it. She just wanted to call him and thank him for the flowers. She put her hands on her hips and tried to think back to when he had given it to her. Had she put it in her pocket or thrown it out?

"Jack had been with me," she thought with a small pang to her stomach. "Maybe I threw it out thinking I would never need it."

That had to have been what she did since she could not find it anywhere. She would just have to thank him the next time she saw him, which she had a feeling was going to be soon. She figured out he had more than friendly feelings toward him, but she couldn't find it in herself to return those feelings. She only liked him as a friend, nothing more than that. Even with the scruffy look that was to die for and his built body, she couldn't return those feelings. Jack on the other hand, she couldn't really picture him as just a friend. If she was to have him she wanted all of him. She couldn't just be his friend. Even after everything, she still wanted him.

The phone ringing snapped her out of her trance. She picked it up and recognized Courtney's voice.

"Christina, I'll be there in ten minutes to pick you up. We're going to have a girl's night."

"What?! Ten minutes, I can't be ready in ten minutes."

"You can do it."

"Where are we going?" Christina quickly began to brush her hair to get the knots out.

"Where do you think? The bar."

"Are you crazy? I can't possibly show my face back there after what happened."

Courtney scoffed on the other line. "Sweetie, they already forgot all about that. Besides you want to show them you weren't affected. You'll be alright."

"Whatever," Christina sighed. She and Christina said their goodbyes and she hung up. She stripped her t-shirt off which left her in her bra and stood in front of her closet.

"Now what the hell to wear."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Figured you'd be here."

Bobby looked at the seat Paige had just occupied and saw Jack.

"Man, I came here to get away from your emo bullshit," he groaned.

Jack glared at him. He may be into punk music and clothes but he was not emo.

"Shut the fuck up. I need a drink."

"Surprised you had the guts to show up here," Bobby remarked and motioned for the bartender to get another drink.

"You'd be surprised what I have the guts to do," Jack muttered as he downed a shot that was placed in front of him.

"Jack Mercer, is that you?" a sultry voice exclaimed from across the bar.

Jack looked up in confusion as a redhead with way too much makeup on made her way towards him.

"Wonder of the carpets, match the drapes," Bobby snickered. Jack elbowed him in annoyance.

"Uh, do I know you?" Jack squinted his eyes a little as she approached him. She had on a sliver glittery dress that looked like it was a size too small for her.

"Do you remember me? It's me, Heidi. Heidi Jacobs. We went to high school together. You sat next to me in Geometry. Well the days you showed up you sat next to me," she laughed.

Jack laughed politely along with her. He didn't remember her. Hell, he couldn't remember if he even took geometry class.

"Right," he said and glanced at Bobby who was laughing into his drink.

"So how have you been?" she asked, completely oblivious to the fact that he was trying to ignore her.

"Good," he answered curtly.

"You still live in Detroit?"

Obviously, Jack thought with a roll of his eyes. "Yeah, lived in L.A. for a while but decided to come home."

"Right." Then it was like a light bulb went off in her head. "I heard about your mom. I'm so sorry. She was a wonderful woman."

Of course she knew about his mother. Everyone knew and loved Evelyn Mercer. Jack gritted his teeth. He did not want to talk about his mother with a stranger.

"What have you been up too?" he said, trying to change the subject. He could hear Bobby laughing out loud by this point and glared at him from the corner of his eye.

"Oh this and that. Was engaged for a while to Johnny Yetman. You remember him don't you? We were high school sweethearts. Anyways, we broke up a little while ago and now I'm single and looking. What about you? Is there a lucky lady in your life?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christina sighed as she was dragged into the bar by Courtney. She did not want to be here. She wanted to be home laying on her bed, listening to her I-pod, and wallowing in her own self pity. But that obviously wasn't going to happen.

"What do you want to drink?" Courtney asked as the made it to the bar.

"A nice cold glass of homemade lemonade from my kitchen fridge," Christina grunted sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." Courtney waved her hand. "Get me two Coors light."

"I hate Coors light," Christina muttered.

Courtney grabbed the drinks and they went over to an empty table. Christina looked around. Is this the same table they sat at the night everything went down? She sighed sadly; she never even sat in the chair. She was always on Jack's lap. As she looked around the bar she froze when she saw two familiar figures sitting with there backs to her. Bobby and Jack. She felt a lump in her throat and it began to constrict when she noticed the redhead next to Jack. She had her hand resting on his arm and they seemed to be in a conversation. She told herself to relax, it could have been anybody. An old friend maybe. Maybe an ex girlfriend.

She watched as the girl leaned in closer to him, so close that their heads sort of blended together. She looked away and refused to let out any emotion. She would not cry over Jack Mercer anymore. It was obvious he had moved on so why shouldn't she? Courtney glanced over in the direction she had been looking and looked back at Christina in sympathy.

"Girl, don't even worry. Jack is no longer a part of your life. He obviously is doing what Jack wants to do and you shouldn't torture yourself over it."

Christina nodded her head. "Can you get me another drink? Stronger this time."

Courtney laughed, "That's my girl."

She stood up and went to the bar. She purposely went to the same area as Jack so he would see her. Then if he wasn't as dumb as she thought, he would put two and two together and figure out Christina was there.

Christina sighed as she played with the now empty beer bottle. She looked over at the redhead again and wondered why Jack was interested in her. She wasn't even his type. Her dress was way too small for her and she couldn't have been more obvious. She looked down at herself. Her hair was up in a ponytail, she had on a simple black halter top that showed off the top of her back and a pair of blue tight fitting jeans. She always thought he liked simple rather than outrageously glamorous. Obviously, she was mistaken. Shaken out of her thoughts, she gasped as two large, warm hands rested on her shoulders. Turning her head, she let out a small smile as Owen sat down in the chair next to her and slid closer to her.

"Fancy seeing you here," he said smiling.

"Well I had to come out of my cave sometime I guess. Oh and thank you for the flowers. They were beautiful."

Owen shook his head. "It was nothing. As long as it put a smile on your face it was worth it."

Christina blushed and looked down at her hands in her lap. She had to admit, she did like Owen. He knew all the right things to say and when to say them. Also, she had to admit she found him completely gorgeous. Something about guys with a rough look around the edges always turned her on. He had just enough facial hair to be scruffy but not enough to have an actual beard. Which was good because she hated beards.

"Come on now, you don't have to be shy with me."

"I'm not shy," she protested. "I just, I'm not used to all the attention."

Owen place a hand under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him, "If your going to be hanging out with me then you better get used to the attention."

She just laughed softly and wondered in her mind, "Where was Courtney?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Courtney sauntered up to the bar and purposely pushed herself next to the redhead, bumping her. The redhead turned to glare at her.

"Watch it," she growled.

Courtney turned and glanced at her before looking at Jack. Jack's eyes widened as he noticed her.

"Well Jack Mercer, surprising seeing you here." Courtney smirked at the look on the redhead's face.

"Jack, do you know this girl?" she demanded.

"What are you doing here Courtney?" he tried to say in a conversational tone.

"Oh you know. My girl had a little bit of a rough patch in her life so we're having a girl's night. Something to take her mind off everything."

She felt accomplished when she saw his face pale slightly. Jack automatically began looking around. It didn't take long to find her but he did. He always managed to find her in the crowd. His face hardened when he saw the person who was next to her. Right next to her. She looked a little uncomfortable with Owen so close but was too polite to tell him to back off. He wanted to go cave man and grab her over his shoulder, take her outside and shake some sense into her. He felt his face heat up with rage as Owen's hand touched her face.

"Jack, hello?" the girl whose name he remembered was Heidi said. "I'm right here."

Courtney raised an eyebrow at Heidi. Who did she think she was? Courtney glanced over to where Jack was looking and grinned. She looked over at Jack. If this was a cartoon he'd have smoke coming out of his ears.

"Son of a bitch," Jack gritted his teeth. Bobby glanced over, wondering why Jack was suddenly so pissed. He understood once he saw Christina and Owen.

"You know he planned it all," Bobby said, his eyes never leaving Owen.

"I know," Jack agreed.

"Look you can't start anything. We get kicked out again then we'll be banned for another week. I can't take that," Bobby warned Jack who looked like he was ready to pounce.

"Jack, you want to dance?" Heidi placed a hand on Jack's arm. Jack looked over to the dance floor. It was on the other side of the bar so it would get him away from having to watch Owen flirt with her. He also forgot the washrooms were on the same side as the small dance floor.

"Fine," Jack stood and walked away without really looking or acknowledging Heidi who had a satisfied grin on her face. Bobby shook his head. This time he wasn't getting involved.

---------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------

Courtney shook her head in disgust. That girl was all kinds of crazy. She walked back to the table and placed the drinks in front of Christina.

"Thanks," Christina said taking a sip from the straw and wincing as it went down her throat.

"Owen, nice seeing you here."

"Courtney," Owen nodded his head in greeting. He had one arm resting on the back of Christina's chair while the other held his drink.

Christina glanced around as Owen and Courtney continued their small talk. She looked over to where Jack was and was disappointed to find him missing, along with the redhead. Bobby was still there but with his back to her. The music in the bar switched to a slow tune and couple started going to the dance floor.

"Wanna dance?" Owen whispered in her ear.

"Um, maybe when I get back, I have to go to the bathroom."

Owen nodded with a small smile and watched her as she stood and walked to the bathroom that was behind the dance floor.

Christina pushed her way through the crowd trying to get to the bathroom. Her eyes darted around the room as she walked. She froze in place as she saw the couple dancing in front of her. Jack and the redhead. She had her head lying on his shoulder while his hands were loosely around her waist. She wanted to walk away and forget what she saw but it was like she was frozen. Jack's back was to her but as they swayed, they turned around and finally Jack was facing her. He spotted her and suddenly tensed as if he was caught stealing cookies out of the cookie jar.

-------------------------------------------------

Jack stared at her unable to move. He saw the defeated look on her face and it broke him. He wanted to run over to her and hug and kiss her until she felt better. He looked at the situation he was in. He was here dancing with a girl he had no intentions of ever seeing again and the one girl he wanted to be with was watching him. He immediately stepped away from Heidi who looked up at him in confusion. He was still watching Christina who seemed to have broken out of her trance and was walking away.

"Chris," he muttered and started after her leaving Heidi in the middle of the dance floor.

Christina changed directions from the bathroom to the front doors. She couldn't stay here. Not after that. With tears blurring her vision, she began the walk home.

"Christina!" She stopped momentarily at Jack's voice but didn't turn around. "Christina, please look at me," he pleaded. He sounded closer now. She took a deep breath and slowly turned around. Jack winced seeing the unshed tears in her eyes. "That was nothing, you hear me."

"Fine, can I go now?" She wanted out of there.

"Please listen to me. She was nothing; I went there with Bobby to get away from everything. She was an old friend from high school, nothing more. I swear."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. It's not like we're together anymore. You can see whomever you like."

Jack shook his head. This was not how he had planned this meeting to go. He took a deep breath to calm himself down before trying again.

"Can we please just sit somewhere and talk?"

"I can't, not right now. Maybe eventually I can deal with it without freaking out, but right now…" she couldn't finish the sentence. A long tense silence followed.

Finally Jack admitted, "The way I feel about you has not changed."

Christina smiled sadly, "But I don't know if it's because you really care about me or if it's because you're secretly proud to have just slept with me."

Jack shook his head disagreeing with her but she didn't see as she had turned around and instead of going home, walked back inside the bar. Jack kicked the side of the building and cursed himself for letting her walk away from him again.

**Please review!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I finally got this one done! With all the hectic things that is my life right now. I managed to get this out! Thanks to EvilBunny101 for being an amazing beta!! and thanks to everyone who has been keeping track with this story even through the long updates! This story is close to the end now so i hope you like it! Thanks for the updates and alerts and those who favored this story! It means everything to me! Keep reviewing! It makes me feel good and eases some of the stress I've been under the last couple of monthes!!**

**Chapter 16**

"I want this baby out of me," Ava cried from the living room couch.

"I swear she screams that one more time I'm jumping her and squishing that baby out of her myself. I don't care how messy it is!"

Christina gritted her teeth as she poured up a glass of milk for her sister. Ava's due date was a week away and she was getting more irritating as time went on.

"Cut her some slack. She's almost due. Just one more week and you'll have a new niece or nephew to play with." Alex cut the sandwich he was making in half.

"Yeah but she's being a pain in the butt right now," Christina muttered as they walked into the living room.

Ava smiled as they walked in. Alex sat next to her and kissed her cheek while handing her the sandwich. Christina laid the milk on the coffee table in front of her. She grabbed the remote and switched the channel.

"Hey leave this on," Ava said.

"I don't like this show," Christina complained.

Ava narrowed her eyes, "Leave it on."

"Okay okay, god I thought the mood swings only lasted the first couple of months."

"Christina," Alex warned. He could feel his wife get tense beside him and didn't want to a fight to break out for the last thing he wanted was to get Ava's stress levels up. At least, not this close to the birth of their baby. Thankfully, the shrill sound of the doorbell rang and Christina jumped up to get it, taking the opportunity to leave the tense atmosphere. She opened the front door and was surprised to see the familiar figure on the other side.

"Owen, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Nice to see you too," Owen chuckled.

"Hi, sorry," Christina mumbled, embarrassed. "It's a nice surprise, just an unexpected one. So what brings you here?"

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out for a while. It's a beautiful day."

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Christina thought about being Ava's maid all day and her mind was made up.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

Owen smiled and held his hand out. Christina shouted out to Ava and Alex that she was going out then took Owen's hand. He led her to the passenger's side of his truck and opened the door for her. She smiled and sat down. He closed the door and with a triumphant grin glanced at the Mercer house and hoped that Jack was watching.

"I figured we'd just take a walk and maybe get a bite to eat."

"Sounds good."

Christina just needed to get out of the house for a while. While she was hesitant to leave her sister in her condition, she knew Alex would take care of her and the baby wasn't due for another week. She also knew that Owen had an interest in her and she shouldn't be leading him on but she planned to tell him that there was no way anything more than friendship was going to come out of this. As they walked down the driveway she couldn't help but glance up at the Mercer house and her heart stopped momentarily when she spotted Jack looking at them from the living room window. She grimaced at how sad he looked. She saw him sigh and close the curtains not wanting to see them anymore. She made up her mind then and there that the next day she was going to make the initiative and talk to him. Because she missed him like crazy.

"Come on," Owen gently tugged her arm.

"Yeah, I'm coming," she said absently.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack closed the curtains and clenched his fists. He couldn't watch them walk away together. He didn't think a girl could make him feel like this. He felt like the worst person in the world for what he did to her but at the same time compared to how other men treat their women, it wasn't that bad. For one he could have denied it. He knew she would believe him over Owen. There were men out there who cheat and beat on their girlfriends. What he did compared to that wasn't that bad. Because in the end he developed real feelings for her. He wasn't acting like he liked her because he wanted to sleep with her. He slept with her because he had fallen in love with her. He heard a loud burp from behind him and wasn't surprised to see Bobby sit down on the sofa with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Going to the bar tonight?" Jack asked.

Bobby was silent for a moment. "No, going to take it easy tonight. Sit at home, watch the game, have a few beers. Angel and Jerry are coming over."

Jack nodded and headed to the kitchen. It wasn't often all the brothers were able to spend time together. It always seemed like one of them was working. So they took advantage of the nights they were all off by spending some bonding time together.

"Figured you'd want to go see Paige." Jack could feel the glare Bobby was throwing him.

"Why would I want to go see her?"

"I dunno, thought you were sweet on her?" Jack took an apple out of the fridge and bit into it. He had to stop the smile from coming onto his face when he saw Bobby's face flush slightly. "You can tell me. She's hot. Why not go for it?"

"You're the last person I'm going to talk to about women, Fairy. Maybe you should consider switching teams. You look the part and you can't keep a girlfriend. Might as well try and see if you can keep a boyfriend."

Jack slammed the cupboard door shut and rested his hands on the counter top. That was crossing the line. But Bobby never seemed to realize when he was crossing the line. He took a deep breath and stormed out of the kitchen through the living room and up the stairs to his room. Bobby sighed as Jack stormed past him.

"Fairy! Come on, Jack!" He got no reply.

"Boy's so sensitive, no wonder I think he bats for the other team," Bobby muttered under his breath and switched the channel on the television.

Jack opened his window and let the fresh air blow through his room. He laid down on the bed and laid an arm across his face. He almost didn't want to close his eyes because all he saw was Christina. He promised himself that when she got home no matter what time it was he was going over there to talk to her and he was not taking no for an answer. By the end of the day he was going to have Christina back where she belongs. With him. With a small smile on his face he closed his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ava winced as she felt the small pain clench through he abdomen. She wouldn't say anything because she had been feeling the small pain for a little while and she didn't want to get Alex too excited if it was for nothing. Alex had gone into the kitchen to make her another sandwich because no matter how huge she felt, she was always hungry. Christina had been gone for a couple hours now and it was getting dark out. She wasn't sure if she trusted this Owen guy. She had never met him and he seemed to come out of nowhere sending Christina hundred dollar flower arrangements – which still lay in the middle of the kitchen table – to randomly showing up to take her out. What confused her most was that Christina went with him. She was jostled out of her thoughts when Alex said down next to her.

"Can you believe that in the next week we are going to be parents?" He pulled her against him and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"No," she paused. "Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really scared," Ava admitted and gripped his hand.

"Me too, but I know we're going to be alright," he replied as he kissed the top of her head.

They sat in silence for a while before Ava spoke up, "What about Natalie for a girl and Adrian for a boy?"

"I think that's perfect sweetheart."

Alex smiled down at his wife as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. He could honestly say that at that moment his life was perfect. He couldn't ask for anything more. However the smile suddenly dropped from his face when he felt Ava whimper and tense.

"Ava? Are you okay?"

"I don't know; it hurts."

She sat forward and grabbed her stomach. The pain was intense now and she couldn't hold it the small cry. Her water hadn't broken yet so she knew she still had a little time.

"We're going to the hospital," Alex announced and started up the stairs to get the bag he had prepared for her. Ava nodded her head and tried to even her breathing. She thought about Christina who was out. She didn't have a phone so there was no way to get a hold of her. She looked at the cordless phone on the coffee table and decided to just call Jack or Bobby and tell them. That way they could watch for her and let her know when she got back home. Maybe they would even take her to the hospital. Alex came rushing down the stairs with the bag thrown over his shoulder. He quickly went over to Ava to help her off the couch.

"We need to let Christina know for-" She didn't have the sentence out when she felt the liquid run down her legs. Both she and Alex looked down and then back at each other.

"Okay come on." Alex began leading her to the front door.

"Wait can we leave a note or call…ahhhh." Ava gripped her stomach as the worst pain yet stormed through her. Alex seemed to understand what she wanted and picked up the phone. He dialed the Mercer's number. While waiting for someone to pick up the phone he began to lead Ava out the door. After a number of rings someone finally picked up the phone. Alex didn't know who it was that answered because he didn't really give them time to say anything.

"Going to the hospital with Ava. She's gone into labor, tell Christina to get to the hospital a.s.a.p.!" he practically shouted and hung up before anyone could say anything else.

"Was that the right number?" Ava gasped.

"I think so." Alex stopped for a second to think.

"Ow," Ava groaned and swallowed thickly.

Alex snapped out of his trance and opened the door. Once they got to the car and had Ava safely buckled in, he jumped into the driver's seat and raced out of the driveway and to the hospital.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack stared down at the phone in shock. Ava was going into labor and Christina had no idea. At that moment he knew that the next thing he would ever get Christina was a cell phone for emergencies. He raced out of his room and down the stairs to tell Bobby.

"Bobby!" he called but frowned when he received no answer. He called again louder this time.

"Bobby, where the fuck are you?"

"Calm down fairy, what the hell's with all the yelling," Bobby snapped as he lazily walked down the stairs, buttoning up his jeans as he went.

"Jesus, where the fuck were you?" Jack ran a hand through his hair.

"Taking a leak. I'll let you know next time so you can watch," Bobby said sarcastically. "So why the fuck were you yelling?"

"Alex just called, Ava's gone into labor and Christina was out, they want us to let her know when she gets home, but right now I'm ready to go out and search for her," Jack explained and flopped down on the sofa, running a hand through his already messy hair.

"Okay, so we'll tell her when she gets home. How long can a couple of girls be when their doing their girly things?" Bobby shrugged assuming she was out with Courtney.

"She's out with Owen," Jack muttered.

"What?"

"She's out with Owen. I saw them leave a few hours ago," Jack groaned miserably.

"Motherfucker," Bobby cursed. "Well there's no way to know where she is now, we'll just have to wait until she gets home and then you'll take her to the hospital."

"Unless Owen is still there and takes her himself."

Bobby smirked, "Don't worry; he won't be seeing her again after tonight."

Jack glared at Bobby for a few seconds before throwing his head back. On the bright side of things he now has an excuse to talk to Christina. Maybe she will listen to him now.

Suddenly, the door opened and Angel and Jerry both walked each with a case a beer.

"Hurry up, the game's starting in like ten minutes ago!" Angel exclaimed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't think I'll be able to eat another thing for the next week," Christina declared and patted her stomach. She and Owen had just left dinner for it was getting late and she was sure Ava and Alex were getting worried. She had to admit she had a good time tonight. They went for a walk and talked, then went to a little intimate café for a coffee, then finished off the night with a three course dinner at French restaurant that Christina couldn't even begin to pronounce. It had been a nice evening but she saw all the subtle hints Owen had been giving her all evening. He always had to be touching her some way or making little compliments to her. She was flattered but she didn't feel the same way.

"You're telling me," Owen agreed as he placed a hand on her lower back as they walked to his truck.

"I can't wait to go home and get some sleep. Eating like that always makes me tired," Christina chuckled.

They made idle chit-chat as they drove to Christina's house. She frowned when she noticed Alex's car was not in the driveway. They must have gone for a drive to get Ava out of the house to stop her complaining. She laughed to herself at the thought. Owen put the car in park in her driveway.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just thinking about my sister."

Owen nodded and stated, "I've never met your sister."

Christina shrugged uncomfortably, "She's not home right now."

"Well, at least let me walk you to the door."

"Okay." Christina swore she would tell him her intentions then.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was lying in his bed with the window wide open fast asleep. Bobby promised to let him know when he saw Christina come home but he wasn't holding his breath. So, of course, he didn't hear Christina and Owen pull up next door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I had a good time tonight," Owen said. He rested his hand against the door by her head so he was leaning over her.

"Me too."

"I would like to do it again." He leaned closer to her.

"Owen-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because his lips were suddenly on hers. Her eyes went wide in surprise. His hand went to her waist to hold her in place but she was in shock and couldn't move. She tried to open her mouth to tell him to stop but he took that moment to enter his tongue into her mouth. She had to admit he was a good kisser but she didn't feel anything. Not like when Jack kissed her. When Jack kissed her she never wanted to stop. She could spend the rest of her life kissing him. She brought her hands up to his chest. He took it as a good sign and pulled her against him. With every bit of strength she had, Christina pushed him backwards.

"Whoa." Owen was not expecting that, and when he slipped backwards he twisted his foot. He winced in pain but did not fall.

"Fuck, what the hell did you do that for?" When Owen was physically hurt, anger was the only thing to make him feel better.

"I didn't want you kissing me," Christina whispered and pulled her jacket tighter against herself.

"What the fuck do you mean? We had a good night, you know how I feel about you, I've been giving you hints for months now, and you've done nothing to show me other wise."

"I know, and I'm sorry for that, I had every intention of telling you that I just want to be friends tonight and then you kissed me."

"Yeah, you had every intention huh." Owen stepped toward her with a fire in his eyes. He was furious because he wasn't used to being rejected. He grabbed her arms tightly that made Christina utter a small cry. They would definitely bruise tomorrow.

"Owen please," she begged.

"Please what?" He was almost sorry for the scared look in her eyes but he was just so angry at her. "I'll give you something to beg about."

She was shaking in fear. She couldn't move because he had her in such a tight grip. She looked up at him and didn't see the Owen she had been friends with. She saw an uncontrollable man; he was like a bear that had just caught his prey. She had no time to scream before his mouth was on her. She had never felt pain from a kiss before but his lips were pressing so hard it hurt. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp but couldn't. She felt an exploding pain at her back when he slammed her against the door to stop the squirming. He didn't remove his lips.

He was just too strong; she couldn't scream because his lips were covering hers and she couldn't move. He grasped both her wrists with one hand and moved the other hand behind her to viciously grab her butt. She squeezed her eyes shut as tears threatened to leak out. His hand moved from her butt to the front of her shirt. He slipped his hand under her shirt to cup a bra covered breast. His lips moved from her mouth to her neck and she took the opportunity to let out a piercing scream.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was jerked awake by a faint sound. It was loud but still sounded far away. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. After letting out a yawn, he heard more screaming. It was female and sounded oddly familiar.

"What the fuck?" He stood up and went to his window moving the curtains out of the way. He looked down and couldn't see anything at first but he did notice that Owen's car was in the driveway of Christina's house.

"Please stop!" he heard a shaky voice yell.

"Christina?" he wondered and looked at the front door. What he saw made his heart stop and his blood boil. He was going to kill him. He could clearly see Owen forcing himself on Christina as she cried and yelled for him to stop. Jack's mind went blank and he darted out of his room and down the stairs. Bobby was in the living room watching TV with the volume on so loud he wouldn't have heard her.

"Fairy, where's the fire?" Bobby, more out of curiosity than anything, followed Jack out of the house. Angel and Jerry looked at each other before both simultaneously got up to follow. Bobby had an amused look on his face but when he saw the reason Jack was storming out of the house like a mad man his features hardened.

"Mother fucker," he muttered and began to run himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christina's face was soaked with tears as Owen was kissing her neck. She let out a pained whimper when he bit down hard on her neck. That was going to leave a mark. Something like this had never happened to her before. She didn't know what to do.

"You going to keep begging baby," Owen said into her ear. She just shut her eyes and shook her head. She was suddenly finding it hard to breath. She was struggling to get a decent breath of air into her lungs. Owen had his whole two hundred and something pound frame pressed against her and it was a horrible feeling.

"Please," she whispered, eyes closed.

"Please what?" He pressed a palm to the front of her pants.

Before she could open her mouth to reply, his weight was suddenly lifted off of her. She slid down the doorway hugging herself. She looked up in disbelief when she saw Jack land a hard punch to Owen's face. Owen fell down to his knees but stood up just as quickly. He wiped the blood from his mouth and glared at Jack.

"You should mind your own business Mercer," Owen snarled.

"Son of a bitch. Can't get them willing so you force them," Jack snapped back. He knew as mad as he was, he wouldn't have much of a chance against Owen because he was much bigger than him.

Owen narrowed his eyes and charged at Jack. Jack was ready, even though Owen was so much bigger than him, he was still willing to fight. Owen landed on top of him and straddled him. He raised his fist and prepared to hit Jack's jaw but a hand stopped him. He looked up at the red face of Bobby Mercer. Bobby pulled his arm back at an odd angle, making a strangled cry come out of Owen. He fell off of Jack to his side and held his arm to his chest.

"Motherfucker, you get off hurting women huh?" Angel lifted him up while Bobby got a few punches in. Angel loved this stuff while Jerry just shook his head. They really should leave this kind of thing to the police. But in their history, they never left anything to the police.

Jack took the opportunity to get up and look over at Christina. The sight broke his heart. She was sitting at the bottom of the stairs with her knees pulled up to her chest and hands over her ears, eyes squeezed shut. He walked cautiously up to her. He crouched down to her level.

"Christina?" He could still hear Bobby and Owen talking but his attention was now focused on Christina and Christina only.

"Chrissy, it's Jack. You're okay now, nothing bad is going to happen to you again, I swear."

Christina opened her eyes and looked up at him. He stared into her glossy eyes willing her to believe him. Before he knew it she had launched herself into his arms and began to sob. She held him tightly and buried her face into his neck. He held her just as tight and wished he could take all her pain away. He could still hear his brothers and Owen so that meant she could hear them too. He stood up pulling her with him and opened the front door.

"Come on, I'm going to bring you inside, okay?"

He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her into the house. He closed the door behind him to block out the sounds. He led her to the living room and sat her down on the sofa and got down on his knees so he was facing her. She had calmed down considerably now and was just breathing deeply. He gently cupped her face to make her look at him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You don't need to thank me."

"I'm sorry," her voice cracked.

Jack looked at her in disbelief, "What are you sorry for?"

She choked back a sob, "Everything. If I had just listened to you and not been so stubborn and if I wasn't so stupid to think that Owen was just trying to be a good friend then this wouldn't have happened."

"No, no, baby this is not your fault. This is Owen's fault. I swear to you this will not happen again because I don't care what happens, I'm not leaving you. Ever again."

Christina looked into Jack's eyes and saw the truth in them. She also thought she was love in them.

"You mean that?"

Jack laughed softly and pressed his forehead against hers. He placed a hand on her neck over the spot Owen had bitten.

"I swear on my mother's grave. I love you Christina Wilson, and I don't regret making that bet because it led me to you."

"You mean that?" She asked again and chuckled softly. He just grinned and gently kissed her. It wasn't a long, deep or hot mesmerizing kiss. It was sweet and memorable. She smiled when they broke apart.

"Jack."

"Yeah?"He kissed her cheek.

"I love you, too."He looked at her and knew she was telling the truth. She had a smile on her face and bit her lip.

"You mean that?"

Christina laughed at his use of her words and just grabbed his neck to kiss him again. This was different. This one was long and deep and displayed every emotion that had been locked up inside of them the whole time they had been apart. Jack wrapped his arms around her and gladly returned the kiss with just as much intensity.

They finally had to break apart when the front door opened and Bobby stepped through the threshold. He had a small cut on his lip but looked satisfied.

"So TinkerBell, you two got your stuff figured out because you're both exhausting."

"Yeah we're good," Christina said, standing. Jack stood with her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I was talking to Jack, he is the fairy," Bobby smirked.

"Bobby," Jack growled. Even after all that he still would not give it up. He went to say something else but Christina's hand that slipped under his shirt and caressed his lower back stopped him. Christina eyed Bobby's cut lip.

"Are you okay?"

Bobby smirked, "They don't call me the Michigan Mauler for nothing."

"What's going to happen to Owen? Should I go to the police?"

"You won't have to worry about him anymore. Angel and Jerry are taking care of him," was all Bobby said on the subject. Christina just sighed and nodded her head.

"I wonder where Ava and Alex went. He wouldn't take her out if she was so close to her due date." Bobby and Jack looked at each other. They had completely forgotten about Ava going into labor.

"She's at the hospital," Bobby said nonchalantly.

"What? Hospital why? Did she go into labor? Why didn't you tell me sooner? I have to go," Christina declared and wormed her way out of Jack's embrace to leave the house. Jack quickly followed her and grabbed her arm making her face him.

"How are you going to get there, fly? Let me drive you."

"Thanks," Christina replied and kissed him quickly before running to Bobby's car. Jack ran to the house to get the keys.

"Hey, who said you could take my car?" Bobby demanded from the doorway of her house.

"I'm sure Ava would appreciate it if you let Jack drive me to the hospital." She gave him a sweet grin.

"Yeah whatever, I need a beer," he mumbled and rubbed his cheek. "And an icepack."

Jack ran out the door and to the car without looking at Bobby who was scowling at him. Christina laughed at both of them. They truly were brothers.

"Who knows, when we get to the hospital you could have a new niece or nephew." Jack picked up her hand and entwined their fingers and kept on hand on the wheel. Christina smiled, after all that happened that night, at least something good came out of it.

They arrived at the hospital and after about twenty minutes found out where the paternity ward was. Christina ran to the front desk.

"I'm looking for Ava James. She had a baby or is possibly still having a baby," Christina proclaimed and started tapping her foot impatiently while the nurse behind the desk began typing on the computer. Jack came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She is still in the delivery room. The waiting room is not far, just go down the hall and turn at the second left."

Christina smiled gratefully. She grabbed Jack's hand and together they walked to the waiting room. There was no one else there. Ava apparently was the only one having a baby right now. She looked at the swinging doors. She wanted to be with her right now but knew Alex deserved to be with her more.

"I hope everything is okay," Christina whispered and sat down on the cushion chairs.

"Everything's going to be fine, I promise," Jack returned gently and sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her his embrace. She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.

They stayed in that position for a long time before some commotion coming through the two big doors got their attention. Christina stood when she saw Alex being led out by a nurse.

"You can't expect me to just wait out here. That's my wife and my son in there!"

**Review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, so here is the next chapter. It hasn't been betaed so I apologize for any grammer or spelling mistakes, i tried to catch them all but i never seem to get all of them. I said in my last AN that this story was coming to an end. Well, thanks to EvilBunny101 it will go on for a few more chapters. She gave me a great idea so I think i want to look into it! :) I hope that makes you guys happy! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and those who review every chapter, I love love love you alll!!! And those that don't review but have alerted the story and favoured it, I really apreciate it. All of you are what makes me want to write more! So I hope you like this, sorry that its kinda short, and please review and tell me what you think!! **

**Chapter 17**

Alex ran a hand through his hair. This could not be happening. He didn't notice Christina or Jack yet. His wife and newborn son were the only things on his mind, which was racing. He was told there were some complications and now all he could do was wait.

"Alex, what's going on?"

Alex looked behind him to see Christina. He saw a large bruise on her neck but didn't have the energy to question it at the moment. He just let himself hug her. He let out a long sigh, he was scared to death. He began shaking his head not knowing what to do and feeling helpless.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you in with Ava, and she had a boy? I have a nephew?"

Alex just looked at her, he didn't know where to begin. Christina stared up at Alex and began to panic. Why wasn't he saying anything? She stepped back bumping into Jack who was close behind her.

"She was doing great. The baby was coming, he was doing fine, then," Alex stopped.

"Then what?"

"He got stuck."

Christina tilted her head, "stuck? What do you mean stuck? How does he get stuck?" She felt the tears coming and she couldn't stop them. After everything that had happened that night she was an emotional wreck.

Alex swallowed and remembered what the doctor had told him, "it's call shoulder dystoxia or dys- something, I don't know… but then there was so much blood…"

"Mr. James," Dr. Miller, Ava's doctor walked out of the delivery room in the middle of Alex's explanation. Christina's stomach turned at the amount of blood that stained her scrubs.

"Dr. Miller, is she okay? Please tell me," Alex begged.

"She's okay, she's stable."

"And my son?"

"Is a healthy eight pounds and two ounces." Alex sighed in relief at the news, although Christina still wanted to know what was going on.

"If everything is okay then why was he freaking out?" Christina demanded.

"There were slight complications, she had what was called shoulder dystocia. After the baby's head was out his shoulder got stuck behind the mother's pubic bone. That of course makes the delivery a lot harder then it should be. Everything is okay though, we got the baby out and he's fine. Ava on the other hand had a bit of bleeding. We were lucky though and was able to get her a transfusion. She's stable now but will most likely be out for the night. If you would like, the baby is in the nursery now. You can go have a look at him. Then I suggest you go home and get some sleep, she won't be awake until the morning."

"She's okay?" Christina needed some confirmation.

Dr. Miller smiled warmly, "she's going to be just fine. Why Don't you go take a look at your nephew."

Christina smiled and wiped her face, "yeah I'd like that. Will you come with me?" She asked Jack.

Jack smiled tenderly at her, "sure."

"I'll be there later. I want to check on Ava. I'm going to stay the night with her. You head on home and come back in the morning." Alex said smiling for the first time.

Christina nodded her head, as long as she knew Ava was okay she would be able to sleep at night. She gave Alex another hug and took Jack's hand, and walked to the nursery to see her nephew.

"He's gorgeous," Christina murmured as she and Jack stared down at him from behind the glass. Jack wrapped both his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"He kind of looks like you," he said, his hot breath causing her to shiver.

"You think so? I can see some of Alex in him, same ears and nose."

"But he has your mouth, both you and Ava have the same mouth."

Christina turned her head to look at him with a smirk, "how do you know what kind of mouth Ava has."

Jack smiled, "because it looks like yours and trust me, I know your mouth very well." He closed the small distance between them and kissed her.

"I see you two made up."

Both of them turned around to see Alex smiling tiredly at them. Christina walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him for a tight hug.

"Congratulations," Jack said once they were apart. He held his hand out to him.

"Thanks," Alex smiled taking Jack's hand. He wasn't sure what exactly went on between them, but he saw how happy Christina looked at the moment so he wasn't going to ruin that. Plus he was too tired at the moment to give him any type of lecture.

"So you have a son," Christina went back to looking at the baby. Alex stepped up next to her and put his arms around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I can't really believe it. He looks like you."

"Told you," Jack said from behind them.

Christina smiled and just shook her head, "have you thought of a name yet?"

Alex sighed, "nothing official yet. I want to wait until Ava is awake. But we were thinking about Adrian."

Christina nodded, "I like Adrian. Adrian Alexander James."

"Has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

Alex and Christina were silent for a few moments just watching the baby. Finally Alex let out a yawn.

"It's late. You two should go back home. I'm spending the night here. I'll call in the morning when Ava wakes up."

"Okay, good night," she turned to the window for another look at Adrian. He was asleep but twitching every now and then. She felt Jack take her hand and they made their way out of the hospital.

"You know I don't think I could sleep right now," Christina said. She was wide awake.

"You wanna go to the bar?" Jack opened the door the car for her. He jogged around to the drivers side and got in.

"Bobby's going to be pissed if we don't bring the car back. Let alone if we go to the bar without him," Christina chuckled.

"I don't care. I'll deal with him later."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two made it to the bar and walked in. It felt good to finally be together. Jack hadn't stopped touching her since they had made up. Whether it was a small touch on the arm to a small kiss on the cheek.

"Why don't you go sit down, I'll get us a drink," Jack kissed her again and went to the bar. Christina just smiled and went to the first empty table she saw and sat down.

"So you and lover boy made up I see," a female voice said. Christina looked over to see Paige had sat down across from her.

"Yeah, we kind of had a talk tonight and some other stuff happened that I don't really want to talk about."

Paige nodded her head, "I understand. At least he's a bit more sensitive than his brother."

Christina smirked, "so you have a crush on Bobby huh? You can tell me. Even I have to admit he's hot."

"I do not have a crush on Bobby. He's just an overgrown child who throws temper tantrums when he doesn't get what he wants, or something doesn't go his way," Paige pursed her lips and shook her head as if convincing herself.

"Oh you got it bad," Christina laughed.

"No I don't," Paige muttered. "What happened to your neck. That doesn't look like any hickey I ever seen."

Christina raised her hand to touch the bit mark and winced because it still hurt.

"It's not a hickey. It's a bit more complicated than that, and I really don't want to talk about anything bad right now. Jack and I are back together and my sister just gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Life is pretty satisfying right now."

Paige smiled, "congratulations."

"Well if it isn't Peter pan. Is tinker bell here with you?"

Christina looked up at the rough voice and rolled her eyes at Bobby's question. Bobby smirked down at Paige and pulled a chair over next to her and sat down.

"You workin' here tonight?"

Paige shook her head no, she didn't want to speak to him. She still remembered the way he talked to her before. He seemed to noticed and sighed. Christina saw the tension between them and felt it best to let them resolve it themselves. She spotted Jack at the bar waiting for the drinks.

"I'm going to go over with Jack, I'll see you two later."

Paige gave her a half smile as she walked away. She still refuse to talk to Bobby. Bobby ran a hand over his face but winced when he rubbed the cut on his lip. Paige looked at him in concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a little altercation earlier tonight."

"Over what?" Paige asked before she caught herself. She didn't care what Bobby did in his spare time. Right? Bobby smirked. He knew he had her now. He wouldn't admit it but he liked her. Like really liked her. He didn't want to sleep with her, he wanted to get to know her, spend time with her. It had been a while since he had met a girl that caught his attention like Paige had.

"Someone hurt a friend of mine. I don't like it when the people I care about get hurt. So I do something about it. Wasn't bad this time, all I got was a busted lip."

Paige couldn't help but smile. She liked that Bobby stood up for his friends and family. He wouldn't let anyone he cared about get hurt. That was one of the reason's she was attracted to him. Especially that night when Owen tried to break up Jack and Christina. Bobby did not stand there and just let it happen. He always tried to do something. There was silence between them before Bobby interrupted it.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Sorry?" Paige tilted her head to look at him.

"For what I said to you the last time we saw each other. I was angry."

"Yeah, you seem to be angry a lot."

Bobby sighed and leaned back into his seat, "it can be a problem sometimes. But its me. Take it or leave it."

"Yeah," she said thoughtfully then smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Bobby and Paige are finally getting along," Christina said walking up behind Jack. He turned around and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yeah? At least that takes your sister out of the picture."

Christina laughed and nodded, "I don't think he had much of a chance for that anyway."

"So we're okay now right?" Jack asked as he sobered up from laughing. Christina smiled up at him. She could finally say that she was happy and in love.

"Yeah we're okay. You were forgiven a long time ago for the bet. I was just stubborn. I love you and I want to be with you."

"I love you too," Jack leaned down and kissed her with everything he had. Not caring that they were in the middle of the bar. Once they came apart Jack smirked.

"So your place or mine?"

Christina laughed a warm fuzzy feeling filling her, "definitely mine, I got the house to myself."

Everything was going to be alright now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Christina woke up the next day, it was the first time in a long time that she felt completely and utterly happy. Of course the warm body laying next to her holding her tight might have had something to do with it. She thought back to the night before.

_No sooner had she shut the door to her bedroom had Jack attacked her lips. She fought back hungrily as his hands lifted her shirt up. She pulled apart from him long enough for him to slip the shirt off of her. His lips went to her neck as he lifted her up and pressed her against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she leaned her head back giving him more access._

"_God, I missed this," he said against her throat._

"_Me too," she let out a groan when she felt his length dig into her stomach. He gripped her under he thighs and moved to the bed where he dropped her unceremoniously on the bed. She let out a giggle as she bounced slightly. Jack grinned and lifted his shirt up and threw it across the room. _

"_I don't like what your wearing," he suddenly said with a frown._

"_What?" Christina looked down almost hurt but then she realized she wasn't wearing anything except for jeans and a bra. _

"_I don't like it, you shouldn't be wearing anything," he then proceeded to lean over her and undo her pants. With a tug he had them hauled off of her leaving her in her panties. _

_Christina gave him a thoughtful glance, "I don't like what your wearing either."_

_She got to her knees and crawled over to him. Jack watched as she undid his jeans painfully slow. He could feel his arousal and had no doubt in him mind that she was now seeing it. She took his pants off leaving him in his boxers and laid back into the bed._

"_That works I guess. But it could be better"_

_Jack playfully glared at her, "I'll show you better."_

_Christina laughed as Jack through himself on top of her. She missed his familiar weight on top of her. All thoughts of Owen and what he did to her were thrown out of her mind as Jack moved his hands and mouth all over her hungrily._

"_I can make it better," she whisper in his ear, then shimmied as best she could, out of her panties with him on top of her. Jack grinned helping her pull her panties off. He didn't want to wait, he would do the foreplay after. He drew the straps of her bra down her shoulders. Christina lifted her body so he was able to reach the back to unhook it. With a flick of his wrist her bra was on the other side of the room. Neither looked to see where it had landed. He groaned and buried his face into her neck as her hands slipped under his boxers and began to push them down. _

"_It's not fair that I'm the only one naked," she said and bit his ear softly. With a flick of his feet his boxers were off and they were finally pressed against each other. Jack kissed her softly and looked down at her with a tenderness she had never seen in him before. _

"_Are you ready?" he asked._

_Christina laughed softly, "this isn't my first time Jack. I'm ready."_

_Jack smiled, "I love you." _

_She was about to reply but he had suddenly entered her which made her gasp loudly. They were finally connected body and soul and neither wanted to be anywhere else than with each other at that moment. _

Christina lay there lost in her thoughts until she felt hot kisses upon her shoulders. She smiled goofily to herself and turned around to face him.

"Morning rock star," she said kissing him.

"Mm," Jack smiled against her lips. He rolled himself on top of her. She could feel his length at her opening and all it would have took was a little push for him to completely fill her. He began kissing her neck all the while, slowly pushing himself inside her.

Christina pulled her head back giving him room and opened her legs wider for him. They were so into each other they almost didn't hear the loud banging on her bedroom door.

"Who the hell is that?" Christina said pushing Jack away as she tried to sit up.

"Maybe it's Alex?" Jack sat up with the blanket covering him up.

"No, Alex wouldn't leave Ava in the hospital. Not without calling first," Christina threw her robe on and opened the door. The person behind the door looked at Christina and glanced at Jack before letting out a gasp.

"Oh god," Christina whispered horrified.

**Review! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay first off I want to say I'm soooo sorry for taking this long. Please don't hate me! Second thanks a million to EvilBunny101 for betaing! You make the story so much better! Third thanks to everyone for sticking around for this story and reviewing and alerting and favoring and all that jazz. Forth the song in this chapter belongs to Marianas Trench. its called Beside you. sooo good! And lastly....don`t forget to review!!!!!!**

**Chapter 18**

Christina stared horrified at the figure standing before her. She swallowed thickly and opened her mouth to speak but nothing was coming out. Jack stood up and walked behind her holding the blanket around him and stared at the figure in front of Christina. He didn't recognize the person but it was obvious Christina knew who they were. They stared at her and looked at him and he shrunk back from the hateful glare the person sent him.

When Christina opened her mouth and said the one word that scared the crap out of him: "Dad?"

"Christina," the man said in a rough voice. Jack could hear the anger in his voice. But he really couldn't blame him. His baby girl just opened the door in nothing but a bed sheet with a man lying in her bed wearing the same thing.

"What are you doing here?" Christina's voice shook.

"You mother and I decided to come and visit for the birth of our first grandchild but instead find my baby girl naked with some strange guy." His voice got louder and louder with each syllable.

"Paul? What's with all the yelling? Is Christina here?"

Christina could hear her mother start to walk up the stairs. Her eyes widened as she stared at her father who was glaring at Jack.

"Christina?" Her mother's soft feminine voice floated toward them.

"Oh my god." Christina wiped a hand over her face as her mother's figure came into view.

"Annie, do you have any idea what you daughter has been up too?" Tim, her father spat out.

"What are you talking about?"

Christina suddenly shut the door on her father and turned to face Jack. Jack stood frozen next to the bed with a terrified look on his face.

"That is your father?"

Christina nodded slowly and said, "I didn't know they were coming. I'm so sorry." She dropped the blanket and began to get dressed. She looked up at Jack who had yet to move. "What are you waiting for? Get dressed and meet me down stairs in ten minutes. It will give me time to calm them, meaning my dad, down." She slipped a sweater on and ran out the door leaving Jack standing there with a helpless look on his face.

"This is just perfect," he muttered and started to get dressed.

* * *

When Christina walked down the stairs she noticed that her parents were in the kitchen. Her mother was sitting at the table looking down at her hands. Her mother was beautiful, that was where Ava got most of her looks. Of course they both had blond hair like her but Ava and her mother had the same eyes, while Christina looked more like her father. She glanced over at him; he was standing with his back to her resting both hands on the counter. His shoulders looked extremely tense. She couldn't blame him of course for he had just found his youngest daughter in bed with a man he didn't know.

Her mother, Annie, looked up when she noticed her daughter walk in the kitchen. Christina watched her father's back as he winced when her mother said her name.

"I can explain," she began.

"Explain?" her father rounded around to face her, "You want to explain to me that when I come to visit my daughters, one of which who has barely called since leaving home, and I find one in the hospital after having my first grandchild while the other is in bed with god knows who."

"Dad, it's not that bad, Jack and I have been together for a while now and-"

"Really? And when did you plan on letting us know?"

"Soon, really. It's just some stuff happened and it didn't come up. All the times I did talk to you over the phone it was all about Ava and the baby. I didn't want to distract you from that. You both were so happy…," she turned to her father, "and I know the last thing you wanted to know was that I had a boyfriend."

"Well I sure as hell didn't want to find out by walking in on you with him."

Christina winced at the sharp tone. He really had no right to be angry with her. She was an adult, and he should have knocked first.

"I don't see why you're so upset. I'm an adult and I no longer live under your roof, I can do as I please. Besides both Ava and Alex approve of him."

"Honey we aren't saying he's a bad person," Annie piped in, trying to calm her daughter down.

"We don't know that. For all we know he's some ex-convict who should be in jail."

"Paul," Annie sighed. One thing could be said about her husband and her daughter: both were extremely stubborn.

Christina groaned in frustration wishing Jack were there with her. As if he read her mind, she heard him slowly walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. She turned around and almost laughed at the look on his face. He was terrified. She smiled softly at him and he walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, trying to tell him without words it was okay. He seemed to understand and hugged her back just as tightly. Annie looked at the couple and smiled. Christina seemed to be really happy and her face glowed when he walked into the room. Now if only her husband could see it too.

Paul did see it. He just didn't want to believe it. Christina was his little girl and she wasn't supposed to have a boyfriend. He should be the only man she could depend on. His eyes narrowed as he watched this boy hug her tightly against him.

"Are you going to introduce us?" he demanded loudly, interrupting the moment between them.

Christina turned around and threw her father a fake smile and said, "Mom, Dad, this is Jack Mercer. My boyfriend. Jack, these are my parents, Paul and Annie Wilson."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," he greeted, holding out his hand. Annie shook it warmly. "Sir." He held it out to Paul and the man looked at it as if it were diseased before finally taking it. He was almost pleased to see that this Jack had a firm handshake, meaning he wasn't backing down.

There was an awkward silence that followed the introduction and Jack wanted nothing more than to get out of there. He glanced down at Christina who was staring sadly at her father who refused to look at her. Her mother was just standing in the middle unsure of what to do.

"Baby," Jack whispered and heard her father scoff at the word, "Maybe it's best if I head home for a bit. Give you and your parents some time to talk. And I'm sure you're going to want to visit Ava."

Christina smiled up at him and nodded, "Okay. I'll walk you to the door."

"Nice to meet the both of you," Jack declared, waving at her parents.

"You too, Jack. You'll have to come over for dinner sometime before we leave," Annie returned, smiling at him. She gently smacked Paul's shoulder when he said nothing.

"Ow, woman. What was that for?" He held his arm even though it didn't hurt.

"You didn't have to be so rude."

"I was not rude. I was a father." Annie shook her head and went to the cupboard to fix something to eat.

* * *

Jack held Christina's hand as they made it to the front door. He opened it and stepped out as she followed before shutting it. She immediately turned to him.

"I'm so sorry about that. I was not expecting them to come. Well I was, but not to just barge into my room like that. And I'm sorry about my dad, he's really overprotective and I don't want him to scare you away. God, I wish Ava told me they were coming, I'm so-"

Jack's lips were on hers. She quickly shut up and wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue lightly licked her lips motioning for her to open her mouth wider. She obliged and let out a small content sigh as Jack pulled her closer. There was nothing like kissing Jack and she knew there would never be anything better. Except maybe sex with Jack. That was really good too. When air became an issue she pulled back and smiled up at him. He stared tenderly down at her.

"You were starting to ramble. Figured this was the only way to shut you up," he whispered and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Christina laughed and buried her face into his neck breathing him in. She sobered up quickly though when she realized that her parents were still in the house waiting for her to go back in.

"I am sorry though."

"Why? You couldn't control what happened, just like I know you can't control the way your father thinks. I'll just have to prove to him that I love you, and I don't plan on leaving. Ever."

Christina looked up into his eyes and was shocked at how serious he was. He wasn't just saying that. He meant it, and she felt like a giddy school girl all over again.

"Good, because even if you wanted to go. I wouldn't let you," she grinned.

"Really? And how would you stop me," he asked, liking the playful gleam in her eyes.

"Well, I would most likely have to kidnap you and lock you up in my room."

"Doesn't sound like much of a punishment. Especially if your bed is involved," Jack stated and ran his hands down her back over her bottom where he playfully squeezed. She let out a loud laugh and playfully pushed him away.

"Get out of here rock star, I'll call you when we get back from the hospital."

Jack just winked at her and smirked before walking down the few steps and over the lawn to his own house. Christina shook her head and walked back into her house to face her parents.

* * *

When Christina walked back into the house, her father was sitting at the table eating a sandwich while her mother stood by the sink on the cordless phone. She sat down at the table across from her father. She watched him as he silently ate his sandwich.

"That was Alex," Annie declared as she placed the phone on the table. "He said Ava is awake and the baby is now there with them. Paul hurry and eat I want to go meet my grandson."

"Well I'm going to go and get a quick shower before we go okay?" Christina kissed her mother's cheek before running up the stairs to the bathroom.

"I don't like that boy," Paul grumbled as he watched Christina run up the stairs.

"Oh stop it honey. I like him. He's cute," Annie grinned.

"He looks like a rebel. What with those clothes and that hair. What's with the hair? Hair is not supposed to stick up like that. Does he own a comb?"

"Paul, stop it. So he's a little wild. If I recall you weren't a saint when we first starting dating either," she reminded him and leaned down to kiss the top of his greying head.

"Your parents hated me too," he mumbled.

"That's half the reason I wanted you so bad." She left the table and back to the sink. "Get ready; we're going to the hospital as soon as Christina's ready."

* * *

Ava stared down at the little body she now held in her arms. She had not been able to stop looking at him since she had woken up. Alex had told her what happened when he was born and she swore to herself that she was going to start praying every night to thank god that she had been okay. Alex sat next to the bed watching her hold their son. She hadn't said much but he was okay with that. She was still in awe that they had created such a beautiful being. Hell, he was still in awe and he was a teacher. He taught a health class on the side and he had to explain how a baby is made and all the good stuff to hormonal teenagers. But it still didn't stop the amazement when it actually happens.

Finally she looked over at Alex with tears in her eyes, "Can you believe we're parents?"

"No," Alex replied and stood from his seat to sit on the bed next to her. Ava moved forward, being careful of the baby, and Alex slipped in behind her pulling her back against his chest. With one arm around her, he brought his other hand to the baby and gently ran a finger across his cheek.

"Adrian Alexander James," Ava whispered. As if hearing his name the baby opened his eyes and stared up at them. He opened his mouth to let out a small yawn and then started crying.

Ava chuckled at the sound, she had never found the sound of a baby crying so beautiful. A nurse walked into the room and smiled at the little family. She was an older lady, one who had been working at the hospital on the baby ward for over twenty-five years.

"Looks like someone might be hungry. Perhaps we should get him something to eat," she said. Alex moved from his spot behind Ava and sat on the bedside chair as the older woman showed Ava the proper way to nurse Adrian. Once Ava was able to do it by herself the nurse left telling them to call if they need anything.

Alex watched intently as Adrian drank greedily from Ava. He looked up at her face. It was bare of any make up and her hair needed to be washed. It was held back by a red headband while her forehead had a bead of sweat across it.

"You've never looked more beautiful than you do now, you know that?" Alex leaned over to kiss her gently, and then bent down to kiss the top of Adrian's head. Ava smiled, her life was now complete. She never thought she could have been happier before Adrian was born, but it felt nothing like the joy she felt now. The only thing missing was Christina and her parents.

"I called. You parents made it to the house a couple of hours ago. They and Christina should be on their way soon," Alex said reading her mind.

The couple stayed in silence while they watched their son feed; when he was finished Ava pulled her hospital gown back up over her shoulder and held Adrian up to lightly pat his back. She put him back down into her arms gently after a small satisfying burp came out of him. She gazed at him as his eyes closed once again to go to sleep.

"He's so perfect," Ava murmured.

"Just like his mommy," Alex whispered and caressed her cheek.

"Knock knock."

Ava and Alex looked up as the door to the room opened. Ava smiled brightly when she saw her parents and sister walk through. She watched as he mom's eyes went directly to the bundle in her arms and began to tear up.

"Please don't cry Mom, I just stopped," Ava said and gave a watery laugh.

"Sorry sweetie, can I hold him?"

"Sure," Ava held him out and Annie carefully lifted him into her arms.

"Hello Adrian, your so handsome, yes you are," she started cooing.

"Here she goes," Christina muttered but still had a smile on her face.

"Leave her alone," Paul grinned looking down at the baby.

Christina took the moment to observe her family. They were all so happy and her father seemed to have forgotten about her having a boyfriend. Something she was grateful for. Alex stood to stand next to Christina.

"You never know, the next time it could be your baby."

Christine scoffed, "That won't be for a long, long time."

"I wouldn't say that. Ava and I didn't plan to have any children until a couple years into our marriage. Now look at us."

Christina didn't say anything. It was true, so much could happen in such a small amount of time. She believed that more than anything.

"Dad caught me and Jack this morning," she whispered to him.

Alex winced, "How did he take it?"

"Jack's still alive so that's better than I thought. I just hope that once he gets to know him that he'll accept him."

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Ava asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing you need to worry about sweetheart," Alex answered and sat back down behind her so she could rest against him.

"Hmm." Ava smiled softly and moved her gaze back to her baby who was now in her father's arms.

"Everything is perfect now," she whispered and turned her head and kissed Alex.

* * *

Jack closed the door to the house and walked into the living room. Bobby walked into the living room from the kitchen with a mug in his hands as Jack flopped down onto the sofa with a loud groan.

"Who pissed in your cereal this morning?"

Jack closed his eyes, "Christina's father."

Bobby's eyes widened, "No shit. Wait, don't tell me dad caught you two doing the nasty."

"No, we were just starting. He showed up before anything could really happy. Didn't help that we were both buck naked though."

Bobby laughed at that. Leave it to Jack to get caught by the girl's father. He took a sip of the hot coffee. Usually he would have a beer but for some reason he decided to have coffee. He wasn't even sure if he knew how to make it.

"Ava had her baby, little boy," Jack said.

"Yeah," Bobby responded. He was over his little crush on Ava ever since he met the cute little bartender.

"His name's Adrian," Jack continued but Bobby was hardly paying any attention. His mind was on his little bartender Paige.

"Isn't Adrian a girl's name? Like the model?" Bobby tilted his head curiously.

"It can be a boy or girl's name. Just different spelling; how old are you again?" Jack shook his head and stood up to get something to eat from the kitchen.

"Make me some breakfast while you're in there fairy," Bobby shouted propping his feet on the coffee table in front of him.

"Don't call me fairy. You know, you'd think after everything that has happened in the last few months that you would stop calling me fairy, because if you think about it. I won."

"What?" Bobby looked over at Jack who was holding the spatula.

"I won. The bet. So you have to stop calling me fairy," Jack said as if it were a fact.

Bobby began to laugh, "Fairy, you didn't really think that for one second that I was going to stop calling you fairy did you?"

Jack narrowed his eyes and glared at Bobby, only causing him to laugh harder. Jack gritted his teeth to hold back the words he wanted to say. He knew it was no good to say anything to Bobby so instead, through his gritted teeth, he asked, "So all this time, when Christina found out, you were just making me suffer and you weren't really all that serious about the bet after all?" Bobby just shrugged as he wiped his eyes still chuckling. "You let Christina hurt like that and you let me hurt thinking she hated me and wanted nothing to do with me." Jack shook his head.

"That's not true. You and Christina are closer than ever now. You should thank me."

"Yeah I'll thank you. And I'll start by letting you make your own damn breakfast," Jack mumbled and grabbed his own plate of scrambled eggs and made his way upstairs to his bedroom. He had an itch to play his guitar. He hadn't played in a while and he had a tune floating around in his head and wanted to try it out.

"What? Fair- Jack, I'm hungry. You know I can't cook," Bobby groaned and stood to go to the kitchen.

* * *

Christina kissed Adrian's forehead again before passing him to Ava. She immediately began cuddling him unable to stop.

"I'm going to head out and get everything ready for when you guys get home," Christina said softly while Adrian slept peacefully in his mother's arms.

"Yes we still have to unpack," Annie said. Christina's parents were staying for two weeks to help out and be there in case Ava or Alex had a problem.

"Okay, see you later," Alex escorted them to the door and shook hands with Paul.

"I'm glad she chose you Son," Paul said.

Alex grinned and looked over at Ava who was still staring down at Adrian, "So am I Pop."

* * *

Christina made sure her parents were comfortable before leaving her house to venture next door. Her mother knew where she was going but Christina made her promise not to tell her father. She walked up to the Mercer's front door and knocked, patiently waiting for someone to answer. When the door opened she was met with Bobby who just stepped aside to let her in.

"He's upstairs," was all he said. Christina grinned and moved to go to the stairs. "Wait," Bobby called. Christina turned around as Bobby finished, "Can you cook? Jack refused to make breakfast and I'm fucking starving."

Christina chuckled at the desperate look on his face, "Okay. What do you want?"

"I don't care as long as it tastes good," Bobby answered, sighing with relief, and rubbed his stomach when he felt it growl.

Christina quickly whipped him up some scrambled eggs and shook her head as he sat at the table to eat. He looked up at her.

"He's upstairs, you can go now," he told her and raised an eyebrow as he glanced up at her.

"Thank you master," she said sarcastically also laughing while going up the stairs. She stopped laughing when she reached the top but kept the smile on her face. She walked down the hall to Jack's room then frowned when she faintly heard some music. It sounded like a guitar.

She stopped outside his door and listened as the melody floated out to her ears. She faintly heard him singing as well. She knew he used to be in a band but had never heard him play or sing before.

"_If your heart wears thin, _

_I will hold you up, _

_And__I will hide you when it gets too much, _

_I'll be right beside you, I'll be right beside you,_

_I will stay,_

_Nobody will break you,_

_Yeah,_

_Trust in me, trust in me,_

_Don't pull away,_

_Trust in me, trust in me,_

_I'm just trying to keep this together, because I could do worse and you could do better__.__"_

She smiled softy, he didn't have the best voice in the world but it was just perfect to her. She slowly opened the door and poked her head in. He immediately stopped playing and his head snapped up to look at her. His cheeks flushed when he realized she had heard him playing and singing. She closed the door and walked over to the bed. She got behind him and wrapped her arms around him resting her head on his shoulder. He put the guitar down by his feet.

"What was that?" she softly asked, mouth close to his ear.

"Just something I was messing around with," he answered with a shrug and kissed her hands that were at his neck.

"Messing around with? You wrote that? It was beautiful," she gushed making him blush even more.

"Well I had some pretty good inspiration lately," he replied, turning around and gently pushing her down on the bed. He lay down next to her, his hand running circles along her stomach.

"Oh yeah?"

Jack grinned and kissed her, "Yeah." He paused before asking, "So how did things go with the parents?"

Christina sighed and moved some of the hair that had fallen against his forehead away, she began to gently message his scalp making him close his eyes and moan quietly.

"As good as it's going to get right now; Ava having her baby is a pretty good distraction right now. Mom likes you; she's pretty soft when it comes to the romance thing. Its Dad you're going to have to crack. Feel free to back out anytime, I wouldn't blame you."

Jack shook his head, pulling her flush against him, "And miss out on the great sex? I think it'll be worth it."

"It's all about the sex, isn't it? Although it is pretty good, even if I don't have that much experience," Christina lowered her voice.

"Experience has nothing to do with it. It's all about talent," Jack smirked.

"Is that right? I don't know about that but thanks for making me feel better," Christina laughed.

"It's what I'm here for," he replied and buried his face into her neck.

Christina smiled content at the pressure of Jack pressing against her. Jack seemed just as content as he relaxed and held her closer if it was possible. They stayed in silence for a long time before Christina broke the silence,

"You have to play it for me when it's done."

Jack raised his head to look at her, "When what's done?"

"The song," she said, "The one you were playing when I walked in. I want to hear it."

"It's not completely done yet. But one day, as soon as it's finished, I'll give you a private show." He chuckled.

"As long as I'm the only groupie we'll be okay," Christina said playfully.

Jack nodded. Everything was so perfect right now. After everything that had happened Christina was back with him and they were closer than ever. The only obstacle in their relationship now? Her father. Jack was never good with fathers.

**Don`t forget to review!!!! Thanxs!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sooooooo sorry for taking so long!! But Christmas is just over so I should have some more time. Thanks to every one of you who have stuck with me and are still sticking with this story! Thanks to EvilBunny101 for her amazing beta skills!! And thanks to everyone of you who have review or alerted, it makes me giddy knowing you like this story...by the way have any of you heard that there may be a four brothers sequel, called five brothers?? anyways review!!!! x0x0x0x0x**

**Chapter 19**

"It's not funny, it was probably the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me," Christina cried. Courtney sat across from her laughing her heart out.

"I'm sorry, but it's so funny," she laughed as she wiped her eyes.

"It's not. When Jack comes over he hardly touches me in fear someone will walk in. The only way I can kiss him is if were out or at his house."

Courtney continued chuckling as she opened her biology text book. They were both at a small café that most university students went to study or finish assignments. They had a huge Bio exam coming up and they were now attempting to study.

"How the hell are we supposed to memorize every bone in the human body? It's impossible," Christina whined staring at her book.

"You should do what I do when I'm studying."

Christina looked up at Courtney, "What?"

Courtney grinned, "I study Travis. Trust me, he helps me memorize every part of his body."

"Courtney, I did not need to know that," Christina kept whining.

"You want some cheese and crackers with that whine, Hun?"

"So I take you and Travis are doing okay?" Christina started doodling on her notebook.

"Oh my god Chris, he is so amazing, in every way." Courtney looked like she was glowing.

Christina smiled, happy for her friend. Courtney began to explain how nice and romantic Travis was. Christina nodded her head with everything Courtney said. To be honest she could have been choking herself and Courtney would not have noticed with her rambling.

"Okay, I get the point; maybe we should start actually studying. I would like to pass this exam."

Courtney blushed and nodded her head.

"Hello ladies," a male voice spoke up.

Courtney looked up and smiled brightly, "Hey baby."

Christina smiled at Travis as he sat down. He gave Courtney a quick kiss and nodded at Christina.

"How's the studying going? You ready for the big exam?"

"I am, I don't know about Christina over here. She doesn't have the study subject I have," Courtney smirked and winked at him. Christina chuckled under her breath while Travis turned red.

Christina looked down at her watch, "And that's my que. I have to go, Jack's getting off work in fifteen minutes and it's going to take me twenty minutes to walk there."

"Oh yeah, any plans tonight?" Courtney asked.

"Not really, just going to hang out. Watch a movie or something."

"You sure you want to walk there? It's not the best part of town," Travis asked concerned.

"Yeah, I've done it tons of times. No problem," Christina dismissed his concern. She wished she had taken his advice though when she saw that the sun had gone down and it was quite dark out.

* * *

She had walked for about fifteen minutes when she finally found the street with the record store Jack worked at. Since it was Sunday most shops were closed early so there were no people or cars around. She secured her purse on her shoulder and began to walk a little bit faster. She felt a shiver run down her spine, signaling that someone was watching her.

Turning to look behind her, she held in a gasp when she saw the black coated figure walk faster toward her. She couldn't see his face because of the black hooded sweater he had on. She started to jog when she saw the record store in sight but not long after she felt a large weight slam into her knocking her to the ground.

She moved to turn around but the attacker held her body and her head against the concrete of the sidewalk. She felt little rocks dig into her cheek as tears began to slip out of her eyes. She wanted to scream to let someone know what was happening but her throat was frozen.

"Hello sweetheart, let's see what we have here." The voice was deep but not as deep as Jack's. Jack, she thought as the man began tried to tug down her jeans. "Hmm, she's smooth, I like that." She could feel the man grinning as his hand gripped the back of her thigh, her jeans down to her knees. When his hands started to pull down her panties she finally found her voice and began to scream.

"Help! Somebody!"

The man slapped his hand across her mouth, stopping her from screaming anymore. Her screams were muffled against his hand as his other hand moved over her body. She squeezed her eyes shut willing it to be over with when suddenly the heavy weight was off of her. A pair of hands helped her to her feet. She faintly heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh behind her. She looked up and was relieved to see the face of Cory, Jack's friend. She turned around to see Jack on top of the man.

"Stop him, I don't want him to get hurt," she sniffed and pulled her pants up. She went to redo them but the button was broke. She leaned against the wall when Cory went over to grab Jack.

"Hang on man. Back up," he held on to Jack and moved backwards. The man jumped up at the sudden release and ran down the sidewalk and turned the corner. Jack tried to run after him but Cory held him back. Christina watched fearfully, she hadn't seen Jack's face but his hunched shoulders and heavy breathing showed how furious he was. She saw Cory whisper something to him and his breathing eventually evened out. He turned around and walked over to her. She hardly got to look at his face before he pressed her against him. She wrapped her arms around his waists tightly. It hit her what had almost happened and she let out the sobs that she held in.

"I got you baby," Jack murmured, pressing his face into her hair.

"You okay now man?" Cory asked. He knew the couple wanted to be alone.

"Yeah, thanks," Jack said softly. Cory just nodded and went back to the store. Jack watched as Cory disappeared inside the record store. He pulled back to look at her face. He wiped her cheeks, removing the tiny pieces of rocks from her right cheek. He gritted his teeth when he realized that they left a small smear of blood on her cheek.

"You okay?" he asked softly, still holding her face. She kept taking deep breaths.

"Oh my god. He almost, I was almost, Jack," she buried her face into his chest as she began to go into shock.

"Okay, it's okay baby. I'm here now. Nothing is ever going to happen to you again," Jack hugged her tightly. "Never ever walk here alone again. I don't care where I am, if you find yourself anywhere alone, call me and I will be there. Promise me."

Christina pulled back and wiped her eyes, wincing as she stroked her cheek. "Jack, I walk here to meet you when you get off work all the time and I've never even felt threatened before."

"I don't care. All it takes is one time. Christina, promise me."

"Okay, I promise."

Jack wrapped his arm around her and they began the walk home.

* * *

When Jack and Christina finally saw their homes in view, Jack lead Christina to her door. They faced each other when they got to the front door. Jack said nothing as he gently caressed the marks on her cheek made from the gravel. Christina forced a smile trying to tell him that she was okay. That she didn't blame him because she knew the look in his eyes. He felt guilt. She stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him close to her.

"I'm sorry," Jack murmured into her neck.

"It's not your fault. I was lucky you were there. I could have been walking anywhere and it could have happened."

Jack sighed as he heard a door open. Christina pulled back and looked over to see her father standing in the doorway. She saw his eyes widen at the scrapes on her cheek.

"What happened to you?" Paul turned her face gently to the side so he could get a better look.

"I'm okay. A guy jumped me and knocked me down, if Jack hadn't been there-"

"You were there and you let this happen to her? You're supposed to care about her and this is what happens," his voice raised with every word.

"What? Dad, stop it, its not-" Christina was interrupted by her mother coming to the door to see what all the fuss was about.

"What's going on here? Chrissy, your face," she gasped.

"Chris, it's okay. Sir I completely agree, it's my fault. She was coming to meet me when she should have just come straight home." Jack looked down at his feet feeling terrible.

"Damn right," Paul muttered, still holding Christina.

"Jack!" Christina looked at him but he wouldn't look at her.

"I think you should leave," Paul spat out.

"What's going on? All this racket is going to wake Adrian. I just got him to go to sleep," Ava walked out of the living room holding a sleeping Adrian. Alex was currently upstairs grading essays and asked not to be disturbed.

"Sorry sweetie," Annie said.

"Jack got your sister attacked," Paul said right away.

"Dad!" Christina exclaimed. She couldn't believe the way her father was acting.

"Now Paul I'm sure-"

"No Mrs. Wilson, Christina, its fine. I should go. I love you but you need your family right now. See you later." With a weak smile to Christina he left her doorway and went to his house.

Christina couldn't help but feel like her heart was shattering as he walked away. She felt the tears welling in her eyes as she stared at his back.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get inside, it's getting cold out," Annie declared as she wrapped her arm around Christina's shoulders and lead her into the house.

Annie sat her down on the sofa, "Here, you sit here and I'll go run you a nice hot bubble bath."

Christina smiled weakly as her mother kissed her forehead. She forgot how nice it felt to have your mom take care of you. She felt like she was a kid again. Meanwhile Alex had come downstairs hearing some of the noise. Ava had given Adrian to Alex telling him to put him in his crib. Paul watched his daughter on the couch with a lost look on her face and sighed. A father is supposed to protect his daughter, so how come he felt like he had failed?

Ava finally turned to Christina, "What happen, honey?"

Christina let the tears finally fall. "I almost got raped tonight," she whispered.

Ava let out a gasp. "Oh sweetie."

Christina finally let out a loud sob and buried her face into Ava's shoulder. Ava immediately wrapped her arms around her sister and held her. It seemed like it was all she could do at the moment. Paul stood and watched as Ava hugged Christina. He felt his heart constrict so much it was physically painful. The last thing he wanted was for any of his girls to be hurt. He felt himself getting emotional and turned to go upstairs before anyone could notice.

* * *

Jack slammed the door as he walked through. He looked up as Angel walked out of the kitchen.

"What's up baby brother?"

Jack remained silent as he walked into the living room where Bobby and Jerry were watching television. He plopped down on the sofa with a murderous look on his face.

"What crawled up your ass fairy?"

Jack didn't even pay attention to the fairy remark when he started to explain what had happened to Christina: "Some punk jumped her outside the record store. She was coming to meet me at the end of my shift. Motherfucker would have raped her had I not gotten there in time."

"Did you see his face? What'd he look like?" Angel began rubbing his fists together. He hated the thought of anybody hurting any female. His mind just thought of what he would do if it had happened to Sofi. He began to boil at the thought of it.

"He wasn't that built but he wasn't skinny either. Let's just say he probably like second helpings at dinner. He had a black hoody on with a skull on the front. Couldn't really see his hair or face because the hood was up but I noticed that he had a tattoo under his left eye. Not sure what it was, just some design," Jack had mentally pictured him in his mind the first time he saw him. He wasn't going to forget him anytime soon.

"Did you do anything? Rough him up any?" Bobby asked.

"Not a lot, I got a few hits in but Cory held me back and I was more concerned with Christina. She was a wreck."

Bobby nodded, his eyebrows furrowed. He wondered who this punk was. Most of the city, especially the criminals, knew who the Mercer's were and since the death of his mother Evelyn, most didn't bother them out of fear. Bobby didn't get his nickname the Michigan Brawler for just his hockey skills. He thought of Christina as a little sister to him so the thought of anybody touching her made his insides sizzle.

"So we going to do anything?" Angel asked. Jerry shook his head knowing exactly what was going on in his brother's head.

Bobby just smirked, letting everyone in the room know what was going on in his head. Jerry noticed and stood up.

"No, no. I'm going to let y'all go running into trouble again. The best thing to do is call the police and let them take care of it," Jerry, ever the reasonable one said. (That doesn't quite make sense. I'd revise it but I don't know what you're trying to say.)

"Yeah because the police are so good at their job," Bobby sneered as he walked over to a small drawer in one of the side tables. He opened it up and pulled out a small handgun.

"Why are you bringing out the guns man?" Jerry complained.

Jack looked from Jerry, who was shaking his head, to Bobby, who was obviously smirking, over to Angel, who was grinning widely, his white teeth sparking. Jack didn't want to start any trouble that would lead them to getting arrested or hurt but he didn't want this guy to get away with what happened to Christina. With a final decision he stood up and nodded at Bobby and Angel. With an apologetic look to Jerry, he moved to stand by his older brothers.

"Look Jerry, if it was Camille or Amelia or Daniela, you would be doing the same thing, so don't look down on me for this," Jack said. Jerry took a deep breath. He agreed with Jack, he would do anything for his girls.

"I can't have any part of this. I got two girls that I got to take to gymnastics in the morning. Besides Camille would kill me if she has to pick me up from the police station again."

Bobby just laughed as he threw on his jacket and safely tucked the gun in the pocked inside the jacket. Angel grinned and followed Bobby out the door. Jack gave Jerry a grateful look as he began to follow.

"Just be careful?" Jerry asked.

"You know we always are," Jack smirked closing the door behind him.

"Time for some good ole fashion Mercer revenge," he thought to himself as he sat in the backseat of Bobby's car.

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay so first off I just want to give everyone a huge apology for this chapter being so late. I really didn't expect this to take so long but beside the fact that real life decided to kick my butt, I actually had a hard time getting this one out. Thanks to everyone who have been keeping up with this story. And thanks to everyone who is taking the time out to review, even if its only a sentence. I still appreciate it!! Just a warning: this chapter was not beta'd. I tried to edit myself but I'm terrible at editing my own stuff so if you could ignore and grammar mistakes and what not that would be great. :D Don't forget to review!!!**

**P.S. I was looking through the earlier chapters and when Ava was pregant I think I said that she was going to have a girl but then I made her have a boy. Small detail I missed. Sorry if anyone caught it. Once the story is finished I'll get it fixed. Thanks.**

**Chapter 20**

"Are you okay?" Alex asked.

He and Paul were sitting in the living room each nursing a beer but not really drinking. Paul leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I just wish I could find the son of a bitch who did this to my little girl," he swore.

Ava walked in the living room interrupting the men with the cordless phone in her hand. She sat on the sofa next to Alex.

"I just talked to the police and they say they will have to talk to Christina but since there was no physical evidence there was nothing they could really do. Christina said she didn't want to talk to anybody yet. Besides the only cut she has is on her cheek from the pavement."

Paul sighed, and looked up hearing footsteps. He saw his wife walking down the stairs wiping her face. It was obvious she had been crying since her eyes were so puffy.

"Christina is in the tub and ask to be left alone for awhile," Annie stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Right. Sounds like her," Ava smiled sadly.

"I think I'm going to call it a night myself," Annie sniffed, "goodnight everyone."

Paul stood up and walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night sweetheart," he said kissing her forehead.

Annie smiled softly and bid goodnight to everyone before going back upstairs to her and Paul's room.

Ava turned to Alex, "you know baby, maybe you should take dad out for a drink or something. It would do some good to get his mind off of everything. Then at least he won't feel so guilty."

Alex nodded his head. Maybe she was right. It would do good for him to get out of the house for a while. Get his mind of off everything. Suddenly they were interrupted by Aidan's crying from the baby monitor. Ava smiled and kissed him. He watched as she walked up the stairs.

Alex looked around and noticed Paul was no longer in the living. Figuring he was in the kitchen Alex made his way there. He spotted Paul leaning against the counter.

"You maybe want to go down to the bar for a few drinks? Help clear your mind a bit."

Paul looked at him before deciding that maybe it would be a good idea to get out for a bit. He pushed away from the counter and nodded his head.

"Yeah, that would be good."

* * *

Jack, Bobby and Angel pulled up next to the sidewalk at the spot where Christina was attacked. Bobby got out of the car and flicked the collar of his jacket up. He pushed the drivers seat forward so Jack could climb out. At the same time Angel got out of the passengers side. Bobby looked around while Jack quickly moved to the exact spot where he found Christina on the ground with her attacker on top of her. His blood boiled and he gritted his teeth as he thought about it. His fists clench when he also thought about what almost happened. He was just thankful that he and Cory had found her before the guy could seriously scar her.

"See anything interesting?" Angel walked up behind him, Bobby was still standing by the car looking around.

Jack opened his mouth to say something but the sound of a door opening distracted him. He spun around to look past Angel. Angel followed his gaze. A figure had walked out of one of the large buildings that surrounded them. Jack couldn't see his face just his back but he had on a dark black hoody. Suspiciously like the one that they guy who attacked Christina had on. Without a word he sprinted to the body.

"Hey!" He grabbed the person's back and spun them around.

"Now what?" Bobby yelled after him.

"What the fuck?" the loud, very feminine voice shouted.

Jack immediately let go and stepped back. Bobby and Angel had caught up with him at that point. Bobby couldn't stop the grin.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else," Jack apologized looking at the girl. She had many facial piercings and he could see the hints of tattoos on her neck.

"Well get a look at my face first asshole," she snapped and walked away.

"Yeah, got it," Jack mumbled. He could hear Bobby snickering in the background. If the situation wasn't so serious he would have found himself chuckling as well but he was just frustrated that this wasn't the person he was looking for. Jack groaned in frustration and vaguely heard Bobby say something about a fairy. He was too angry to say anything to him in response.

"So what now?" Angel asked placing his hands on his hips.

"Well," Bobby said looking at the buildings around him, "not all of these buildings can be abandoned. Hell Jack works just down the street at the record store. Maybe someone-"

"Hey look," Jack interrupted. He jogged over the street corner ahead of him. He noticed a small pink square on the ground. He picked it up and looked at it. He realized it was a pack of matches. It was bright neon pink with bold black lettering spelling out The Kitty Lounge. Next to the lettering was a silhouette of a naked woman with cat ears and tail. Obviously a strip club.

"Let me see," Bobby grabs the matches out of Jack's hand. Angel glances at them over Bobby's shoulder.

"I know that place."

"Why does that not surprise me," Jack mumbled, "Sofi know you know that place?"

Angel just pursed his lips, "you want check the place out or not?"

"Let's go," Bobby said not giving Jack a chance to answer. Angel shrugged and followed Bobby to the car.

"Let's go," Jack said softly to himself and quickly walked to the car.

* * *

Christina walked into her room running the small towel through her hair. She threw the wet towel on the floor and unwrapped the one that was around her body. She looked down at her body which was still wet and rubbed raw. She had spent an hour in the bath tub and the whole time was spent rubbing her arms and legs trying to get rid of the dirty feeling she had. It didn't work. She slowly went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of comfy cotton pyjama pants. She sighed at the soft cotton against her legs, it was the first time that night that something felt good and clean. She found one of Jack's t-shirts that she had 'borrowed' hanging on the end of her bed. Putting it on she grabbed the cordless phone that was sitting on her dresser and slid under the covers of her bed. Biting her lip she dialled Jack's number.

"Come on answer," she mumbled when the phone kept ringing. She wondered where he was and with an upset sigh she hung up the phone.

Still disappointed that Jack wasn't home she snuggled down into her bed and pulled the blankets up to her chin. Even though she was covered with blankets and the heat was turned up she still felt cold. She wrapped her arms around one of her pillows and closed her eyes imagining that the pillow was actually Jack.

* * *

Bobby walked up to the flashing building like he owned the place. Angel followed leaving Jack standing by the car looking up at the sign. He stared at the flashing neon words The Kitty Lounge and sighed. He hadn't been to a strip club since he had first laid eyes on Christina. He felt that he didn't have to anymore and he had no urge to go. Bobby and Angel on the other hand were probably regulars for all he knew. Before Christina, he and Cory and some mutual friends would go to hang out, but it was never all that often.

The bouncer nodded at him when Jack walked into the club. It was dark and smoky with multicolour strobe lights flashing everywhere. Jack had to squint his eyes because even though the room was dark the strobe lights were blinding. He stepped back as a nearly nude woman walked into him holding a tray. She winked and smiled seductively at him as she walked away. A year ago he would have grinned and followed her. Goes to show a lot can happen in such a short amount of time.

He looked around and noticed that besides the bouncers, all the employees were women. He noticed Bobby glancing around and saw the appreciative look in his eye when he scanned a woman dancing on the stage. He turned to Jack, "you see anyone?"

"I'm going to the bar to get a drink, and to see if I can find something," Angel said not waiting for a response before walking off. Bobby nodded not taking his eyes off the dancing redhead on the stage.

"Let's get a table and look around," he said loudly over the music playing.

Jack nodded, "yeah, good idea."

But instead of heading for a table, Bobby headed for the stage. Jack rolled his eyes before grabbing the back of his leather jacket and pulling him back.

"What?" Bobby said irritated, "I'm heading for a table. It just happens to be in front of the stage."

"Well I see a table at the back of the room. Wouldn't that be better for looking for someone. You can't really look if your face is in some whore's tits," Jack gritted his teeth.

Bobby mumbled something unintelligible and headed to the table at the back. Jack closed his eyes and willed himself to have some patience. It was true what they say, patience is a virtue.

Meanwhile Angel had settled himself comfortably at the bar nursing a bottle of beer. He grinned when the big breasted blonde bartender walked over and smirked at him. He let his eyes wander appreciatively but then he thought of Sofi and his eyes went back to his beer.

"So what's a man like you doing in a place like this?" She asked. Angel looked up to see her eyeing his hand. He looked down and realized she was looking at his wedding ring.

"Actually I'm here with my brothers. You know little brother wanted to see what a real woman looked like," he smiled.

"You sure you know what a real woman looks like?" She leaned over the counter her cleavage falling out of the material she called a top.

"I'm sure you could show me," he leans closer to her. "But I have a real woman waiting for me at home."

The bartender leans back and nods at him with a look that almost looks like respect. She placed a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow.

"Does your wife know you're here tonight?"

"Of course she does. She's cool with it," Angel takes a gulp of his drink. In reality Sofi would probably cut off his balls if she knew he was here. It's not that she didn't trust him or that she thought he would cheat on her. She was just a spitfire, and that was how he liked her. The bartender chuckled and walked away to server another customer.

Angel shook his head and chuckled himself. He continued drinking when a group of men strolled up to the bar. Angel glanced from the corner of his eye and counted roughly six of them. They were all talking amongst each other so it was hard to pin point exactly what they were saying. One of them called the bartender over and ordered drinks.

"Man, almost got laid tonight," one said as he took his jacket off. A large tattoo of an eagle was on his upper arm.

"Almost?" another asked.

"Yeah, she was feisty too. Just how I like em."

"Yeah what'd she look like?" The same guy asked.

"She was perfect. Tall, blonde, small but not stick thin. You gotta have your girls with a little something on em right. More to grab," all the men started laughing.

Angel narrowed his eyes. This description sounded just like Christina. He looked around for Bobby and Jack but couldn't see them.

"She was a bit of a bitch though. When I grabbed her she actually started fighting back. Although once she realized she wasn't going anywhere she started crying. You know I like it when they cry," he laughed.

"So what happened?" a third younger guy asked.

"Her boyfriend or something came out of a building. Gave me this," he pointed to a faint bruise under his eye.

"Ouch," the young guy said.

"Don't you just hate when that happens," Angel said butting in.

"Yeah, it sucks but don't worry, I'm sure she won't be forgetting me anytime soon," the guy said causing everyone to laugh.

"Right on," Angel laughed along with them before he suddenly stopped and glared at the guy. All the guys that were laughing stopped and stared at Angel a question on their faces. Without a warning Angel brought his hand back into a fist and slammed it into the guys face. All the other men around him were silent for a second before jumping in on top of Angel.

"I don't see him," Jack groaned. He was stating to think this whole thing was a waste of time. He suddenly wished he was back at home with Christina making sure she was okay.

"What's happening over there?" Bobby piped up hearing the loud commotion. It looked like a group of men were pounding on some poor soul. But the poor soul seemed to be fighting back and holding his own. Jack and Bobby look at each other with the same thought in their heads.

If there is a fight in a bar or anywhere. Chances are there was a Mercer brother involved. Simultaneously both leap up and head to the fight.

* * *

Alex and Paul sat at the bar, each holding a bottle of beer and watching the hockey game that was playing on the small television in the corner. Paul sighs, this didn't take his mind off of what happened to his daughter but it was better then being home and seeing his wife's tears dried on her cheeks. He noticed the bartender walk over to them.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" Paige asked. She had noticed the two men since they had come in. Mostly because they looked sad and like they needed an escape from the real world for a little while.

"No that's okay, we good here," Alex smiled politely at her.

"Okay then, my name is Paige, if you need anything else just shout," she smiled back and walked away.

"Nice people here," Paul commented.

"Yeah, you run into nice ones every now and then."

Paul nodded, "thanks for bringing me here. It is helping a little bit."

"Glad I could help," Alex sipped his beer. He wasn't that big of a drinker. He glanced at his father in law who looked conflicted.

"What is it?"

Paul sighed and leaned back into his chair, "I was just thinking. Maybe Christina should move back home with me and her mother. Hell maybe you, Ava and Aiden should consider moving back. To be closer."

Alex smiled, "you know we can't do that."

"I know," Paul sighed. It was a nice thought.

"Beside's you know Ava would never leave, not with Aiden just being born and she is doing well with her interior design career. She's the top designer at the company. And Christina has her schooling, she's just about to finish her first year, and she has Jack-"

"Jack? He's not a reason for her to stay. If anything he's a reason for her to leave," Paul interrupted him.

"Look I know you don't like Jack. But is it that you don't like Jack or you don't like that fact that he is involved with Christina."

"I don't like him. It's easy to say that I don't like him because he's involved with my daughter but the fact is the first time I see him he's naked in her bed and the second time I see him Christina's crying because she was almost raped."

Paul ran a hand over his face. This was not how he had planned this trip.

"Do you trust me?" Alex asked.

Paul looked at him for a moment. He had known Alex for most over ten years now. He and Ava had been together since they were teens. He trusted Alex with Ava's life.

"Yeah," he finally said.

"Then trust me, Jack is a good guy. He loves Christina and would do anything to make her happy and if you would just spend some time with him then you would see that."

"I don't want to spend time with him," Paul mumbled.

"Were you like this with me when I started dating Ava?" Alex asked curiously.

"Yes," Paul said bluntly.

"Then I guess there's nothing I can say to change your mind. It'll be all up to him," Alex drank some of his beer.

* * *

"Get the fuck outta here and stay out," the three hundred pound bouncer said with a hold on both Bobby and Angel's jacket. With a thrust of his arms he flicked them out of the club. Jack calmly walked out behind them with a black eye and busted lip. Bobby and Angel looked a little worse.

The bouncer turned to Jack, "none of you are allowed back her for the next two weeks."

"Don't worry," Jack said as the bouncer walked back into the club.

Bobby stood and look at Angel. Angel looked at Bobby and started laughing. Bobby glared at him.

"What the fuck you laughing at?"

"Just admiring the nice eye makeup you got on there," Angel said referring to the dark circles now surrounding Bobby's eyes.

"Yeah, you think this is funny? Well what's la vida loca going to say when she see's your pretty face all messed up? That you got into a fight at a strip joint?"

"Guys knock it off," Jack groaned leaning against the building. "What do we do now?"

"We wait," Bobby said heading for the car.

Once they are all settle in the car, no one says anything as they watch the entrance to the club. Jack kept his eye on the front entrance watching all the people leave. It was mostly men but there were some women. But Jack was looking for one man. He knew as soon as he made it to Angel's side that the guy he was beating up, was the guy they were after. So he did the only thing he could think of. Jump on him.

He didn't know how long he listened to Bobby and Angel talking quietly in the front seats but eventually he finally saw some of the men they had fought with leave the club. They were not all together. Two men came out then a few minutes later a few more men left. He didn't see the one they were looking for though.

"I wish this motherfucker would hurry up," Angel let out a yawn.

"Married life making you tired? You know at one time we were able to pull all nighters," Bobby teased.

"Fuck you man, I've been up since seven this morning," Angel retorted back.

"Hey, there he is!" Jack had been keeping watch on the front door while Bobby and Angel had been arguing.

Both brothers stopped speaking and turned to the club entrance. Sure enough the guy they were looking for was walking out in his black sweater. All by himself.

"Let's go," Jack pushed on the back of Bobby's seat.

"Hang on fairy, we wait until he gets away from the club. Anybody sees us we're fucked," Bobby snapped.

Bobby slowly pulled the car out of the parking spot when the guy was well enough away from the club. Pressing the gas he sped forward and kept going until he passed the guy. Once he was ahead he stopped the car. He and the guys got out of the car and turned to face the guy. The guy was walking with is head down so he didn't notice them until it was too late.

Jack was the first to reach him. Once he grabbed him he slammed him against the side of the building.

"Bring him over here," Bobby pointed to a dark alleyway.

Angel grabbed one side of him while Jack grabbed the other and they both headed to where Bobby had gone. Once they were covered in the darkness, Jack wasted no time and proceeded to punch the guy in the face. He fell to the ground with a cry.

"Tell me motherfucker, did you enjoy your little escapade this afternoon. Huh," he punched him again, "thought you would get away with it didn't you."

"Hang on there tough guy," Bobby stopped Jack from hitting him again.

Bobby crouched down so he was eye level with the guy. His face was covered in blood and his eyes was darkening from the fight earlier in the club. He was pretty sure he saw tears in his eyes as well.

"I'm going to give you one chance to answer. And you better pray to god that it's the one I'm looking for."

The guy looked up at Bobby and couldn't stop the tears from rolling. He was hurting all over. He had never been beaten up like this before. He usually got away from any type of punishment. But he didn't know the girl was related to the Mercer's. If he knew he wouldn't have touched her. The Mercer's; especially Bobby, had a reputation that was known all throughout Detroit. Nobody willingly messed with them. Not after the whole Victor Sweet diabolical. Every criminal and gang banger knew about that. They were not going to purposely provoke Bobby Mercer.

"Did you try and rape a young blond girl earlier this evening? And I want the right answer," Bobby asked pulling the guys head back so he could look him in the eye.

"Uhh," he wanted to answer, he really did but his mouth was full of blood. His lip was busted and he had bit the inside of his cheek when Jack had punched him.

"What was that?"

"Yes," the guy spit a mouthful of blood on the ground.

"Son of a bitch," Jack shouted wanting to run to him but Angel kept a hold of him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she was yours," the guy pleaded.

Bobby stared at him in disgust, "so if she were some other girl you would have done the same thing?"

The guy shook his head, "no. That's not it."

"Well then what is it?" Angel piped from behind Bobby and Jack.

The guy just started sobbing and shaking his head. Bobby stared silently at him for just a moment before backhanding him, sending to the ground. He stood and stared at the limp body. He wanted to feel satisfaction for what they had done to him, but it didn't erase what he had done to Christina. Just like how killing Victor Sweet didn't bring his Ma back.

With a sigh he turned back to Angel and Jack who just stared at him. Jack personally wanted to hurt him but deep in his heart he knew that he wouldn't have been able to live with it if he had killed him. He looked at the lifeless body on the ground. He saw the small rise and fall of his back so he knew he wasn't dead. But he would definitely think twice before doing anything like hurting innocent women again.

"Let's go," Angel's quiet voice interrupted Jack's thoughts. He turned to see Bobby heading back to his car.

With a last minute thought Jack went over to the body and leaned down to the guy's ear. The guy moaned quietly showing he wasn't completely out of it.

"If I ever see you near any woman again. I will kill you."

* * *

Alex and Paul were at the bar for almost two hours now and they were enjoying themselves. They were talking about their lives and Paul was telling him what to look forward to now that he was a new father. They were interrupted when a loud voice shouted from the bar.

The first person Bobby spotted when he walked into the bar was Paige. Just the person he was looking for.

"Hey sweetheart, think you can get me and my brothers a beer," he smiled.

Her eyes went wide at the bruise on Bobby's face. She raised an eyebrow and decided not to ask. It wasn't any of her business and she didn't want it to be her business, "sure."

Bobby turned around and leaned his back against the bar. He looked around before stopping at a table in the corner. Jack and Angel were next to him and grabbed the bottles Paige had laid on the counter for them.

"Look who it is."

Jack looked at where Bobby's gaze was and almost groaned. Of course her father would be here. He was just that lucky.

"Let's go say hi," Bobby grabbed his beer bottle and headed to the table. Jack hesitantly began to follow.

"Hey man, I gotta head home. Sofi's going to be wondering where I'm at," Angel said as he downed his beer.

"Alright, see ya later," Jack patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey Angel," Jack called out to Angel's back. He turned around, "thanks."

Angel nodded his head and smiled at him. Jack turned to the direction where Paul's table was. Bobby was already sat at the table talking with them. They looked like they were getting along so far. He stood awkwardly next to the table when he finally reached it.

"Hey Jack, have a seat," Alex smiled trying to cut the tension.

"Sure," Jack sat down between Bobby and Alex, across from Paul.

"What happened to your faces?" Alex furrowed his eyebrows.

"Nothing to worry about, we'll be fine," Bobby said passing it off as nothing. Jack nodded his head and kept quiet. He felt slightly intimidated around his girlfriend's father.

"So how come your not home with your new little family," Bobby asked leaning back into his chair.

"With everything that happened tonight. I figure Paul needed to get out of the house so I offered," Alex said.

Bobby nodded and looked at Paul, "Bobby Mercer, Jack's brother."

"Paul Wilson, Christina's father." Neither offered their hands, just a nod of the head.

"Nice to meet you," Bobby muttered under his breath. Jack was the only one who heard him. Suddenly a tray of beer is laid on the table.

"On the house," Paige said grinning at Bobby.

"Aw, baby you shouldn't have," Bobby smirked.

Paige blushed, "don't flatter yourself. Complements from the fake bleach blond at the bar."

Bobby looked over at the blond who winked at him, he chuckled and glanced back at Paige.

"Don't worry, you know you're my number one girl."

Paige shook her head and couldn't stop the smile to cross her face. She opened her mouth to reply but closed it again with an audible gasp. Bobby frowned at the look suddenly on her face.

Jack looks across to Paul to address him, to apologize for everything but doesn't get a chance to when a heavy hand lands on his shoulder. Everyone at the table looked up to see the large uniformed man stand behind Jack.

"Jack and Bobby Mercer, you are under arrest."

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**So here is the next chapter. And you didn't have to wait as long as before. yay! I'm proud of myself. Unfortunately this chapter isn't beta'd, but its okay. Just ignore any mistakes you see. :D Thanxs to everyone who have reviewed I really appreciate it. I also appreciate those of you who have favored and alerted this story, I'm sooo happy you guys like this story! So keep reading and keep reviewing, it makes my day!!!!**

**Chapter 21**

"Sir, what exactly is this about?" Jack asked sitting behind the examination table, his hands handcuffed together. They had taken Bobby into a different room.

"We got a report that three of the four Mercer brothers were seen beating up an innocent man earlier tonight," Officer Cauls said sitting across from him.

"Exactly how reliable is this source?" Jack snapped trying to control his breathing. He was furious. He wanted to go home. Be with Christina.

"None of your business at the moment. What I want to know is where you were at exactly 11:45 tonight?"

"I was with my brothers," Jack kept it short since he wasn't sure what Bobby was going to say and he didn't know if they had Angel or not.

Cauls sighed irritably. The last thing he wanted to deal with where the Mercer brothers. He had heard a lot about them through the guys at the station. He was just glad that he was single and they couldn't make any cracks about sleeping with his wife.

Jack looked up at him, "please, I didn't do anything, all I want to do is get home to my girlfriend. She had a hard day and I really need to be with her."

Cauls sighed. The kid looked sincere. If he had the power he would probably let him go but he didn't and he needed to get the information for the boss.

"Just tell me what happened and tell the truth. The faster you tell me the faster you'll get out of here," he lied. In reality if they did actually beat him up they would be spending the night in jail, then have to be set before a judge.

Jack sighed and wondered if he should tell the truth. Would Bobby be telling the truth?

* * *

"I was banging your wife," Bobby chuckled as the officer slammed his head down on the table. That one was going to leave a mark.

"Look asshole, we don't have time for this because the fact is your little brother is in the other room and he could be confessing for all we know and your just holding up the time where you'll be sharing an eight by eight cell with a public toilet."

Bobby just shook his head, "you know normally I would be telling you all sorts of bullshit to get me out of this situation but I can tell you that me nor my brothers did anything wrong tonight, and until I talk to Jack I ain't telling you shit."

"Why would I let you talk to your brother? So you can get your stories straight? No. If you see your brother it will be in a jail cell. Hey if your lucky we might let you share," the officer smirked.

Bobby clenched his jaw. He couldn't believe this was happened. He had no problem spending the night in jail, he'd done it before. But Jack, he wouldn't last, not on his own. He had to be there to protect him.

"What about my one phone call?"

The officer shook his head, "not until after you tell me what happened."

"Fine," Bobby sighed. If he knew Jack then he would probably be telling the truth so he might as well get it over with.

* * *

"Look we didn't hurt this guy because we were bored. The guy tried to rape my girlfriend," Jack said.

"Then you should have called the police, not gone after him yourself," Cauls said back sitting down across from him.

"Look what exactly would you have done. There was no proof of who it was. Not until my brothers and I followed him and he admitted it."

Cauls sighed, "look-"

"Are you married?" Jack asked abruptly. Cauls shook his head.

"Girlfriend, daughter?"

Again Cauls shook his head knowing where this was going.

"Then put yourself in my shoes. The woman your madly in love with is attacked and almost raped. What would you do? Sit back and hope the police could do something or get up off your ass and do something about it?"

Cauls stared steadily at Jack. What would he do? He would have done the same thing as Jack, except the guy wouldn't be alive to charge him with assault. He voiced his opinion to Jack.

"Thank you. Do you need anything else?" Jack sat back in his chair.

"You can have your phone call," Cauls stood up and grabbed Jack's elbow. Jack obediently followed him to the front office where the payphone is.

* * *

"Bullshit," the officer who had been interrogating Bobby snapped.

Bobby groaned, of course the one time he told the truth they didn't believe him.

"Look buddy, you obviously don't know much about me, but what you should know is that I protect my own and if one of my own gets hurt. I'm damn well going to do something about it."

"I don't care."

"Then can I have my damn phone call to tell my family I won't be coming home tonight," Bobby snapped losing patience.

"Certainly," the officer smiled smugly at him. Bobby took a deep breath and willed himself not to do anything he would regret.

* * *

Jack stood silently as the phone rang in his ear. He thought of calling Christina but figured she was asleep and didn't want to disturb her so he decided to call Jerry. He wouldn't be happy.

"Hello?" Jerry's tired voice came through.

"Jerry, don't get mad and let me talk," Jack pleaded.

"Aw man, what the hell did you do?"

"Bobby and I sort of got arrested," Jack waited but there was silence on the other end of the phone.

Finally after a moment of silence, "what do you mean sort of?"

"We went after the guy who attacked Christina, then he called the police and got us arrested."

Jerry stayed silent but Jack could hear him sigh heavily. He knew Jerry was disappointed in him but if he could go back he'd do it all over again.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," Jerry promised. Why was it that he was the one that was bailing his brothers out of trouble.

"Thanks Jer," Jack said softly and hung up the phone after they exchanged goodbyes. He turned around and saw Cauls watching him.

"Let's go," he led Jack to the back, most likely where the cell were.

Jack wasn't in the cell for more than ten minutes when another officer came up to the door with Bobby in handcuffs. When he opened the door he violently pushed Bobby in and took the cuffs off.

"Have a nice night," the officer sneered at Bobby.

"You will too when your dreaming of me," Bobby snapped back. He turned around and smirked at Jack who just shook his head at him.

"Well how does it feel to finally be in the slammer," Bobby patted his shoulder.

"Shitty, it sucks. I don't want to be here," Jack stood getting angry. He wasn't angry at Bobby, just the situation. He gently banged his head against the wall before turning around back to Bobby.

"Did you use your phone call?"

"Yeah," Bobby said relaxing on the bottom bunk of the small bunk bed that was in the corner of the cell.

"I called Jerry, he said he's going to help us out," Jack replied.

"Of course," Bobby grinned.

"Who did you call?" Jack asked.

"Angel. Had to call and ask why his ass didn't get hauled in here with us."

"Typical," Jack muttered. "What did he say?" he continued.

"He got home in time and told Sofi everything. She told the police that he was with her the entire night. They had nothing on him."

Jack nodded. He didn't know when Jerry was going to get there. For all he knew Jerry was going to make them stay the night just to teach them a lesson. Jack stayed leaning against the wall while Bobby relaxed on the bed. Bobby looked a little too comfortable here. He didn't know how long they were there when Jack noticed Officer Cauls walk up to their cell.

"You guys are getting out of here," he said.

"Really? Is Jerry here?" Jack asked.

"No, I got a Paul Wilson offering your bail," Cauls unlocked the cell and let the two of them out before closing it.

"Paul Wilson? That's Christina's father," Jack whispered to Bobby. Bobby was just as confused.

"What the hell is he doing here? "

They walked out to the front and the first person Bobby and Jack noticed was Alex sitting in a chair. Then they noticed Paul standing up at the counter filling out some paperwork. Jack walked over to Alex and sat down.

"What are you doing here?"

"I called Jerry to tell him you guys were arrested and he told me what you had been up to. So I told Paul and just the fact that you did all this to get back at the guy who hurt Christina was enough for him to help out."

Jack nodded, "Jerry didn't say anything about that when I called him."

"Yeah I woke him up when I called and told him to go back to sleep because we would take care of everything."

Bobby sat down next to Jack, "we appreciate it."

It was odd for Bobby to show appreciation to another human being, let alone another male but he couldn't let this one go. After they way he treated Alex in the past, he could have left him to rot in that jail cell. Of course if Jack wasn't with him he probably would still be in the cell. Paul finally turned around and walked over.

"I'm so sorry about all this," Jack immediately stood up.

"Yeah," Bobby mumbled but stayed seated.

"I don't know if you know what happened and I'm sorry you had to come here tonight but I can honestly say that I would do it all over again," Jack said holding his head high.

Paul stood there and looked in Jack's eyes. He saw the determination in them and he did recognize the love he had for Christina. It would take a long time for him to be completely comfortable, but maybe in time he would be able to deal with it.

"Relax son, I know what you did and why. And I would have done the exact same thing," Paul nodded and held his hand out.

Jack was speechless, he was actually getting the blessing; if that's what you can call it, from Christina's father. All it took was getting arrested. He placed his hand in Paul's and they shook hands.

"Thank you," Jack sighed in relief.

"Jack Mercer," Jack turned at the sound of his name and saw Officer Cauls walk up to him.

"Yes."

"You said the guy who you and your brothers beat up tried to rape your girlfriend correct?"

"She's also my daughter," Paul said now interested in the conversation.

"Yes well we had a woman call in earlier reporting an attack and attempted rape that occurred in the same place you said-"

"That was my other daughter Ava," Paul interrupted.

"Ava James?" Cauls asked for confirmation.

"Yes," Paul nodded.

Officer Cauls nodded his head, "well your story checks out so you will still have to go to court but we now have some information on this guy so we're going to catch him and have him put away."

Paul sighed relieved, but he still wished he was able to get his own hands on him.

"So can we go now?" Bobby said standing up himself.

"Yeah your all free to go. You'll get a letter in the mail with your court date. You have to be there or we will have to arrest you again," Officer Cauls said.

"We'll be there don't worry. Thank you for everything," Jack said shaking his hand.

After they all exchanged goodbyes they headed out the door, Bobby following last behind Alex.

"Only Jack would thank the police officer who arrested him," he mumbled. Alex let out a small chuckled.

* * *

They all finally pulled into Alex's driveway. They didn't have Bobby's car because it was still at the bar. He would get it in the morning. Jack turned to face Paul wanting to make sure everything was okay with them.

"Thank you again. I'm really sorry about how everything has happened since meeting you," Jack ran a hand awkwardly through his hair. Bobby and Alex looked at each other and mentally agreed to let Jack and Paul talk alone. Bobby nodded at Alex, who knew that was the closest thing to a thank you he was going to get. The both walked to their respective homes leaving the two men alone.

"Look, I'm not saying that I like you, but I respect you. You did what I wanted to do."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows not really understanding. Paul seemed to read his mind.

"You beat the crap out of the guy who hurt my little girl. If I had known who done I would be in jail for murder. Believe me, we may not like each other but we do have one thing in common," Paul started.

"We both love Christina," Jack finished with a small smile.

"Yeah," Paul stuck his hand out again. Jack grinned and shook his hand.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, I'm sure Christina will want to see you," Paul said.

The two said their goodbyes and Jack went to his house and up to his room feeling lighter than he had in days.

* * *

Christina shot up in her bed drenched with sweat. This was the third time since she went to sleep. Every time it was the same thing. It was the guy who had attempted to rape her only this time, Jack hadn't made it on time. It had felt so real and she was terrified. She looked out the window and saw it was still dark. She glanced at the digital clock on her nightstand. It was just after four in the morning. She was sweating but still shivered as if she were freezing. Making a decision she crawled out of the bed and slipped her slippers on. Jack didn't answer his phone when she called but he had to be home now.

As quietly as she could she left her bedroom. She saw Aiden's door open and peeked in. The baby was sleeping peacefully with a small teddy bear next to him. The door to Ava and Alex's room was just opened by a crack while her parents door was closed.

She tiptoed down the stairs so she wouldn't make much noise. She didn't even grab a jacket as she stepped out of her house. The wind was cold causing her to wrap her arms around herself. She ran over to Jack's house and up the steps to the front door. She didn't knock because she didn't want to wake Bobby up. So she tried to turn the knob and let out a breath of relief when it opened up. She found it odd because they always locked the door when they were asleep. You could never be too careful in this city.

She stepped in and was surprised to see the television on low. She glanced at the couch to see Bobby sprawled across the sofa asleep. He must have fallen asleep and forgot to lock the door. She walked back to the door and locked it.

Christina quietly walked past Bobby and up the stairs. She winced when they creaked and made it up as fast as she could. Downstairs Bobby opened his eyes and grinned.

Christina quickly found Jack's room with the door closed. She opened it and poked her head in. Jack was lying under the covers in his bed. He was shirtless with the blankets covering him from his waist down. One hand was on his stomach his other laid up over his head. He looked completely relaxed.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and caressed the side of his face. She frowned at the bruises that marred his face. He didn't have them when he left her house. What exactly had he been up to? Now that she thought about it Bobby had some faint purple coloring on his face, but with Bobby it could be anything so she paid no mind to it.

"Mmm," Jack turned his head to the side. Christina moved her hand from his cheek to his neck and rested it on his chest. She traced her finger over the tattoo he had gotten on his chest. She didn't know how long she had been doing it but when she glanced up at his face his eyes were open. He still looked tired but they were open.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hi," Jack grabbed her hand and squeezed. "How are you feeling?"

Christina shrugged, "been better. Couldn't sleep so I came over. I tried calling you earlier but you weren't home."

Jack looked down at their hands, "you don't want to know what happened tonight."

"Tell me, I think I deserve to know why you weren't home when I needed you," she said. She didn't mean for it to sound so mean but she didn't think he would tell her any other way.

Jack sighed and sat up against his headboard, "fine, I went after the asshole who hurt you."

Christina gasped, "Jack you didn't kill him did you?" Any other person who would have asked that would have been joking but she was dead serious.

"No, but believe me I wanted to. Bobby and Angel helped me. We found the guy and beat the shit out of him. We left him in an alley thinking he would take the warning for what it was but the little shit called the police and got us arrested."

Christina stood up, "you got arrested?"

"Baby It's not a big deal-"

"Not a big deal?" Christina exclaimed.

"No, your dad bailed us out and now-"

"Wait, my dad bailed you out?" She asked disbelievingly.

"The guy who attacked you called the police on us after we left him beat up in the alley. Me and Bobby went to the bar after. Alex and your dad were there. That's where we were arrested. You dad told me after that he respected that I went after the guy and defended you. I think we're going to be okay. He's going to be okay with us being together," Jack reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her on the bed with him.

Christina stayed quiet as she processed what he had just told her. Jack wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"So why are you over here at," he looked at the clock, "four thirty in the morning?"

Christina looked down, "I couldn't sleep. I was having a nightmare. Several actually. I haven't really slept all night."

Jack tilted her chin up to look at him, "want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, "nothing really to talk about. I just kept replaying what happened. Only this time you never came."

Jack kissed her chastely, "baby I promise, I will always come for you."

Christina smiled and kissed him again. Softly but he could feel the meaning behind it and he had never felt happier than he did at that moment. When she pulled away she stood up and took off the pyjama pants she had on leaving her in the T-shirt and panties. She crawled over Jack who had lifted the covers for her and she settled in against his side with her arm resting across his stomach, and her legs entwined with his. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head and listened to her even breathing as she fell asleep.

**Don't forget to review!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay so here it is. The final chapter. Actually its more like an epilogue. Unfortunately this chapter is not beta'd. When I get the beta'd version if you guys want I'll post it again. Thanks to everyone who had stuck with me throughout this story. There were some rough patches where it took months to get out one chapter but I'm so happy to finally have it done. I hate leaving something unfinished. I would go on with this story but I'm out of ideas and I don't want to drag the story out with pointless plotlines. So thanks to everyone who have reviewed and alerted and faved this story. Thanks to EvilBunny101 for betaing this story! It means the world to me that people enjoy my writing. Makes it all worth it! Thanks again and look out for my next story even though I'm not sure what it will be about yet! :P**

Chapter 22

(2 years later)

"Baby hurry up we're going to be late," Christina yelled while trying to put on her shoes and hold the large box at the same time. They were going to be late.

"I'm here babe relax," Jack jogged down the hall to stand next to her. He took the box out of her arms so she could get her shoes on.

"Fine, I'll relax but you'll be facing Ava's wrath all on your own," she grinned cheekily.

"Ha, ha, ha, your too funny," Jack said sarcastically, then leaned down to kiss her.

They were currently on they're way to Ava and Alex's house for little Adrian's second birthday. They had finally gotten an apartment together a year ago because they had gotten tired of sneaking over to each other's houses every other night. It wasn't that far from they're previous homes and close to the hospital where Christina was doing her work term to become a full time registered nurse. She still had two years left of schooling but it was a good experience for her to work in an actual hospital. Jack and Cory had come together and opened up their own music store. It started with just selling music but now they were planning on actually getting some instruments in to sell.

Jack held the huge present in one arm and wrapped the other around Christina's shoulders. She locked the door behind her and they left the building to their car. They had put together some money and bought an old second hand car. It wasn't much but it got them from place to place.

Christina sighed as they finally pulled up to her old house. They pulled into Bobby's driveway because Ava's driveway was full of cars. She noticed her parents SUV and Courtney's car was even there. After the attack back two years ago Christina, Courtney and Ava had all become best friends. Since both wanted to be there and help Christina get over what happened, the three of them ended up spending a lot of time together. There were a few other cars that she didn't recognize. She assumed they were some of Ava's work friends who had brought their kids. The front step had a bunch of balloons tied onto the post. There were some with the number two all over them, while others had characters such as Elmo and Diego all over them. She was sure the inside had even more.

"It's about time," Ava said as they walked through the door. She grabbed the present from Jack and laid it on a small table they had set up for presents alone. The table was full and the floor around it was covered.

"Yeah, yeah, where's my nephew?" Christina started walking past Ava.

"In the backyard with the other kids," Ava pointed towards the back door. Christina started for it with Jack following. He spotted Bobby standing in the kitchen talking to Alex.

When Jack stepped outside the house he let out a small whistle. Ava and Alex really did go all out. The entire backyard was filled with decorations and balloons. There was a clown in the corner of the yard putting on a show for a bunch of kids who was sat at his feet.

"Tina," a small voice yelled. Christina looked to her left to see Adrian running on little legs towards her. He couldn't say her full name to he called her Tina. Christina caught him as he launched himself at her.

"Happy Birthday little man," she said and adjusted him on her hip. He just laughed and hugged her. When he saw Jack he reached his arms out to him.

"Happy Birthday buddy. How old are you today?" Jack asked once he had him in his arms. Adrian held up a peace sign to answer the question.

"That a boy," Jack grinned. Adrian struggled to get down. Once Jack had him on the ground Adrian grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the clown.

"Hey hun," Christina looked over to see Courtney making her was over to her.

"Hey Court, how are you doing?"

Courtney shrugged. She and Travis had broken up not long ago. Christina wasn't sure the reason yet but Courtney said that he wanted a full commitment, meaning marriage and she wasn't ready for that yet. Christina had a feeling they would get back together though. She couldn't stop talking about him, and they still texted each other constantly.

"I'm on kiddie duty," she laughed.

Christina laughed, "I see. What time did you get here?"

"About a half hour ago. You had to be fashionably late I see."

"Not my fault, Jack made me late," Christina blushed. Courtney smiled happy that her friend was so happy. She followed Christina's eyes who was staring at Jack sitting Indian style on the grass in front of the clown with Adrian in his lap.

"He's good with him isn't he?" Courtney mused. Christina smiled softly and nodded her head. She often thought about their future. When and if they would ever get married or have kids.

"Hey sweetie," Christina's mother Annie said from behind her. Christina smiled and gave her a hug. Her mother told her that her father was in the kitchen with the rest of the men.

"I'm glad you could make it," Christina laid her head on her shoulder.

"I'm not missing my grandson's birthday. Nothing could keep me away," Annie kissed the top of her daughter's head.

* * *

Christina smiled as Adrian played with all the wrapping paper that was surrounding him. Of all the new toys he had just gotten, he was playing with the wrapping paper. Jack was standing in the kitchen with Bobby, Alex and her father talking. Ava was in there with him preparing the cake. She motioned for Christina to sit him at the table.

"Come on bud, lets go get some cake," she said picking him up. All the kids around heard her say cake and they all jumped up and ran to the table in excitement.

She sat him at the table and kneeled down to she was level with him. Jack left the kitchen and made his way towards her. He put a hand on her shoulder and all the kids began singing happy birthday.

Adrian's face glowed as Ava set the Thomas the Tank cake in front of him. The kids had barely finished singing when Adrian took a deep breath and blew the candles out. Then without warning he pushed his hand into the middle of the cake and brought it up to Christina's face. She didn't have time to open her mouth when her face got covered in blue icing. Everyone started laughing while Christina sat there in shock. Ava rushed over with a napkin and began wiping Adrian's hands. Christina chuckled and made her way into the kitchen. No one was in there since everyone was out getting some cake. She grabbed a paper towel and began wiping at her face.

"That was quite a show."

She turned around to see Jack's smiling face. She raised an eyebrow, "glad I could entertain you."

"Aw come on. You look good in blue," he grabbed her hips and kissed the corner of her mouth making sure his tongue came in contact with her skin to lick the icing. She opened her mouth to say something but he covered it with his own mouth. Her arms went around his neck while he pulled her against him.

"Excuse me, we are at a party for a two year old."

Jack and Christina sprang apart as Courtney stood against the doorway with a hand on her hip.

"Sorry," Christina laughed and turned to the sink to wash her face. Jack also grabbed a towel since his face now had some icing on it.

"Hey baby girl," another masculine voice boomed in the kitchen. Christina turned to see her father walk to the refrigerator. He grabbed a 2 litre bottle of pop and a glass from the cupboard.

"Come on Chris, I'm not being a waitress to a bunch of little kids by myself," Courtney hooked her arm through Christina's and they left the kitchen.

"So Jack, how have you been?" Paul said leaning against the counter holding his glass of pop.

"Good. Actually I'm glad you're here. There's something I want to talk to you about," Jack took a deep breath.

"What's that?"

"I love Christina. You know that," Jack chuckled. "I love her so much. And I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. No matter how hard or tough that life is going to be, I know that if I'm with her then I'll be alright."

"What are you trying to say son," Paul asked even though he knew what was coming. He just wanted to hear him say it.

"I want to marry her. But I want your blessing before I ask her," Jack held his breath as Paul's emotionless face stared at him.

"You got a ring?"

Jack nodded his head and put his hand the inside pocket of his jacket. He pulled out a small box and handed it to Paul. He opened it and stared down at the small object. It was small with a gold band with a simple single diamond.

"It's not much but it was the best I could afford," Jack buried his hands in his pockets.

"How long have you had it?" Paul murmured looking down at the ring.

"Almost a year," Jack said sheepishly.

Paul looked up at Jack in surprise. He had his doubts about this kid but now he believed that he was good for Christina.

"You know, I believe that no one is good enough for my little girl," Paul started. Jack sighed looking down while nodding his head.

"But," he continued, "you come pretty damn close. She'll love it."

Jack snapped his head up in surprise, "so your saying yes? I can marry Christina?"

Paul smiled, "if I believed that she would say no, then I wouldn't let you ask her. But I know she loves you and without a doubt she'll say yes. I'll be happy to have you as a son."

Paul held his hand out and with a huge smile Jack shook it.

"What are you two doing in here? Your missing the cake," Christina stood in the doorway. Jack quickly stuffed the ring in his pocket and smiled at her.

"We're coming honey, Jack here was just telling me about his store," Paul nodded and wrapped his arm around Christina leading her out to the dining room. Jack followed unable to keep the smile off his face.

* * *

"What's with the happy face?" Bobby asked folding his arms as he watched all the kids open their loot bags.

"I finally asked Paul for his blessing," he said softly.

"No shit, what did he say?"

"It went better then expected, he was happy. I'm going to asked her to marry me tonight."

Bobby would never say it out loud but he was proud of his little brother. He was finally getting somewhere with his life and he was happy. Even after everything he was through in his past he was still able to be happy.

"Good luck," Bobby patted his shoulder. Jack knew Bobby was proud without saying anything. The small actions like the pat on the shoulder proved it to him.

"Now I'm getting the hell outta here. All these kids are making my head spin."

"Paige visiting you tonight?"

Bobby shrugged. He and Paige had somewhat of a relationship. They made out a lot and he was extremely attracted to her. They had a friends with benefits relationship. But he wanted more, he just didn't have the guts to tell her. They agreed that if they wanted to see other people they could but he hadn't been with anyone since he had met her. And he didn't want anyone but her.

"See you later," Jack said finally after Bobby said nothing. He nodded and left.

* * *

"Finally home sweet home," Jack announced as they stepped into their home. Christina grinned and shrugged off her jacket and shoes.

"What don't like kids?" she teased. Jack followed her lead and took his jacket and shoes off. He sat on the sofa. Christina immediately lifted her feet and put it in his lap. He automatically started to message her feet. This had been their routine at the end of every day.

"Oh I like kids just fine. I just don't like a lot of them together, at the same time," he said. Christina just laughed at him.

"Wonder what our kids will look like?" That comment made her stop laughing.

"You think about that? Having kids?"

Jack shrugged, "yeah, sometimes. All my life I said that I never wanted to have kids because I wouldn't be able to raise them right and they would just be a fuck up like I was. Then I met you and everything changed. If we ever have kids I know that they will have an amazing mother who will raise them right."

"Every child needs a father," Christina said softly, "and my kids will have the perfect father."

Jack just smiled and leaned over to kiss her. She immediately deepened it and pulled him down on top of her. Jack's hands went around her waist and cupped her butt pushing her hard against him. She let out a moan as her hands went under his shirt. Her fingers traced his stomach making him shiver. He pulled back and threw the shirt off not looking to see where it landed. His buried his face in her neck placing wet kisses down to her collarbone.

"God Jack, I love you so much," Christina moaned. Jack kissed up to her ear.

"Chris?" he whispered.

"Mmm," she kissed his neck then and gently scratched her nails along his back. She arched into him feeling his length. Jack groaned and forced himself not to take her right then and there. He had to ask her or he would lose his nerve.

"Marry me," he said softly into her ear. He felt her freeze underneath him.

"What?"

He pulled back to look her in the eye, "Christina, I love you. More than I ever thought possible. I want to spend tonight with you, and tomorrow, and the day after that and the day after that. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. And I want to be able to tell people that I have this amazing wife that means everything to me."

Christina was speechless. This was the last thing she expected. She opened her mouth to answer but her vocal cords seemed to be freezing up. Jack was looking at her like his life was hanging in the balance.

"Baby? Say something."

Christina blinked several time before laughing in disbelief. She reached up and hugged him. He hugged her back tightly still not knowing what was going through her mind. She grinned at him and kissed him.

"Is that a yes?" he asked once they parted.

Christina felt her eyes well up with tears, "yes rock star."

Jack grinned and wiped the tears that had fallen down her cheeks away with his thumb.

"I'm going to take care of you and make you happy."

"Idiot," she said laughing, "you already do that."

**Thanks everyone and let me know what you think!**


End file.
